Under Attack
by stoneygem
Summary: With her world turned upside down, Minerva McGonagall finds herself jobless, homeless, loveless and on the run. What will she do to clear her name and save her love? And now? People in a pile and the killing curse coming their way? What's going to happe
1. The brightness of a day

A/N: So, here it is - my new story. I actually got the idea from one line in a review from Freelancer and from the Roy Orbison song "Falling". It will be a rather long fic, centering on Minerva, but don't despair, I won't write anything without AD/MM. So if you can't stand the thought of them – do the Rockford turn, NOW! There are more pairings coming, but don't expect me to give anything away before its time. g

Oh and as Freelancer says: "My fic, my rules." There might be things I'm bending to my liking and some people might be OOC, but after all…this is fanfiction.

Oh and one last thing: I started this about a month before OotP came out. I tried to alter anything that doesn't fit, but if I missed a piece, just bear with it 

Under Attack

By stoneygem

Chapter I: The Brightness of the Day

The sky was bright over Diagon Alley, but the woman hurrying down the narrow and already crowded road had no eyes for the beaming daylight. Minerva McGonagall was on her way to the Ministry of Magic and she was late. By now, she was almost running through the crowds. The letter had sounded so urgent. 

"_Meet me tomorrow at 8am in Fudge's office. It's imperative! And don't tell anybody about it. Nobody! Love, Albus."_

Somehow, those lines seemed strange to Minerva. This wasn't exactly Albus' style of writing, but then after Voldemort had risen again, nothing was the way it used to be. 

Due to the running, several wisps of her greying ebony hair had come loose from her bun, and Hogwarts' Deputy came to a halt in a corner near Madam Malkins Robes-shop to catch her breath and put those annoying pieces of hair back under her hat. She could feel the letter in the pocket of her robe. It was really odd. Minerva looked up at the sky and cringed almost immediately at the brightness of the light. Her face rearranged in a deep frown. This was much too bright for her. Out of experience she knew that days which seemed so bright, usually brought disaster with them. 

She went the rest of the way at a much slower pace. It was 7.50, thus she still had a lot of time to reach her destination and contemplate the situation. After receiving this letter last night, she had apparated to London early in the morning. It was a good thing that she didn't have a morning class today, so nobody would suspect anything.  She had basically taken over as head of Hogwarts, since Albus was travelling to gather his supporters for the fight against the Dark Lord.  She could always excuse herself from breakfast in the Great Hall. Nobody would even suspect that her absence wasn't due to the large piles of administrative work. Honestly, she didn't know how Albus was able to tackle those mountains of paper work.

Now she was here in London to meet the man she had long ago chosen as her life companion** and to hopefully hear some news from him. 'A little bit of hugging and kissing wouldn't be too bad either,' Minerva thought with a grin. She missed Albus. But under the circumstances she had to be happy to see him at all, even on business. How he had managed to talk Fudge into joining their ranks, Minerva didn't know, but she was glad he had. Meeting him in Fudge's office certainly meant that he had convinced Cornelius to face the truth and act.**

Somebody bumped her, and thus shook Minerva out of her musings. She shivered, since even with all the sun it was November already, and a rather chilly one at that. It was time that Fudge saw the danger. It still irked her, how anybody could still reject the idea of Voldemort's return. He had been back for more than a year now, and death rates among the wizards and witches, who were not pureblood, had risen dramatically. The green marks of the Death Eaters alighted the sky on a regular basis and every time there had been more dead people, more destruction, more tears and more fear. It was time the wizarding community saw the threat and fought against it.

Albus had realized the danger from the very first moment. Just like she had. And Severus. And the Weasleys. And the troublesome trio. Along with them and their old friends from "The Order of the Phoenix", they actually had a formidable force against the Dark Side. They could count on the house elves and partially on the giants too. They had a chance…

As long as Albus was leading this force. A smile came to her face at the thought of the man she loved. No one would believe him to be about 150 years old. She certainly knew that he betrayed his age - in every way. They had been a couple for a quarter of a century now, and it had been a wonderful relationship. They lived their love in secret and therefore had never married, but it didn't matter. She loved him, he loved her and together they would conquer everything. Even the Dark Side…

Speaking of dark, Minerva suddenly realized something. There were no dark shades. Since Voldemort's return had become obvious many wizards had applied high security measures to their stores and houses. Hiding windows, especially shop windows and what they offered, behind dark shades was a common thing lately. It was almost like the thing the Muggles had done in their WWII to protect themselves against air raids.

Minerva had always thought it was a ridiculous thing to do. Although the shades here were bewitched, they still didn't hide you from dark wizards. They had other ways to detect their targets. Still, those shades were a common sides in wizard streets. But where were they today? Diagon Alley had had a dark and hushed atmosphere for the last year at least. And just two weeks ago, Minerva had seen basically every house on that street covered in dark cloths. Why weren't any up today? What was different?

Not even Gringotts showed any heavy protection. Two weeks ago, it had been nearly impossible to get into the bank without getting checked and re-checked by aurors and those new guards. A new development. Improved dementors, so to speak. Unlike their ancestors they weren't living off of happy feelings, but off of illegal ideas. A fascinating invention, Minerva had to admit. This Baldur Nipps was a great mind indeed.

In spite of this, there were neither aurors nor justamentors in front of Gringotts today. Didn't the wizard bank with all its treasures and secrets need protection anymore?

Minerva didn't get around to wonder anymore, as she could hear a bell striking eight. She hurried the last steps to her destination and entered the Ministry. Inside the building, however, the almost cheerful mood from outside was instantly reversed. She could almost feel the suspicion in the air. The uneasy feeling, which had come to the witch, grew proportionally. Her animagus form was a cat for a reason. She could feel that something was wrong. 

Was this a trap? Had somebody forced Albus to write that letter? If not, why did the employees look at her so strangely.

Minerva forced herself to stay calm and went directly to Fudge's office. But when she opened the door to the secretary's place, her eyes widened in shock. Since when was Percy Weasley Fudge's secretary? The clicking of the door caught the attention of the young man. Minerva shuddered inwardly. For the first time, she realized that Percy was in no way like the rest of his family. He didn't have their heart.

The young man rather unsuccessfully hid his sneer at his former Transfiguration teacher. "Professor," he acknowledged her, "his Excellency was sure you would be coming. However, he is not available for you at the moment. You'll have to wait."

Minerva frowned. She didn't have a problem waiting for Fudge. She wasn't too eager to meet him anyway, but where was Albus? She wanted to meet him. And where, for Merlin's sake, did that boy get his tone from?

The red headed young man grinned evilly at her and her confusion. "As a matter of fact, his Excellency is talking to your successor right now. You see, there was no need to come here. The Minister won't change his mind. You are no longer headmistress of Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, you are no longer allowed to be in the immediate vicinity of the school."

The witch stared at him in bewilderment. Fudge fired her as headmistress? But she never had that position! What the hell was going on here?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door on the other side of the room opened. Two voices could be heard. And one of them she would recognise anywhere. Minerva almost broke down under the wave of relief. Albus was here and he would explain everything to her.

But then her relief turned to horror, when she heard the coldness in his voice. And it became even greater when she understood that he was saying: "It's about time we got rid of that idiotic bitch,** McGonagall. Hogwarts will be a much better school in your hands, my friend."**

Minerva couldn't breathe. She didn't believe what she was hearing. And she believed even less what she saw. She knew the other man, too. Knew him well. And had always wanted to forget about him.

Dumbledore turned around and acknowledged her presence. His tone indignant and cruel: "What are you doing here? Weren't the official papers you received enough? You are outlawed. You have to leave England within 3 days. Nobody is allowed to provide you with any assistance. Which part of that did you not understand?" At Minerva's disbelieving shake of her head, the man who she thought loved her, sneered. "You came here for your job, right?… Of course, you won't get it back. We have found a better headmaster." When he saw her hesitating, Dumbledore added: "May I introduce you to Hogwarts' new Headmaster, Ms. McGonagall? Meet Lord Voldemort!"

So, what do you think? Let me know and thus…use the review-button down there…


	2. Confusion

A/N: Okay, here it is…chapter 2. I'll admit it, I'm slow, but bear with me…I've got 2 weeks left until my senior thesis is due….Anyway, yes, I can't resist throwing in my trademark character  - Uray just has to go in. Oh, and Melina is this M. McGonagall from this plaque in the PS/SS-movie.

Thankies to all my reviewers. Good to know that I sparked your interest.

Disclaimer: Boy, I can't believe, I forgot it. But….For the canon stuff…I don't own it – if I did you could buy my stories in every bookstore of the world. Some basics of the McGonagall family come from Isis Malfoy's story "The Wizards, the Animagi and the Web of Darkness". 

Chapter 2 - Confusion

When Minerva awoke the first thing she felt was a pounding headache. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she prayed to be in her large, comfortable bed in Hogwarts with Albus just gone to fetch her a cup of tea and call for Madam Pomfrey. Becoming more aware of her surroundings, however, she quickly realized that her prayer wouldn't be answered. It was too cold and too damp. Finally opening her eyes, Minerva closed them quickly in disgust, when the sun was stinging in her eyes.

Aware of her headache she rose carefully, opened her eyes again and looked around. All she could see was a wide plain field scattered with some bushes. Just next to her stood one, deprived of all its leaves. They lay rotting on the ground and from the condition of her robes had apparently served as her mattress. Minerva shivered in her damp robes. Where was she? How had she gotten here? And why?

"Oh Merlin!"

Suddenly it all came back to her. The ministry. The sneers. Percy. Voldemort. Albus…Albus! No, it couldn't be true. It must have been a dream. A nightmare at that. No, it couldn't be.   

Minerva got up, intent on clearing up this huge mess. When she did, she felt something rustling in her pocket. Removing a graying lock from her face with one hand, she fished for the object with her other hand. It was a letter. A letter?

Her heart grew heavy and she had to sit down on a nearby stone. So it was true then. It wasn't a dream. She was declared an outlaw. Fired from her job at Hogwarts and replaced by none other than the Dark Lord himself. And the only man, she had been sure she could always trust had changed sides. Albus had joined Voldemort. Minerva remembered the sneers and his cruel chuckle, when he had told her that he had been stringing her along to believe he loved her. His displays of love and affection had been fake, he hadn't cared for her one bit. They only thing he had ever wanted was her loyalty and her practical help, as long as he needed it. And now that he had reached his goal, he, of course, wanted to get rid of a 'whimpering woman'. Then he had informed her coldly again that she was outlawed – she would be brought to Azkaban by the next day to serve a life-long sentence for treason. 

At that moment, with the last shred of sanity, Minerva had stunned the three men, fled from the office and, transformed into a cat, had run from the city. She had run with no break at all until some time during the night she just lost consciousness from pure exhaustion.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Minerva again remembered Albus words, when he had ripped her life apart. Turning her face to the bright sun, she let out a long piercing scream that came from the depth of her breaking heart and disrupted the peaceful morning air with its sheer terror. 

After almost a minute of screaming out her agony she succumbed to her pain and began to cry in earnest.

***

Far north on a huge estate a woman shot out of her reverie. Melina McGonagal noticed**the fire crackling merrily in the fire-place, which she had not really seen for some time. **

"Meli?" her father asked, "What's wrong?"

Melina searched her mind "I don't know, Papa. I just think that some things have been strange lately. Everything is so quiet. And…," she hesitated, "I find it rather odd that after fighting Voldemort for so long we are now negotiating."

Uranos McGonagall smiled at his daughter. What had Minerva said: "The born auror." But she had her point. Thus, his smile vanished: "I know, Meli. It is strange. To me, too. We have been fighting against Voldemort for more than 20 years now. He never showed any willingness to accept anything less than full power and a reign of darkness. Why they think in the ministry that they could come to an agreement is beyond me too."

Melina jumped up from her seat. "That is what I mean, Papa. Where did they get this ridiculous idea from?"

"Dumbledore recommended it," her father supplied.

"And just because he did, everybody believes that Voldemort will come around?" She started pacing. "Where did he get his conviction from?"

Uray shifted uneasily. "What are you implying, my child? That Dumbledore has changed sides?"

Melina paused and looked at her father in deep thought. "If it wasn't Dumbledore…Dumbledore himself…then I would say yes. But it is him. So no, I don't think so."

Her father took a deep breath. "You scared me for a second. Can you imagine, what would happen if he did?" His daughter nodded solemnly. "Can you imagine, what would happen to your aunt? To all of us?"

Meli swallowed hard. "I don't dare."

Just then there was a knock at the door of the palor. Upon the come in-call of the master a house elf stepped in followed by a towering ministry official. Father and daughter looked at him with some well-hidden trepidation. Maybe it was due to their unpleasant conversation just before, but both couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming.

"What is it, Batty?" Uray asked.

Before the little elf could answer, the ministry man, by the name of Henton, stepped forward: "Uranos McGonagall?" After an affirmative nod from the man in question, Henton took out a roll of parchment. "I am authorized by the ministry of magic to inform you that your sister, Minerva McGonagall, has been charged and convicted for treason. And after the attempted assassination of the Minister of Magic yesterday, her sentence has been raised from exile to a life in Azkaban."

"No." was Uray's toneless comment. 

Melina joined in "You are kidding, right?"

The man looked uncomfortable, but shook his head. "No, ma'am. I'm afraid not. Ms. McGonagall has been removed from her post at Hogwarts. She has also been declared an outlaw from the magic community. This document," he held up the parchment, "gives evidence to her loss of all privileges of a member of our community."

The young with felt her anger boiling. "What idiot signed this document?"

Henton hesitated again. "The same, who signed her verdict.**The new minister of magic. Albus Dumbledore."**

A clonk could be heard. Everybody in the room shot around to see Uranos McGonagall having fallen heavily into an armchair. He buried his face in his hands. "No, it can't be. It can't be. How can he do that? How can he do that to her? Oh Min…Oh my God!"

Melina was torn between crying and killing somebody as she went over to comfort her father. The ministry man seemed like a good target. But when she looked into his face, she could see a lot of uneasiness. And a lot of sympathy. The guy apparently didn't like this job one bit. So instead of grabbing his collar and punching him Melina opted for asking, why the ministry actually saw it fit to send somebody to deliver this information.

Henton shifted uneasily and seemed to be battling with himself. Finally, he hesitantly said: "I'm afraid, there is more to it." Upon the questioning looks he received, he added quickly: "Please, it could get me into big trouble telling you this." He looked around nervously and then said "The whole case is somewhat odd. Your aunt was never informed of the charges. She got to know only after the verdict. And actually it shall remain a secret. That's why I was dispatched to tell you in person. And of course, she lost her position at Hogwarts and was replaced by…" he hesitated again and uttered the last word with a great deal of effort "Voldemort."

The other occupants stared at him wide-eyed. Henton fidgeted: "I better get going." He turned towards the door. Just before reaching it, he turned to the others. "One last thing. Professor McGonagall has disappeared. All ministry people have been ordered to hunt her down. Your manor will be observed. She needs a lot of help to get out of here, but if you supply her with it, make sure to be very careful." With that he was gone….


	3. Unbelievable Things

A/N: Let's start the celebration. My senior thesis is finished and goes into printing and binding. After 3 month (nearly) and 77 pages, the Maria-Theresian Reforms of 1744-1763 part on friendly terms. Yay! So, due to this event here is chapter 3.

As I said, I started writing this before OoTP. I know they said in the book that they can observe the floo network, but I had it like this before, so I just keep it. Same goes for Percy still living at the Burrow. Oh, and I don't like Percy. Didn't, even before the book was released – Am I clairvoyant? Hehe… Oh, and I love the Weasley's…Arthur&Molly start to become my second-fave ship. So I had to throw them in too….Oh, why don't you check out the "Baking and Batteries"-group on Yahoo? It's great.

Thankies to all my reviewers – be nice and keep up reviewing…I crave for your opinion. It makes me go on with this story, which is a first attempt in many ways.

Chapter 3 – Unbelievable Things

Minerva wiped away the last tear stains. After sobbing heavily for what seemed like ages, only sadness remained. Sadness…and hopelessness. What a disaster life had turned into. What had she come to? Jobless, loveless, homeless, hopeless.

She was on the verge of succumbing to a fresh wave of despair, when suddenly inside her head an alarm went off. Her cat-senses seemed to kick in, warning her about a danger coming close. Minerva quickly transformed into her cat form and ran to hide in a nearby bush.

Not a second too soon, because just then several pops of wizards apparating in could be heard. A group of aurors appeared only meters away from the bush, where the little tabby was hiding.

"Okay guys, let's swarm out and see if we can find any hints." The obvious leader commanded.

"Is it really true?" A young man with brown hair asked. "Are we really hunting Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes." His superior declared. "And we have to find her quickly. The minister has declared her capture the top priority."

"Why?" a third man enquired "What 'capital crime' could McGonagall commit?"

"She's a traitor. And…" the leader hesitated, "she tried to kill the minister yesterday." The other men stared at him wide-eyed. Their boss shifted uneasily. "She's been declared dangerous. And she's desperate. And we…we have to catch her."

The youngest member of the group, who seemed to be barely out of school, asked somewhat fearfully: "What is going to happen to her?"

An older colleague gravely answered: "Azkaban."

All members of the group swallowed nervously at the mention of the wizard's prison. Snapping out of the uneasy mood one wanted to know: "How do we find her? McGonagall is an animagus. A cat, I think. When she's transformed, it will be downright impossible to discover her. There are millions of cats in this country. And she could be anywhere."

In the nearby bush the little cat shrunk even deeper into the branches attempting to become invisible.

The leading man explained: "McGonagall was seen running in this direction. Some Muggles were said to have seen a woman fitting her description in this area. We also have a detailed description of her animagus form. It's a black and grey striped tabby cat, with square black markings around the eyes." He paused. "Now, lets start questioning in the village. Maybe somebody has seen her."

The other men nodded and disappeared with a pop.

When they were gone, Minerva transformed back and slumped down on the ground. Her heart was beating like a trip hammer. They were hunting her! As a traitor and assassin.

She had to get away from here.

Minerva swallowed hard. Her animagus form didn't protect her anymore. She had to find another one. For that she needed time…and a safe hiding place. But where was that place? 

Then it struck her: the manor! Only Uray and Meli lived there at the moment. They would believe her. And they could help her. Minerva smiled and for the first time since this drama had started she felt something like hope. Yes, her family would be on her side. And maybe, just maybe, they could help her in clearing up the whole mess.

The now former Hogwarts teacher felt new energy rising at the thought of her home. She would go to Scotland. But how? Apparating was out of question. That could be traced. Riding a broomstick would take way too long. And a long journey increased the danger to be caught. The same went for using any Muggle devices. The Knight Bus? She mentally snorted. Then she could just as well apparate to Azkaban. No, there was only one option: Floo Powder. She had to find a magic household, where she could secretly use the fireplace. That meant breaking in – something McGonagall would find repelling under normal circumstances. But her situation wasn't normal – far from it. She had no choice. 

With that resolved, she set off to find a wizard's house.

~~~~

Hours later, Minerva leaned heavily against a tree. She was exhausted. Not to mention her growling stomach and a desperate need for a bath. How many villages she had passed through today, she didn't know. So far, she had no luck in finding a magic family lodging.

And then there was the constant fear of exposure. She had travelled alternately as a cat or a human, always trying to be invisible. Still, there had been several close calls, when she was almost detected by ministry officials searching for her.

Now, it was almost night again and the November air was getting rather chilly. Minerva sighed. Hopefully, the village half a mile north, the faint lights of which she could see, would have a wizard's household. Dragging herself up, she changed into a cat and went north.

Some time later she reached the city limits and almost cheered loudly. She looked up at a sign that read: "Ottery St. Catchpole".  Minerva couldn't believe her luck. She had found a good place. The Weasleys and the Diggorys lived in the area. She could even choose which fireplace she would use. The burrow was nearer and in this serenely messy house her break in would probably go undetected. But there was Percy.   The Diggorys, on the other hand, were further off and their house was much neater and probably better protected. McGonagall sighed. The Weasleys were the better choice. "Well," she thought, "let's hope that Percy is not at home."

Getting into the garden was not a problem. But since several windows were still alight, she would have to wait. The tabby cat crept stealthily through the beds to the house, leaped up onto the windowsill and huddled in a corner.

Only Arthur and Molly were in the kitchen and their obvious agitation made it easy to eavesdrop.

"I can't believe it," Molly's shrill voice sounded, "Minerva a public enemy. And …and You-know-Who as headmaster at Hogwarts. What has gotten into Dumbledore?"

"Keep quiet, Molly. Great Wizards, keep quiet." Arthur frantically tried to calm his wife. 

"I can't! This is just too much. I can't believe Dumbledore."

"I know, dear. I know." Arthur sat down heavily. "I can't believe it either. But…it's not safe to mention your doubts. Not even here."

"What do you mean, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley was confused.

Her husband looked around nervously before answering. "If I wouldn't know better, I'd say there is a big conspiracy going on. Dumbledore always fought against You-know-Who, but suddenly he wants to negotiate. And tomorrow, he will give a speech announcing that they have reached a peace with You-know-Who." He paused, as if he was trying to put all the facts in a proper line. "And the only price for the peace was to make the Dark Lord headmaster of the school."

Molly frowned. "How does McGonagall fit into all this?"

Mr. Weasley jumped up and started to pace. "That is the strange thing. Just when the peace agreement is reached McGonagall is declared an outlaw. Why? She always was Dumbledore's closest friend and confidante. From what I've heard she even was his…well…his lover. And suddenly, out of the blue, he declares her a criminal."

"On what charges?"

"Treason. And since yesterday, attempted murder."

"Oh my God! What did she do?"

"I don't know. Nobody, except Dumbledore seems to know what she did. Only him, and Percy of course. That's why, Molly, that's why I want you to keep quiet about your doubts." Arthur stepped close to his wife and put his hands on her shoulder. "We cannot trust Percy." He told her earnestly. "I hate to say that about our son, but I don't know if it is safe to talk freely around him. Whatever is going on, he is in the inner circle, and therefore it is better that he doesn't know about our reservations."

Molly swallowed and almost fearful voiced the obvious question. "What do you think is going on, Arthur?"

"I don't know, Molly. I don't know. What I know is that this peace agreement has by no means erased the danger for our world. Something is going on, something odd. And everybody who gets into the way must fear the worst. Look what happened to McGonagall. She is the best example. She was in the way of whatever they are doing and now…" Mr. Weasley's voice faded and his usually jovial expression was dark.

"Oh Arthur…" his wife cried and threw herself into his arms. He held her close.

After a while he said: "Lets go to bed, dear. Tomorrow will come and we will have to face it. One way or the other. Until then, we need rest."

Mrs. Weasley nodded with a sniffle and they left the kitchen. Shortly after almost all lights in the house were extinguished.

On the windowsill outside the tabby cat seemed to release the breath she seemed to have been holding. Peace with the Dark Lord? Unbelievable. Get her out of the way? Impossible! They would not succeed. If Minerva had felt her energy rising earlier, she was now filled with determination. She would clear her name. She would find out what was going on. And she would find out what had happened to Albus – to the Albus she loved. 

But first, she had to go home to prepare. 

Thus, the cat that was Minerva leaped off the windowsill, transformed into a woman to perform the "Alohomora" charm, and then changed back to creep carefully through the kitchen. In front of the fireplace she changed into her human form, took a handful of Floo Powder out of the little pot hanging next to it and stepped into the fire place.

There, Minerva threw down the powder and said in a quiet, yet stern voice: "Albany House!".

***

A/N2: Forgot that: The name Albany House comes from a Roger Whittaker song ***hides embarrassedly***. I love that song. ***blush***

Oh, and just under this line, there is the review button. Do me favor and use it. Thanks.


	4. It sounds like a Conspiracy

A/N: Okay, some more magic is on the way, but first, some talking has to be done.

Thankies to my *sniff, sniff* only 3 reviewers of the last chapters. At least, you make me feel a little loved here. Thanks for that. So please, everybody else, do review and let me know what you think.

The charm, Minerva mentions in this chapter, has been named by me. I couldn't find out which words Sirius and Remus used in PoA, so I made up the name.

Chapter 4 – It sounds like a Conspiracy…

Melina was pacing. She was worried. No…worried wasn't the right word. She was scared. This wasn't good. Aunt Minerva convicted as a traitor, Dumbledore the one to convict her and Voldemort headmaster in Hogwarts. Those were shocking news.

The young witch shivered. What had been a shock to her, were almost fatal news to her father. Seeing big and strong Uray McGonagall in shambles was disturbing. Melina stepped up to the window and stared into the black night. The whole day he had been pacing and rambling and ranting. In between, he had broken down again and again. Then he had been sitting on a sofa, staring into space or crying. She guessed that her father's world had fallen apart today. His favorite sister declared an outlaw, betrayed by the man she loved – by the only man Uray had ever been willing to entrust his sister with – had made his universe crumble.

Melina had been forced to feed him with several drinks and a strong sleeping draught, to make him finally rest. She hoped, he would be able to compose himself again. It was an eerie feeling to take care of him and not the other way around.  

Now, her old man was sleeping, but his daughter couldn't find any rest. Her mind was spinning, because of the odd events. Negotiations with Voldemort? It sounded ridiculous. It was ridiculous! What kind of plan did Dumbledore have? Was that man still Albus Dumbledore? And where the hell was aunt Minerva?

At exactly this moment a crashing sound could be heard. Melina shot around in horror**_, _her right hand flying to her throat. There was a person dashing out of the fireplace in a huge cloud of dust and ashes, making her cough. When the dust settled offering a clear look at the visitor, Melina's eyes went wide: "Aunt Minerva?"**

**

The former Transfigurations teacher shook her head to clear her mind. Too much Floo Powder and of poor quality, she decided. Or…the twins had smuggled a bit of their joke powder into the pot. Looking around, Minerva immediately recognised the room as her niece's. And just a second later she was hauled into an almost violent tight hug. 

"Great Wizards, aunt Minerva, you're okay. I was so worried. My goodness, you're okay." The younger witch cried. "We were so worried. Where have you been?"

"Melina…Meli…" her aunt interrupted trying to pull of the embrace. "Meli, calm down." And then more forcefully. "Melina! Listen to me. I need your help."

That snapped the other woman out of her trance and she looked questioningly at her. Minerva sighed. "I'm on the run, Melina. The ministry is hunting me. You must help me to hide." She sighed again, this time very tiredly. "First, however, I need something to eat….And a bath." She added with a dry grin.

The two women rose and Minerva turned to the door, which led to the hallway, but was stopped by her niece. "Better stay here. The less people know about your presence, the better. Use my bathroom and I'll go and fetch you some new robes."

Half an hour later the two of them settled down in front of the relit fire. They conjured a pot of tea and a plate of sandwiches, which Minerva devoured instantly, out of thin air. Melina watched the woman, who could easily be taken as an older version of herself, from the long ebony hair, the dark eyes to the long, trim figure. Even their facial structures were similar. Only, her aunt's features were haunted.

When Minerva had finished the plate, she sat back with a cup of tea, inhaled its scent deeply and muttered: "Ah, home, sweet home."

Melina asked: "Would you tell me now, what is going on? A ministry official came here telling us that you have been convicted for treason and attempted murder."

Her aunt swallowed, put the cup down and closed her eyes. After almost a full minute of silence, she monotonously replied. "I'm not really sure, what is going on. I received a letter from Albus, calling me to the ministry. When I went there yesterday, Albus came out of Fudge's office with Voldemort telling me that I am no longer Hogwarts' headmistress, but a convicted criminal and outlaw…" McGonagall opened her eyes and looked almost pleadingly at her niece. "But Meli, I wasn't even headmistress, only a fill-in as long as Albus was absent." She paused. "It wasn't exactly a pretty scene. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, grabbed my wand hexed them with the "Stupefy"-curse and fled."

"So that was the assassination attempt?" Melina exclaimed incredulously.

Minerva shrugged. "I guess so."

"So, what happened then?"

"I ran until late in the night and woke up on some field this morning. Then some aurors appeared – Fenmore was among them – and from their conversation I knew that the ministry is hunting me. And…" The older witch paused again. "That they are ordered to specifically look for black and grey tabby cats, because it could be me. It was a good thing they didn't test the _"Restitutio Animagum"-charm there, because I was sitting in a bush right next to them. Then I decided to come here and went looking for a fireplace that is connected to the floo network. Finally, I reached Ottery St. Catchpole, broke into the Weasley's house and came here."_

Inspite of herself, Melina grinned. Breaking in was so unlike her no-nonsense aunt. But then, what was as it should be? 

A leaden silence ensued. "So, how can I help you?" The younger McGonagall asked. "The manor isn't exactly a safe place for you. We've been told that we are not to leave the immediate vicinity of the estate and…that we are under observation."

Minerva's eyes widened in horror "They confined you to the manor?" She fell back and buried her face in her hands. "So that was what Arthur Weasley meant." At her niece's questioning look, she explained. "I heard him saying that he believes I was in the way of something and they…whoever 'they' are…want to get rid of me. Silence me..."

The younger woman picked up "And the people around you. Your conviction has not been made public. People would wonder. And we are confined to the estate to prevent Papa from publicly questioning the charges. It wasn't in the paper, because somebody could step up for you and overthrow the whole plan." She jumped up and started pacing again. "Great Wizards, aunt Minerva, that's a conspiracy. And…" Melina stopped and stared into the older woman's eyes. "And…Oh Merlin, you are a key figure in the whole thing. Probably the one to make it fail. That's why they hunt you. They need to get you out of the way." 

The two witches stared at each other. "But why? And why now?"

Minerva shrugged helplessly. "I don't know why. But Arthur Weasley said that Albus would give a public speech tomorrow, announcing the peace agreement with Voldemort."

"You are joking, right? Peace with Voldemort? That's a joke." 

"Apparently not."

"What the…"

"Melina! Stop it. We don't have time for ranting. I need your help. We have to do something... and we have to do it soon."

Melina swallowed. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not exactly. But I need to change my animagus form in some way, so that no one from the ministry will suspect me. That's the most important thing. And then I need to find out, what is going on and how the school fits into. And finally, I have to try to uncover this…this conspiracy. And…to figure what happened to Albus."

The younger woman felt her anger surge. Find out about Dumbledore? The man had joined the dark side, broke her heart and she still wanted to help him? She was about to voice her anger, but Minerva already went on. "However, to do all this, I need a safe hiding place. I thought the manor could be the place, but if the ministry has it under observation…I don't want you to get into any danger."

Her niece dismissed the idea with a wave. "Don't worry. We will be safe. But it would be too much for Papa. He already took the news so hard. It's better you don't stay in the house itself." Melina looked around in thought. "But where then?"

Some seconds later they stared at each other: "The cottage!"

****

Like it? Hate it? Confused? Fascinated? – Let me know thought that button down there, please.


	5. Passages and Animals

A/N: No rambling this time – only that much: The idea with the passages came from a story out of the H2H-fanon, so it isn't entirely mine.

Thankies again to all the reviewers, I love ya all and I'm happy that I got you all a bit confused. That was my intention…hehe. Your questions made me rethink the course of the story, so let's see where this is going. Thankies again.

To Nacima: Sorry that the idea of meeting Voldemort made you stop reading….

Chapter 5 – Passages and Animals

"I can't believe it. That I didn't think of it in the first place." Minerva McGonagall exclaimed. "The cottage is perfect. Nobody will ever look there." She jumped up and headed for the door.

The younger woman held her back. "How do we get there? Don't forget, the manor is observed. And if somebody sees us going there, the place won't be so unknown anymore."

Minerva smiled. " I forgot. You probably never heard of the secret passages." At her niece's confused face, she continued, "I'll tell you on the way."

The two women left the room and went stealthily to the broad staircase, which was situated on both sides of the hall. Halfway down on the left side Minerva stopped. She put the palm of her right hand on the wall and muttered: "_Revalio Portam". Immediately the wall covering disappeared, leaving the naked stone open where almost indiscernible lines marking a door frame became visible. Seconds later, the hidden door swung open revealing a dark chamber behind. _

Melina's eyes were wide. She knew, of course, that the family manor being several centuries old held many secrets. But hidden doors and passages…

Her aunt motioned her to follow as she stepped into the passageway. The door closed soundlessly behind them. The younger McGonagall held her breath. It was so completely dark that she could distinguish her companion only by the sound of her breathing. "_Lumos Muros_" Minerva  said and immediately the torches, lining the walls, began burning. She turned. "Follow me."

The tunnel was long and narrow. Melina looked around in wonder. "Are there more of those passages? " she asked.

"Yes, several dozen. Being a heir of Godric Gryffindor never had only advantages. It always made you a target for dark wizards. Thus, our ancestors built two secret tunnels into the original house. Later, when the families grew and the house had to be enlarged, they actually built the house around the passages. There are some connecting the rooms in the house. But the ones leading away from it, are more important and therefore better protected."

"So, who knows of them?"

"My father told each of us children when we were of age. It was to remain a secret." Minerva grinned. "Seems like your father kept it. He didn't even tell you."   

"No, he didn't…Did you ever tell anybody? Dumbledore, maybe?"

The other woman shook her head. "No, never. He knows of the connections between the rooms, because we used them sometimes…"

Her niece gave her a sly look. "No details, please. I don't wanna know."

Her aunt only raised an eyebrow. "I never said anything about the tunnels out."

"This is even better than those in Hogwarts. How do you get in?"

The older McGonagall raised a mocking eyebrow, but let the comment slide. "As you saw. You need to know, where the entrances are. None of them works with a wand. You need to use the power within yourself. You open the door with "_Revalio Portam" and go in. The door closes behind you and nobody will ever suspect anything, because the wall coverings will look completely untouched. You light the torches and go."_

Melina shook her head. "It's unbelievable. I grew up in this house, but I never suspected anything."

"There are many things about this manor, you don't know." Minerva paused. "But somehow I think, you will find out soon."    

When they reached the cottage about an hour later, Melina looked around in wonder. She knew that nobody had used the little house for at least 30 years. Nevertheless, the place looked as if it had just been left for daily business. The furniture was polished, the coverings were like new and no dust had settled on anything. 

She was about to mention it, when she realized that her companion did not recognise her surroundings. Minerva was leaning heavily against the back of a sofa, obviously trying to stay upright. Melina mentally slapped herself. Her aunt had been on her feet the whole day, she must have been exhausted. After all, she was not that young anymore…She slapped herself again for this thought. She knew that when push came to shove she would have to struggle to keep up with Minerva McGonagall. But now, her aunt seemed to have reached her exhaustion limit.

Without further ado, Melina helped her into the big bed, which stood on the far side of the one-room cabin. With the promise to return the next day, she turned to leave. Minerva, being asleep instantly, didn't even hear her leave.

***

The next evening, when Melina came back, Minerva seemed much calmer, well-rested, even relaxed. Her niece sighed inwardly. It seemed, being so far from other people was not so bad after all. She sat down heavily in the armchair by the crackling fire. 

The older McGonagall eyed her carefully for a while and finally asked: "So?"

"So what?"

"The big announcement came? Peace with Voldemort? Who is now Headmaster of Hogwarts? Everybody can feel safe from now on?"

Melina jumped up. "How can you be so calm?" she screeched, "Yes, all of that crap happened. Dumbledore stood in front of the Ministry with the Dark Lord by his side, like a good friend, and said that we have peace now. Nobody has to be afraid anymore and everything will be just as it was before the war. What a crap! All I wanted to do was retch. I can't believe it. Why did we ever trust this man?"

"Because he deserved it. Because he had never disappointed us. Because we liked and loved him."

The younger shot around. "Are you defending him?" she asked incredulously, "After all he has done to you, you are defending him? Dumbledore has lost his mind. Or – which would be even worse – he changed over to the dark side."

"That might be. But since we don't know for certain, we cannot go with any assumption."

"You are giving up, then?"

"No. Never. I want to know, what is going on. I need to know, to clear my name and…" Minerva paused, "to find out, what happened to Albus." She turned and slowly started to walk around in the room. "I didn't stop loving him, you know. I loved him for way too long, to give that up in such a short time. I think that the man in that office was not Albus, at least not the Albus we know. And I am intend to find out, what happened."

"But first…" Minerva raised herself to her full height, "do I need a good camouflage. My cat form isn't helping. I need something new…"

Melina nodded. "I gave it some thought too, but didn't really came to a conclusion. You know that I never underwent the training. My only idea was that you could choose another animal."

Her aunt frowned. "Actually, I thought more along the lines of changing the looks of my cat. Even without going through the training you know that you don't choose your animal, but the animal just comes out of you. I don't know, if I could become something completely different."

"Not even an eagle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think we don't have an eagle on our family crest without a reason. The eagle is the animal sign of the McGonagalls. So I thought it might be possible for you to transform into one. Actually, your saying that most of the magic coming with the family estate is wandless and comes from within the person, gave me the idea…." She hesitated, but went on with even more enthusiasm. "Come on, aunt Minerva, you are a Transfigurations mistress after all. And you have more powers than you ever let on. I know you could pull it off…"

"Do you really think so?"

Meli merely raised an eyebrow and smiled.

With a sigh Minerva relented. "Okay, I give it a try. But I can't promise anything. It might not work.."

The younger witch smiled again. "What was your idea? You said that you wanted to change your cat-looks." She frowned in confusion. "How will you pull that off? If the animal chooses the wizard there is no chance to assume another appearance for that animal. How do want to accomplish that?"

Now, it was Minerva's turn to smile. "Well, there is a potion. Or at least an old recipe, your grandfather created."

Her niece grew excited. "So all I have to do is take the recipe and cook up the potion? Or I can bring it here and we brew it together?"

One look into her aunt's face stopped her excited chatting. "It's not SO easy, isn't it?"

The older McGonagall shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not." She drew in a steadying breath. "You see, this is the difficult part of my idea….The recipe is a rough draft. It was never really tested. My idea was to be the 'guinea pig', so to speak." She grinned slightly, but grew serious again instantly. "We need somebody who is really good in potions."

Melina waited for her to go on, but then realization dawned on her. "Snape? You are talking about Snape?" At her aunts confirming nod, she jumped up. "This is ridiculous, Minerva. Asking Snape is idiotic."

"But he's the best potions master we can possibly get our hands on…"

"Yes, but he's also a death eater.."

"Former, Melina. Former death eater…"

"Who came back to support Dumbledore. And with Dumbledore on side of the Dark Lord, where do you think Snape's loyalties will be? Certainly not on yours…"

"But he's the best I can think of…Besides, if we could get him to our side, we would also have somebody in Hogwarts, who could find out what is going on."

The young witch shook her head. "I don't like this. I don't like it one bit." She said forcefully.

Her older carbon copy calmly replied: "You don't have to…All you have to do is get him here, without him knowing of course, where I am…just in case he won't help us. But I think, we will convince him."

Melina shot around. "Do you really trust him?"

Minerva smiled tiredly "It doesn't matter if I do. He is the man who can help me, therefore I need to try at least."

Melina sighed in defeat. "What shall I do?"

Her aunt smiled in relief. "You need to go to Hogwarts and bring him here."

The eyes of her niece widened. "Minerva, we are confined to the manor. They want to silence us. Do you honestly think they will let me wander around in the castle or on the grounds trying to lure away the potions master for some 'undisclosed reason'? They will know that I am in contact with you and then they will follow me and catch you…"

Minerva grinned and shook her head. "No child, of course not. There is a much easier way…."

***

Okay, just below is the review-button. Do me a favor and please review. Thanks.


	6. Encounter of the unpleasant Kind

A/N: Yep, here he comes, Severus Snape himself. Parts of this I wrote due to multiple requests by a single lady (hiya M, *g*, when will I find your name under the reviewers????) and a lovely AD/MM/SS I read once. This is the first time, I actually try to write Severus, so I don't really know, how it comes out. The same goes for the little fight down there. Thus, I would really appreciate comments from your side – YES! That was me begging for reviews. Lol

As for my reviewers, thank you all. Petriebird, I do agree with you…I'll see, how I can write that in…

So, on we go….

Chapter 6: Encounter of the unpleasant Kind

Melina stealthily crept through the dungeons of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inwardly, she shook her head. Her family really had more secrets than she had ever thought. A direct floo connection to the potions classroom from her grandfather's study. It was unbelievable…

Her aunt had only grinned as she gave her the special floo powder, which would cover her journey and told her to use some of her auror tactics to go from the classroom to Severus' chambers. 

Severus Snape – she couldn't believe it. Severus Snape – the Slytherin darling, cold, arrogant, silent, royal pain in the butt. That was what he had been during their time in school. Of course, Melina had not really been interested in him. He came to her attention only as the annoying Slytherin, who came into their ways, when she was out for mischief with her cousin James and his friends. Although, they were a year younger than she was, she had been best friends with the Marauders and was usually a part of their pranks. And they had been her partners in crime when she had played cupid for aunt Minerva and Professor Dumbledore…

Melina grinned at the memory, but quickly came back to the present. Snape had been a part of that trick too. Although rather involuntarily. And now she was here to get him to help her aunt. Against Dumbledore…She didn't like this. She didn't like it in the least. But she had promised Minerva to bring him over to the cottage.

Looking at the door before her, Melina recognised it as the door to Snape's chambers…Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the use of her 'slip in'-charm and, what would be even more trying, the encounter with Severus Snape…

***

Inside, Severus Snape sat at his desk, stared unseeingly at the ceiling and tried to make sense of the day. Which wasn't easy. Dumbledore's speech had shaken the school to its core. About its effect on him, Severus didn't dare to think.

Dumbledore and Voldemort siding with each other – working together – was a nauseating thought. Never before had the news of a peace been taken so negatively. Seeing the two wizards standing together had filled the students and teachers alike with horror. When Dumbledore announced the peace, nobody had cheered. Instead, the Great Hall was filled with a tense silence. And then the old man had dropped the bomb: Voldemort would take over as headmaster.

Since then, the whole school, even the Slytherins, seemed to hold its breath. Tomorrow, the new headmaster would arrive…and what would happen then? Would a long and broad trail of blood cover the grounds, wiping out all signs of half-bloods and Muggle borns? Would everybody, who had opposed the Dark Lord be subjected to his revenge? If so, Snape would find himself on top of that list. Along with Potter and his minions, along with Lupin and McGonagall.

Severus had caught a good look of the trio during the speech. Granger had shaken her head in disbelief throughout the whole show, Weasley seemed ready to throw up (judging from the greenish color of his face) and Potter had looked as if his world was falling apart. He understood, how the boy felt. Severus sneered at himself 'Now that was a first, him understanding Potter and feeling the same way' – but it was true.

And then an owl had flown in, delivering the message that Voldemort would come the next day to assume his new position.

After the show was over, Professor Sprout, with the last shred of control left in her, had send the students off to their dormitories and then released the teachers to prepare for the impending arrival of their new superior.

What would become of the school? One thing was certain, it would not stay they way it was, not the way Dumbledore or McGonagall had handled the school. Severus grinned. Another thing was sure, Minerva would put in one hell of a fight to keep Voldemort from changing anything….If she got a chance, that is.

That thought drew Snape out of his chair and he leaned against the desk with his arms crossed. He shuddered inwardly. Where was McGonagall? Nobody had seen her in the school for three days straight. They had looked everywhere, but had found neither hair nor hide of the Deputy – now acting – Headmistress. It was so unlike her not to be there for her classes and not even leave a message. When it came down to her teaching duty, McGonagall didn't play around.

Snape was worried about the woman. Despite their constant bickering, his respect and admiration for Minerva had grown immensely over the years. Especially, since the second rise of Voldemort she had become an indispensable part of their force. Being second to Dumbledore, basically every detail went through her hands. She was one of their top strategists. She led a small special force (what this squad exactly did, was a secret even to him, but he knew it was a crucial force), trained new members, taught her classes and took over as headmistress, whenever Dumbledore was away, which had become a regularity. And through all of this, she seemed to actually enjoy herself.

Even though his own workload was heavy, Severus didn't know, how she did it. How Minerva could juggle all her tasks and bloom through it, was fascinating and drew him to her. She was a very attractive woman, despite being almost twice his age and Severus had to check himself hard, not to fall for her. She was Albus' woman, after all…

But where was she? Had something happened to her? Was she the first victim of whatever was going on here? 

Some stick poking him into his back painfully jolted him out of his musings. He mentally slapped himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. Thus, somebody had been able to sneak in and was now threatening him, for this stick in his back couldn't be anything else than a wand poised to curse him. 

Severus mentally plotted his escape, when his attacker hissed: "Don't even think about it, Snape! Hands up! Turn around, slowly! No funny business!" 

The potions master did as he was told, raised his hands, turned around and gasped…

"Hello Severus. Long time no see." His attacker said in a cold voice. Snape's breath caught.

The woman in front of him almost looked like Minerva, from the tall shapely figure, over the dark hair, right down to the deep dark eyes that used to look at him with defiance and challenge. Only the voice was different, for this woman put all her disgust with him into it.

"Melina." He acknowledged his tone matching hers. "What gives me the 'pleasure' of your visit?"

The woman bristled. "Don't believe that I am here for utter enjoyment. I'm here on business."

"No, why else should a princess like you come down to the world of a lowly nothing like me." He sneered.

"Nothing? Lowly nothing?" Melina screeched. "That's the way you are treating people. You think, just because you are a Slytherin, you own the world. And everybody, who is not 'worthy' enough to join your temple, is a nothing. You call them – call us – mudbloods, but that's what you are…You …you…" Her temper was near the boiling point.

"I…what, Melina?" he replied coolly.

"Your world? Why I don't come down to your world?" she sneered back "Who would want to be in a snake pit?"

Snape's eyes blazed. Damn Gryffindors. Damn that woman. He had a history with her – and not a pleasant one. Melina McGonagall had been the star of the school in their time. A-student, charms specialist, Quidditch chaser, beauty queen, everybody's darling and – of course – Gryffindor's princess. And, she had been in the Marauder's gang pulling pranks wherever they could. Very often, he had been the butt of their pranks. And he had hated her for it, maybe because of his short-lived secret crush on her. She, of course, had never given a damn and he had put away the mere notion as far as he could.

And now, more than 20 years later, she was here, in his chambers, in the middle of the night, throwing insults at him. 

"So, why did you bother?"

"Arrogant bastard! It was certainly not my idea. If it weren't for a good cause, I surely would stay away from you as far as I could."

It was true, she would never come to him without a good reason, Severus knew that. He had heard her cursing him. After the Potters were killed, she had attacked him in a fit of rage with words and her fists. He sighed feeling defeated and too tired to fight with her.

"So what do you want, Melina?" he asked almost gently.

The woman stared at him suspiciously. Was it a trick? Or was he really willing to act civilized? …He seemed to be sincere and therefore, Melina tried to reign in her temper. It wouldn't help her aunt if she ticked off Snape. He was still that arrogant jerk, but he was the one who could help them.

McGonagall took a deep breath. "It's about aunt Minerva."

"Minerva? Is she alright? Did anything happen to her? Where is she?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Meli raised her eyebrows in surprise and a frown settled upon her face. This sounded almost as if Snape was worried. Almost like he cared. If yes, good. If not, well, then they had to take the appropriate measures. "Yes, she is alright and well. But I can't tell you were she is. And I won't." She drew in a long breath. "But she needs your help. There is a potion to brew and she believes that you are the right man for it. She also believes you to be trustworthy…" here she paused. "Something, I am not sure, I would agree to. But as she thinks so, alas, I will follow her opinion."

Severus was taken aback. Not by Melina's comments, but by the request itself. Minerva needed him to brew a potion? She trusted him? Internally, he almost grew some inches in pride. He had finally accomplished it.

"What kind of a potion?"

"I can't tell you. Not here." Melina gestured around. "The school is not safe enough for this kind of talk. You have to come with me."

"Where to?" Snape was suspicious.

The woman merely smiled "You'll see." 

****

A/N: So, what do you think? Please let me know, for this was a really difficult piece to write and I'm quite uncertain, how it turned out. 


	7. The first Appearance of a Plan

A/N: Okay, for this one I have only one thing to say: Please, review. Please. Please. ***gets down on her knees and throws huge, wet puppy dog eyes*** Please. Please! Please!!!! – Nooo, I'm not desperate. lol

Chapter 7 – The first Appearance of a Plan

Until the very end of his life, Severus Snape would always wonder about this night, when Melina McGonagall blazed into his dungeons to ask for his help. The journey to the cottage went by him in a blur. Even now, sitting upright in an armchair near the fireplace and listening to Minerva's explanations, he felt almost surreal.

His mind wandered back to the stealthy way he and Melina had gone from his office to the Potions classroom. That woman certainly knew how to duck and dodge any obstacle in their way, he had to give her that. She must be a really able auror. His amazement had grown once inside his classroom. McGonagall had headed straight for the fireplace and impatiently urged him to follow. Severus had thought about reminding her that this room wasn't connected to the floo network, but one look at her face kept his mouth shut. Melina had motioned him into the fireplace, told him to hold onto her (something that had caused a lot of stiffness and uneasiness in both of them) and after throwing some rather odd smelling powder and shouting "Albany House", they travelled to a magnificent study.   

Snape was still in awe over the opulence he had seen. He had been to old and big estates, like Malfoy Manor, and lived in Hogwarts for 16 years, but that didn't prepare him for the sight of the vastness and lavishness of this place. High ceilinged rooms with silken wall coverings and expensive tapestries; the furniture, chandeliers and paintings shouted of money and whispered of magical secrets. Seeing the family crest of the McGonagalls displayed prominently on one Ghobelin, Severus realized with a start that he was suddenly inside the house of one of the wealthiest, most influential and oldest families of the wizarding community. Looking around this magnificent place he finally understood why James Potter and Melina had always treated Lucius like a beggar. Compared to the McGonagalls, the Malfoys were downright poor.    

Although he had suspected hints of magic everywhere, he was taken aback when his companion opened a door out of nowhere in the middle of the huge staircase. Walking through the long passage had made him feel uncomfortable and Melina seemed uneasy too, as if the walls were coming closer all the time. A wave of relief swept over Severus, once he left the tunnel and came face to face with Minerva.

And now he was sitting here, staring at the two witches in front of him and was none the wiser.

"So, are you willing to help us?"

Severus looked blankly at the two women.

"Severus? Did you hear me?"

He snapped back into reality, seeing Melina bristling and Minerva slumping down in defeat. It was a heart-wrenching sight and Snape hurriedly promised: "Of course I'll help you. Just say what I must do and I'll do it."

Minerva smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Severus." She took both of his hands. "Thank you so much for helping me, …for believing me. It means so much."

He shifted uneasily; fully aware of the daggering looks the younger McGonagall shot him. Turning to his colleague he was all business. "Your niece mentioned a potion that needs to be brewed. What is it?"

The older witch raised an eyebrow at the formal reference to Melina, but said nothing. Instead she took a deep breath. "This is a bit complicated to explain. My father had experimented to mix the Polyjuice Potion with some kind of a Metamorphmagus potion and some other things. He was actually successful. He found a recipe, which would make it possible for me to change the appearance of my cat. Don't ask me how. There is a part in the recipe referring explicitly to animagi. At least, that is what my father said."   

Snape followed her words in disbelief. "How can this be possible? Polyjuice is for human transformation only. Metamorphmagi have nothing to do with potions, it's a gift and Animagi are a part of transfiguration. So how shall all of this mix into a potion and actually work?"

Minerva grinned. "Well, potions was never my strong side, much to my father's dismay. He, however, was a genius in the subject. I am sure he wouldn't have written the recipe down, if he wasn't convinced of its success."

"But how come I never heard of it?"

The transfiguration teacher smiled. "Easily. You see the potion is illegal." Both, Severus and Melina drew in a hissing breath. "Or rather, it has never been legalized."

"Why not?"

"Papa couldn't prove that it worked…well, he never tried to prove it."

"It has never been tested?" Severus asked in alarm.

"No. Never."

"Minerva, do you know what could happen if it doesn't work? I could kill you." He started pacing. "I could kill you by making even the smallest mistake. And we would never know. I could brew the potion correctly and still kill you. The risk is just too big."

"Tough times require tough measures, Severus. The ministry is hunting me, and my animagus form as it is doesn't provide any protection. I need to change it." 

"But why don't you try becoming another animal. It can't be more difficult or dangerous than the potion. Please, Aunt Minerva." Melina begged.

"She is right, you know. Going through the animagus process is probably a better chance." 

Minerva laughed at the questioning looks of her companions.  She said: "This has to be the first time I saw you two agreeing on something. It looks good, though." The other two blushed in embarrassment. "But unfortunately, there is also the time factor. The animagus process takes too much time. I would have to start from scratch to find a new animal. This takes time – time I don't have. The potion is faster."

"This might be, Aunt Minerva, but I still think you should try the other option. We could find somebody to help you speed up the whole thing…AND…I don't think you need to search for a new animal. There is one within you."

Her aunt started. "Yes, a cat."

The younger McGonagall shook her head. "No there is one more. Remember, when you told me that the family was surprised about your becoming a cat? They had expected another one from you."

Snape followed the exchange in fascination. Those two women were so similar. In their looks, their carriage, their gestures and certainly their stubbornness. And he was mesmerized. But at the moment he was just curious at what Melina was hinting at. "Which form did they expect?"

Melina smiled and pointed to a painting on the wall, which displayed the McGonagall crest: A proud eagle in flight with a staff in his claws on a tartan background. They adage of the family was also displayed. "Viribus Unitis" it said. Severus found it fitting, seeing and remembering how the members of the family had stuck together all the time.

"You mean I should try to turn into an eagle?"

"Yes, why not? You said yourself that a lot of the magic in the house is directly connected to the family members and that the usage of it comes from within us. Why should it be impossible for you to turn into the animal on our coat of arms? And besides I just know the man to help you on that…"

Severus interrupted her. "Honestly Melina, this is ridiculous. We all know how difficult the animagus transformation is. And we all know that a wizard or witch can't change this form at random." 

Melina's enthusiastic grin faded. "But it is a lot safer than the potion. Especially with the help of the man I have in mind."

He sneered. "Oh yeah? And just who shall this man be? I mean, whatever we do here is highly illegal. We cannot just go and post an ad for help. And we cannot trust anybody…"

The younger woman was about to come with a sharp reply, but her aunt stopped her. "Stop it, the both of you. You are both right…and that is the problem. Both options are dangerous and both are illegal, but I still have no choice. I must do something and thus, I will try the potion AND the animagus thing." Minerva halted the upcoming protests by raising her hand. "Please, try to understand. I have to do this. I just have to."

The two younger ones opened their mouths to protest, but decided against it. There was really no point. If Minerva McGonagall had made up her mind, she would not change her decision. It was now a matter of helping her to accomplish her plans. Therefore, Severus asked for the recipe. When he had the parchment in his hands, however, he could not refrain from an incredulous comment. "This has to be the most complicated potion ever. Are you certain it is possible? Are you really certain?"

His colleague smiled thinly. "I told you, my father was a genius. I never said it would be easy, but I believe that you are the only one who can do it."

Severus almost smiled. This was more praise than he had ever heard from her. But when scrutinizing the parchment again, another problem came to his mind. "I will be hard-pressed to find all those ingredients in my stock. And it says that the potion needs to be concocted over four days. Voldemort will arrive tomorrow…no," he checked the grandfathers clock near the northern window, "this morning to take over the school. I don't think I can brew this under his eyes, without raising suspicion."

Minerva frowned. "I know, but I believe that I have the right place for you. Not that you can be any less careful there." She started walking around. "The potion in itself would be insignificant to most, but some people could easily draw the connection. And since nobody must know where I am or that you know, we cannot have you disappear from the school grounds on a regular basis, because we need your eyes and ears in Hogwarts, too. So there is only one option…" She turned to her companions: "My father's lab in Hogwarts."

Snape stared at her wide-eyed. "Your father's lab in Hogwarts? He had a personal lab there?"

Melina butted in. "Sure, he did. What did you think?" She shook her head in disbelief. Then she took action. "Aunt Minerva, you go to sleep. I'll bring this …this," she pointed at Severus, "whatever back to the school and show him around."

"Do you know where it is and how to get in?"

"Sure. In the dungeons south of the Ravenclaw dorms."

Her aunt nodded. "Do you know where the secret stocks are?"

"I guess we will find them."

"Good. Now go and please, try to be civil to each other." Minerva waved them out with a grin.

"Very funny." Was the muttered comment from Severus and Melina as they stepped into the passage again.

When they were gone, Minerva had a mischievous grin on her face. "They will make a lovely couple…if they don't kill each other before."

***

Liked it? Hated it? Completely confused? Let me know. Thanks


	8. A Potion, some Information and even more...

A/N: Good news, I finally know, how to go on with this thing. Well, at least for some more chapters. This one here, brings in a potion and some information, which only fuels the confusion. As always, please, let me know what you think and REVIEW, please. Thankies to those who reviewed. 

Inca: James is Minerva's nephew, the son of her older sister. I have no clue, if I send you those chapters. Dazed and confused – that's me. And no, AD doesn't know of the lab, he met old McGonagall just after this one finished his Hogwarts' career.

Jestana, Petriebird18 and SilverWitch: Severus and Melina might end up together, but if they do it won't be easy for them.

Chapter 8 – A Potion, some Information and even more Confusion

Four days later, Severus Snape breathed a sigh of relief. The potion was ready. And almost as far was his resolve to do the same thing as Minerva had done: disappear. During the last days he had aged almost 10 years due the tension of brewing this potion, the constant wariness of the Dark Lord's behaviour and his continuous brawling with Melina.

Melina – how that woman grated his nerves. Her openly displayed distrust made his temper boil and brought out the worst in him. Not that she didn't match him notch for notch. Her temper was almost as explosive as his. More than once, Minerva had to play peacemaker. And it was taking its toll on her. That, however, only seemed to enhance her beauty…

"Stop it, Severus." He scolded himself. "This is neither the time nor the place for such feelings. Besides, she is still in love with Albus. That much is obvious." Still, there were so many times when he just wanted to take her in his arms and make all her worries go away in his embrace.

The fluid in the large cauldron had taken on a baby-blue colour, signalling that the potion was ready to be poured into flasks. Severus looked around for an assortment of them in the spacious lab. Horus McGonagall had named this place his "Professional Kitchen" – an appropriate name. It was a fully equipped potions lab, full of cauldrons, scales, flasks and potions ingredients. The stock of ingredients was not only unbelievably extensive, but also 

re-stocked itself automatically. The old man had sure known his magic. It was a paradise for brewing potions.

If only the fear of being caught would go away. Melina's sneaking in every night to fetch him for his daily – and much anticipated – visits at the cottage certainly didn't help. He knew the entrance to the "kitchen" was well hidden, but still…

"So, is it ready?"

Severus jumped. Once again, Melina had managed to sneak up on him. Either she was really a brilliant auror, or he was losing his edge. Neither one was a pleasant thought. Out of his uneasiness he only responded with a sneer.

Melina was much too excited to pay any attention. "Is the potion done?"

"Yes, I only need too fill it up. If I ever find a set of flasks."

She looked around and with one swift motion pulled a set of a dozen crystal ones from a nearby shelf. "Here you go."

Severus stared at her somewhat dumbfounded. She only smiled, and he forgot the snide remark that had been on his mind. Instead, he turned to the cauldron shaking his head.

Melina stepped around the worktable and asked: "Do you need any help?" Before he could reply, she caught a glimpse of the content of the cauldron. "Eeeek... A blue potion." She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Are you sure that this is going to work?"

He bristled, "I followed the recipe to the letter. There is no need…"

"Relax Severus. I didn't mean to imply that you made a mistake. Baby blue is just a rather unusual colour for a potion. And since it has never been tested before, I'm just a little sceptical."

Snape was confused. The woman sounded civil – almost as if she was trying to be nice. Looking at her he had to admit she was attractive, especially when she wasn't treating him like dirt. Women! Especially the two he was dealing with right now. They were fascinating, but so confusing too. Pulling himself together, he said: "Well, I cannot guarantee anything. As I said, I followed the recipe with utmost care. Still, I don't know if it really works, how or for how long…or…if there are any side effects. The parchment didn't say anything about it."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

He looked at her in surprise. Melina caught that look and explained: "If you had seen Aunt Minerva trying to change her animagus form during the last few days, you would agree. It's exhausting…and painful. Very often she just screams in agony. It must be horrible. And even worse, there is absolutely no progress." She looked worried. "I really wonder what did the trick in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"What made her cross the line when she became an animagus in the first place. I mean, back then Dumbledore was her teacher. And…" she made a face, "we cannot really ask him, can we?"

Severus almost laughed. No, to ask Dumbledore was certainly out of question. "You mentioned that you know somebody who could help your aunt? Who is it? Maybe he could really help."

Melina looked at him blankly for a moment. "Oh, you are talking about Baldur?" Snape's face was a mask of confusion. "Baldur Nipps. You know, the man, who invented the justimentors. He is a specialist in Charms AND Transfiguration. He could be a real help. So I called him yesterday."

Severus swallowed nervously. "Nipps? Isn't he a bit mad?"

The woman grinned. "Not more than other people I know. As a matter of fact, the only difference between him and Dumbledore is the fact that Baldur likes to make a show out of his so-called madness. He is a genius. But, yes, he does like to shock people."

"How do you know?"

Melina shrugged. "I have been protecting him and his work for almost 3 years." She corked the last flask. "Let's tidy up here and go. Aunt Min is waiting."

They cleared away any signs that this room had been used and left. Melina uttered a quick spell to seal and hide the chamber and they started to stealthily make their way to the Potions classroom.

It took them about half an hour to reach their destination. The hallways had been almost crowded. Hooded figures were running busily through the school, as if they were looking for something.

Hiding in the shadows of a suit of armour near the Great Hall they waited for a group of ten people to pass. The group was whispering and obviously very agitated. The two in the shadows couldn't make out lots of the conversation, but one thing they understood clearly. "She must have hidden it somewhere…It must be here"

Melina and Snape stared at each other wide-eyed. Once the group had disappeared they tried to run as much as possible, but only got around the next corner, when a new group came into view. McGonagall pulled them both into the shadows again, pressed her index finger to her companion's mouth to silence him and performed a quick hiding-spell on them. Breathlessly, they waited for this group to disappear too. 

Again, they heard the hushed conversation about *it*. "Where could she possibly hide it? We have turned everything upside down."

Another figure suggested: "What if she has taken it with her? And hidden it somewhere else? I mean, it isn't exactly big."

The others hushed him. "True, but the full effect can only be achieved here in school. Dumbledore said, it is somewhat tied to Hogwarts. And… he made sure that she wouldn't bring anything with her, when she went to the Ministry."

The first figure wasn't convinced. "I still don't understand, what kind of power could possibly be in this thing. It isn't like she could create a massive weapon or call magical creatures into play with it."

The others quieted him. "The Dark Lord ordered us to find it. Dumbledore has told him that if McGonagall had free reign here and this thing to use, she could turn over our plans. That's why he and the Dark Lord wanted to remove her from Hogwarts. And that's why we are searching for it."

And gone they were.

The two hidden people swallowed nervously. This didn't sound good. Not good at all. Looking at each other they found a shared seriousness. Without uttering a word, Melina set up a moving invisibility spell around them and they made their way as quietly as possible to the Potions classroom.

Inside they stepped into the fireplace and with the use of the special floo powder travelled to Albany House instantly…


	9. The Potion

A/N: This is more of an add-in chapter. It might not be driving the plot along so much, but it makes sense. Believe me. Oh, and if Severus' behaviour confuses you (I have to say, that guy confuses ME a great deal), lets just say, his idea doesn't come out of rational thought.

Thankies to my reviewers: Jestana, Silver Witch, VoyICJ and Star(). And thankies to you Laura Kay for those compliments. Mine go to you, since your story "What She's Doing Now", made my picture of MM/SS.

Further thanks to those of you, who reviewed my story "The Duelling Contest". Please, keep it up. The Reviewing, I mean.

Chapter 9 – The Potion

Once inside Horus McGonagall's study at the manor, Severus exclaimed: "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea. But it confirms our suspicions that Aunt Minerva is the key figure in that whole mess. Whatever she can do, it would make their plans fail.  Now, let's not stand around here, we need to go."

They quickly went to the staircase, but stopped halfway down the hall and pressed against the wall. Uray McGonagall came up the stairs.

Melina's heart constricted at the sight of her father. He had aged so much during the last week. The worry about his sister and the situation in the wizarding community were very hard on him. Quite often, Melina was tempted to share her secret with him, but her aunt had strongly advised against it. "The less he knows, the safer he is. They will come on you in their search for me. If he doesn't know anything, they can't do anything." Still, it was a difficult thing to do.

When he had passed, they quickly went to the secret door and proceeded into the tunnel. Maybe, it was only Severus' overtired mind, but the walls seemed to give him more room this night. "That was a close call again." He quietly said.

His only answer was a nod, as Melina once again broke into a run to reach their destination faster. He had to hurry to keep up with her.

They reached their destination in a much shorter time than usual, but had to sit down on the armchairs breathing heavily. 

"What is the matter? Where have you been so long?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"Everything." Melina answered. "They school was so crowded tonight, we had to hide at least half a dozen times on our way from the kitchen to the classroom."

"Why?"

"It seems like the Dark Lord is bringing in his supporters at night to search for something. During the day they aren't there." Severus commented slightly out of breath.

"Yes, and there are certainly more of them. We didn't have so many problems during the last nights."

"And now?"

"Now, they seem to have become frantic about something." The younger woman replied. "Although I cannot imagine about what."

"It's obvious, isn't it? The longer Minerva is on the run, the more they have to fear that their plans go to waste. Especially, if they don't find this item they were looking for." With a wave of his hand, Snape signalled that he would elaborate on this topic later on. "The Dark Lord cannot keep up his pretence of doing no harm to anyone for an indefinite time. So far nothing out of the ordinary has happened. He hasn't changed anything so far. The school is run as usual." Snape coldly commented.

"That is a relief and a surprise. I didn't think he would do that." Minerva chimed in.           

Snape looked at her. "Yes, but it is completely against his basic plans: To wipe out any trace of 'Mudbloods' from the community." He paused, knowing full well that despite their noble and ancient descent, the last two generations of McGonagalls were considered as such. The women exchanged a worried glance. 

He tried to get their thoughts back on track. "Additionally, he has to hurry, because people start to ask questions. Unpleasant questions. Mostly, where their transfiguration teacher is and what has happened to her." He turned to Minerva again. "You have been gone for over week. Nobody has seen you or heard from you. And Voldemort's introduction speech wasn't exactly enlightening. All he has told them was that you had been removed from your positions at school. That isn't exactly the thing to quell the curiosity of people. Especially, those like Potter, Granger and Weasley."

"Does he suspect anything? That you are on my side, helping me?  Does he suspect that you know where I am?"

"No, I don't think so. He has given me absolutely no reason to believe that he doesn't trust me. With Dumbledore on his side, he has me on his side, too. One way or the other. Only sometimes I get a bad feeling, but that could be my imagination. And since it looks like the fireplace in my classroom hasn't been used for decades…"

Minerva grinned. "You wonder why, right?" Severus nodded. "Well, I cannot explain the specifics, since my father never shared them. But he liked to go home daily…without permission that is. Therefore, he meddled a bit with the floo powder, so it became untraceable. But," she held up her hand in warning. "as far as I know, it only works with certain fireplaces. Probably only with those in the manor and some in the school. Those he would use…"

Snape nodded in awe. "Your father was a genius. Really. His abilities as Potions master were really quite overwhelming. I have never seen such complex potions recipes as in your father's books in this lab."

McGonagall smiled, pleased, but quickly became all business again. "So, are you done with this 'Make-over'-potion (I decided to name it like that, since this is what is going on. I know there is probably another name, but still…)?"

He took some flasks out the pockets of his robes, and Melina did the same. "Yes, it is finished. But, I don't know how it is going to work. If there are side effects, or how long it works or anything. The only hint your father provided in the recipe was that you have to picture the new look in your mind while taking it."

Minerva nodded. "Alright." She stood up and took one vial. "Well, let's hope for the best."

"Are you sure, you wanna do that? This stuff could kill you." Melina asked. 

Her aunt only nodded. Her face however, was pale with anxiety.

Snape felt a need to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'm here. I also brought some potions with me to revive and strengthen you in case something goes wrong."

His colleague nodded gratefully.

"But what if a side effect comes later? You can't hang around here until we find out exactly how that stuff works. You need to return to the school by morning."

Severus shook his head. "I am not returning. I'll stay here. I am of much better use nearby. Besides, I can't stand being in Hogwarts any longer."

"Good heavens, no Severus. You have to go back! You must go back!"

"Why, Minerva? Hogwarts is no longer a good place to be. It is only a matter of time until Lord Voldemort will start to show his true face. He is all set to do it. You know it, and I know it. If I am stuck there, we might lose the chance to stay in contact. And let's face it; with all of those goons running around the castle at night, it will become almost impossible for Melina to sneak in. It was a very close call tonight already."

Minerva frowned. "It might be that it is going to be dangerous, but, we need you there. You are the only one who can find out and keep us informed on what is happening in the school." She started pacing. "If the plan – and my ability to make it fail – has something to do with the school, we need somebody inside. And Severus, you are the only one who can be that somebody. Only you!" Her voice turned into a plea. "Please Severus, you must go back.."

For several minutes they simply stood there and with their eyes locked battled out their different positions.

"You don't leave me any choice, do you?" He finally relented with a defeated sigh.

"Well, it is the most sensible thing to do. And…" Melina chimed in. "we'll find a way to keep up our contact."

Snape turned his head between the two women. They were serious and determined. So, of course, he would return. "Alright, then. I'll go back."

The McGonagalls visibly relaxed.

"Now, about that potion. Why don't we find out, if it works and how…"

Minerva nodded and held the vial with the potion high. She scrunched her nose. "Baby-blue. Now that is an odd colour. Not a very comforting one, I have to admit."

"Well, the recipe said, it would turn into this. So, I believe your father aimed for this colour."

"Never say my father had no sense for the odd things in life…" Minerva snorted.

Then she un-corked the flask and raised it to her mouth. She shot one last look at her companions...

"Think of the new look, you want to have. And don't worry, I'm right here." "Good luck, Aunt Min."…

Closed her eyes, concentrated hard and downed the content of the vial in one gulp.

At first nothing happened, but then all her insides began to lurch in the way she was familiar with from her first animagus transformations. Only it burned much more…

"My goodness…Aunt Minerva…"

****

So, what do you think. Please remember, reviews are the only profit I'm making here. So make me rich, if you'd be so kind. Thanks


	10. A Conversation in the Past

A/N: Yep, I'm evil. I'm not telling you now, if and how the potion worked. But I thought, since I have Albus as the second character in the search pattern, I might as well write something about him…For the timeframe, I follow canon, thus this conversation takes place in 1959.

Mucho, many thankies for the reviews: assassinatorgirl, petriebird18, Elayne Sedai, PrincessWitch, Jestana

Tetris: Thanks. Yi think I got your songs. They are the ones I uploaded recently, right?

The SilverWitch: Severus is not over it yet…certainly not. We'll see, if and how he and Meli get together

LauraKay: The potion is to make her animagus form look different.

Athenia McGonagall: I'm afraid, just like the others, you have to wait a bit longer

LinZE: Phoenix? Huh? Could you explain? Thanks

Chapter 10 – A Conversation in the Past

"I have to admit, I am very glad to have you on my side.," the man said with a sigh.  "It seems so ridiculous to me that our people not only start to openly offend Muggle-borns and Halfbloods, but also involve themselves in this Muggle Cold War."

"It is certainly very unwise to separate our community from those on the continent.  The Dark Side would profit greatly from our discord."

"That is what I try to hammer into their heads, but all they do is shrug at the stupid ideas of a 'crazy old man'"

"Did somebody insult you?"  

"No Albus, nobody went that far yet.  However, I think it is only a matter of time until they try to silence me.  And my history as well as my personal situation undoubtedly gives them ammunition."

"Don't worry, Horus.  I am on your side.  We need to cooperate and include ALL magic people into our society.  I do think you are right and I will speak up on your behalf." 

"I thank you so much, Albus.  If you – the hero and victor over Grindelwald, renowned alchemist and Deputy of Hogwarts – publicly voice the same opinion as mine, I am sure people will be more inclined to listen."

Both men leaned back in their armchairs sipping their tea in silence.  Dumbledore took the opportunity to study his companion, the Minister of Magic.  Even at 110, Horus McGonagall looked as youthful and handsome as ever.  He was a tall and broad man, and his severe features were still unsoftened by wrinkles.  With slight envy, Albus also considered that while his own hair had turned completely white already, the older man still retained his original light brown color.  Albus also realized that none of Horus' eight children had inherited that color - all of them being raven-black like their mother – and only some of them had the trademark dark green eyes.  Only those severe features seemed to be obvious in all the children, though especially in Minerva's case they were softened with Delina's.  

The thought of his young colleague brought a smile to Dumbledore's face.  Minerva had been teaching at Hogwarts for three years now and he had grown very fond of her, maybe fonder than was good.  If he wasn't careful, he could easily fall for her.  

"What is on your mind?" A voice interrupted his reverie.

"Pardon?"

Horus looked at him curiously.  "You seemed miles away.  What were you thinking about?"

Albus felt a blush creeping over his face.  If the other man could read his thoughts, he would be in for one 'hell' of a time. "Oh…uhm…I was thinking about the school."

The other man eyed him suspiciously, but didn't comment on that.  Instead he said, "Ah yes, Hogwarts.  That is another thing I am really indebted to you for.  You have been so kind and supportive with Minerva in her first teaching position…"

"But that is hardly a reason to be in my debt for, since it was no bother at all" Hogwarts' Deputy interrupted.

"No no, my daughter said so herself.  She is eternally grateful for your help.  Whether you believe it or not, Minerva was so afraid of failing as a teacher and you made it quite easy for her.  She said that your support and friendship was such a help and she is so happy to have you as a friend."

So much for not thinking about the woman, Albus thought.  Aloud he said: "She didn't need to worry.  Minerva is a natural in teaching, and besides who could have been better suited to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts than such a successful Auror as she was." 

"Actually, she would have preferred Transfiguration, but as that position was taken…"

Both men chuckled, then Horus turned wistful.  "And since she had no interest in potions…None of my children had."

"Maybe one of your grandchildren will show a talent in the art." Dumbledore soothed.

The other man replied gravely: "It remains to be hoped for…"  Then he turned more energetic.  "Speaking of Minerva, however, it is such a relief to me that you are watching over her, Albus."

The man in question cringed slightly.  He had hoped to stir the conversation away from this dangerous topic.  The older McGonagall was a perceptive man, and any man who came into close contact with one of his daughters was treading on a very thin line.  Horus didn't take any messing about with his daughters very kindly, as Albus had once witnessed.   Nevertheless, he was curious as to what Horus was hinting at.  "Why should I be watching over her?  Minerva doesn't need any attention of this kind.  She can very well take care of herself." He paused.  "It is a pleasure though to spend time with her.  Your daughter is one remarkable woman."

"Just like her mother." Horus replied with a very tender expression on his face, that made Albus almost envious.  He wished there was a woman who would make him feel this way. A woman who was as remarkable as…  "Still, Minerva is by far the most powerful of my children, the one with the most obvious Gryffindor traits."  Both men chuckled again.  To say that Minerva was devoted to her former house was the understatement of the decade.  "All this makes me worried that she could become the first target in case some dark wizard wants to strike.  There are too many things she can do.  Minerva and Hogwarts – that is a combination which can make a lot of things happen…and many of them fail…."

"Dear Merlin, Horus, what do you mean?" Dumbledore asked in alarm.  But the other man dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand.

"Another time and another place, maybe."

Albus was confused.  He knew that the other man had had quite an influence in Hogwarts during his stay as a potions teacher.  He still retained it as the Minister of Magic.  But what was McGonagall hinting at?  Had his powers been directly tied to the school?  Were Minerva's?

"Albus, I need you to promise me something!"  The older man's pleading voice broke Dumbledore out of his musings.

"What shall I promise, my friend?"

"I don't know how much longer I will be around…"

"But…"

"No buts, Albus, this is important." Horus said with force.  "I need you to promise that you will watch over Minerva.  There isn't anybody I trust more than you.  Therefore, you are the only one I would entrust with one of my most precious possessions – my youngest daughter.  I entrust you with Minerva."

"I entrust you with Minerva."

"I entrust you with Minerva."

The words were spinning in Albus Dumbledore's head as he jerked out of his dream.  He looked around in confusion.  He had all but forgotten about this vow made 37 years ago.  Funny that it would haunt him tonight.  If he told Minerva about this dream she would probably smile that lovely indulgent smile she usually had for him, when he gave his inner-child another go.  That smile he loved so much and which was for his eyes only.

Albus battled with himself as to whether he should wake his love, but realized quickly that he was alone in the bed.  And this wasn't their bedchamber at Hogwarts.  The fire in the fireplace gave him enough light to realize that this was the bedchamber of one of the Ministry apartments.      
In spite of having stayed in those apartments a number of times throughout the years, he could not account for the luxury surrounding him.  None of those flats was exactly five-star, apparently attempting to scare off long-time inhabitants.  This place however, was magnificent.  He had seen it only once, decades ago, when Horus McGonagall had been Minister.  This was the Minister's apartment and it was filled with his belongings.

Dumbledore was confused.  What was he doing here?  Did he live here?  Alone? His mouth went dry.  Where was Minerva?  This place didn't hold a single trace of her.  Where was she?  And what was going on?

He had to find out, he decided, snatching his dressing gown from the foot of the bed and getting up.  However, when he rose from the bed, a wave of dizziness swept over him and he had to hold onto the nightstand for support.  To clear his head he sat down again and took a swig of water from the nightstand.

Some minutes later his head was clear again, but he couldn't remember why he had intended to get up.  It was a cold night and what could ever possess him to wander around in the dead of the night, when his bed was so much warmer and much more comfortable?  Climbing back into the bed Albus was asleep within minutes.

~~~

So, whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? Confused? Please let me know. Your reviews make my days. Thanks


	11. Oh! Oh!

A/N: Here it is, the news you have all been waiting for. And yes, I've build in yet another twist. That last scene was written by request and since I liked the idea somehow, I put it in. I hope, you still enjoy the chapter, even though there is some serious OOC in (ah well, maybe not, who knows). And there is a new character, who looks remarkably like one of the guys from the cheese-poll.

Thankies again to all of you who reviewed: Jestana, Star (no, no ployjuice), petriebird18, SilverWitch (I never said, Dumbly was evil…really), LinZE (same to you), LauraKay, Tetris, Athenia McGonagall (huh?) and VoyICJ.

Please, keep up the reviewing.

Chapter 11 – Oh, Oh!

"My goodness…Aunt Minerva…"

"This is unbelievable, Minerva."

"A most fascinating display, I have to admit."

Severus' breath caught in his throat as a third voice spoke up. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Melina's hand flying to her throat in a very familiar gesture. The black cat with a white breast, white feet and square white markings around the eyes sat frozen on the ground. Slowly he turned around, preparing to attack the intruder with his bare hands if necessary. 

At the entrance of the passageway stood two men. One was Uray McGonagall, now without his dressing gown, arms folded in front of him and clearly displeased. His companion was an odd contrast. Severus felt he had seen him before, but was sure to remember such a figure. The stranger was tall and lean, with short cropped sandy blonde hair and piercing light blue eyes. (Think of Peter O'Toole, will you) In more than one way he reminded Snape of Dumbledore, from the bemused twinkle in his eyes to the colourful robes. Only this man wore his in a screaming neon green with a strange assortment of apparently gone wrong transfiguration attempts as jewellery. There was a miniature teapot with wooden branches sticking out of it, a handkerchief that was still half a pencil, a set of half-changed buttons and other odd pieces. 

Before Severus could finish his inspection, he was interrupted by Melina launching herself into the stranger's arms crying: "Sweet Merlin, Baldur! You almost scared the wits out of us." She hugged him. "I am so glad that you came, however."

Baldur Nipps smiled tenderly. "It is my pleasure, Meli. When your cry for help reached me I didn't waste any time. Though it seems to me that you have succeeded without me." He turned to the black cat which had been scooped up and now lay purring in the arms of Uray. "This change is quite remarkable, Ms. McGonagall. I am very impressed."

"I'll have to agree, Min. This is unbelievable. I never thought father's potion would really have such an effect. However, could you please change again? We need to talk."

He let the cat that was Minerva down to the ground, where she tried to change her form again. However, nothing happened. Minerva tried again without success, then a third time and a fourth. The only thing happening was that the burning sensation she had felt while changing became stronger and stronger, and was by now very painful. 

The other occupants of the room shared worried glances. "It seems like there is a side effect." Melina muttered darkly.

Uray became frantic as the little cat let out a pained wail after another changing attempt. "We have to help her. Can't you do something, Baldur?"

Nipps shrugged his shoulders. "I can try." He stepped forward and told Minerva to try again, while he performed the "_Restitutio Animagum Originum_" spell that was used during the Animagus training (Yep, there is a difference to the spell that was mentioned some chapters earlier). 

With a plopping noise Minerva appeared where the cat had been, and broke down immediately, writhing in pain. Severus was by her side instantly in an attempt to help her into a more comfortable position, but was beaten to it by Uray. Cradling his sister in his lap he looked at Snape and asked: "Do you have something to help her? She's in pain."

"I can see that she is in pain."

"Then do something."

"I am right on it." Severus pulled some vials out of the bag he had brought to the cottage and chose one with a healing potion. He was about to administer the potion to Minerva, who was only half conscious and gasping for air when suddenly two hands from different directions caught his arms in vice-like grips. Two voices delivered a barely hidden threat: "If this doesn't help her instantly, you'll regret the day were born." Looking up he was confronted with the menacing dark green eyes of Uray McGonagall. Turning to his right he saw that Melina's expression matched her father's.

Mustering his own glare against those unsettling stares, he answered equally coldly: "I have no intention of hurting her. Now, let me work... or do you want her to endure the pain any longer, while you tell me what you plan to do to me, if this doesn't work?" He could feel the female hand tightening around his arm in anger and winced inwardly. Pulling himself together, Severus administered the potion to Minerva, who was still convulsing in pain.

After some tense minutes her body relaxed. Severus gave her a strengthening potion as well as a little brew to pull her back into consciousness. Finally, Minerva's breath became even and smooth and she opened her eyes.

"Seems like the potion is not really my best option, doesn't it?" She remarked dryly. "Well, there go the lazy days of basking in the sun."

The others stared at her incredulously until Baldur started to chuckle. Minerva struggled to her feet and then turned to him. "Hello, Mr. Nipps. It's my pleasure to meet you." 

Taking her hand and pressing a gentlemanly kiss on the back, he responded: "As it is for me. I was very much looking forward to meeting the formidable, not to mention beautiful, Minerva McGonagall." He turned to Melina with an impish grin. "You were lying, Meli. Your aunt is much more gorgeous than you ever said."

Minerva blushed, Uray grinned, Melina chuckled and Severus narrowed his eyes. He had really thought that Minerva had more common sense than minding the exaggerated compliments of a …whatever. He wasn't really sure, but in his mind this Nipps was a lot like that Lockhart twit.

To steer her attention away from this git, Severus coughed. "Minerva, I'd like a word with you. Could we talk in private?"

Melina frowned at him, but the older McGonagall took that as a cue to get the answers he had demanded earlier. "Very well, you two have your talk and we, my dear daughter, will have ours. Baldur, come along. I am sure you'd like to hear the details as well."

They made attempts to go into the backyard of the cottage, but Snape stopped them. "You'll stay in here and we'll go outside. Minerva is still a bit pale and could certainly use a breath of fresh air."

His colleague smiled gratefully at him and, linking her arm through his to steady herself, they went to the door. Neither one saw Melina narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Outside, Severus and Minerva sat down on a bench near the backwall of the yard.

"I am really sorry that the potion is no help. I truly believed it could do the trick." Severus started.

Minerva shook her head and put her hand onto Severus'. "There is no need to feel guilty, Severus. Nobody could have known the side effects. Besides, I wouldn't say it was a complete failure. I always wanted to know how I'd look with white feet."

Snape's mouth contorted into something that could remotely be called a smile, but wiped it off his face immediately. "Still, I almost killed you. Or, at least hurt you badly. That is the last thing I would ever do…" 

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean, Severus?"

"I…I…well, I know I usually give you the impression of utter dislike, but as a matter of fact I have come to admire you a great deal. I know you have much on your plate and you deal with it so very well." He took a deep, calming breath, but in an insane moment of daring went on. "And through all of it you look so vital and beautiful like life itself."

"Severus?!" Minerva exclaimed in shock, "I had…"

"And it drives me crazy that I can't help you with even a little potion. I know your life is in danger and thought I held the key to help you, and then I cannot even produce a bloody potion to ease your situation."     

"Severus, this is not your fault. You help me a great deal. The fact that you are willing to stand on my side means more to me than you'll ever know."

He looked at her and was mesmerized by her dark eyes, which looked at him almost pleadingly.

"Five days ago I was indeed in a hopeless situation, but now I have people who believe in me. I have Meli and Uray. It seems like Baldur is willing to help, too. And I have you. And I want to thank you for this."

He covered her hand with his and squeezed it in reassurance. "There is no thank you necessary."

She smiled. "That's why, Severus." She became somber again. "I only wish the potion had brought a better result. I can't use it on my own. And I don't know if I can manage a new animagus process." She sighed. "I wish Albus was here."

Severus started. He had almost forgotten about the man. The man who had ordered the Ministry to all but kill her. The man she still seemed to love. "But he isn't here. And I don't think that he would help you to work on a new camouflage. After all, it was he who signed the verdict against you."

"That wasn't him. I know it and I will prove it. If only the potion had helped. Or if I would succeed in the animagus process. But there is no progress, none at all." Her eyes started to fill with tears of frustration and despair. "I'm trying again and again. Again and again, I'll try to find that damn eagle I should be able to turn into, but I don't find him. And there is always the tabby cat chasing me and biting me. And it hurts." The tears were now falling freely and sobs started to build up in her body.  

Snape stared at her. He had never heard of such experiences during the time that the mind was searching for the chosen animal. It must be horrible for Minerva to lose her control like that. He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned onto him and sobbed into his chest. Severus felt a wave of tenderness swelling inside himself.

Minerva's words were by now almost drowning in the sobs and he had to strain to listen. "I'll try and try again, but I know I won't succeed this time. But I have to and that's why I hoped for the potion, and it doesn't work . So I must go through with the process, but there is no progress, none at all.

By now, she sounded almost hysterical. With his other hand, Severus caressed her hair to soothe her, and absently noted that it felt like silk between his fingers. 

After a while she calmed down and looked up at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry. It is perfectly normal to lose it sometimes."

"I know, but still."

"Minerva, listen to me." She looked at him curiously. "You are a very powerful witch. You will succeed in everything you try. Believe me, I learned it the hard way." He grinned awkwardly, but eased a little upon seeing her smug smile. "You will succeed with the animagus process and we still have the potion for an emergency. And we'll help you to clear your name. I'll help you. I promise."

Minerva gave him a genuine smile that lit up her whole face and almost made him gasp. "Thank you, Severus." She leaned forward and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

He stared at her in shock. Their eyes locked. And then he leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers in a feather light kiss. When he didn't feel her pulling away, he covered her mouth more firmly.

"How dare you, you slimy rotten bastard!" The shout had barely reached his ears as somebody roughly grabbed him by his collar and yanked him off of the bench. The next second found him on the ground. Somebody grabbed the front of his robes, pulled him close and a fist made contact with his face. The last thing he saw, before everything went black, was Melina's face seething with anger.

***

Sooo???????? What do you say? The button is down there. Please, use it.


	12. Strangers in the Night

A/N: This took longer than I intended to, but I vowed myself that I would not post this chapter until the story was back on track, meaning that I had written some more chapters. I have done so and that's why I'll give you No.12 now. 

I hope, you are not tired of it, but thanks for your reviews. They really warm my heart, which is plagued by a cold. So, please, warm me more and keep on reviewing.

Chapter 12 – Strangers in the Night  

"You goddamn bastard! How dare you!" Never in her entire life had Melina felt that much anger surging through her body. How dare he hit on Aunt Minerva. How dare he hit on a vulnerable woman! How dare he kiss her! How dare he breathe for Merlin's sake! Grabbing him by the collar and punching him relentlessly was the only way to get rid of her anger.

A pair of hands grabbed her from behind. "Melina. Melina!" And then with even more force "MELINA! Let go of him!"

She struggled against the vice like grip on her arms, but to no avail. "Melina, let go of him." Minerva demanded forcefully.

"What is going on here? Melina? Minerva? And why is Snape unconscious?" Uray asked in puzzlement from the doorway, having been called outside by the noisy commotion.

"Nothing." Melina answered, breathing heavily.

Uray wasn't convinced. "Minerva?" he asked his sister.

"Nothing, Uray. Don't worry." Minerva took her wand out and with a quick "ennervate" revived Severus.

From the doorframe, Baldur Nipps commented with a grin: "Maybe, Mr. Snape can elaborate, on why he is going to sport a beautiful black eye for the next weeks."

Severus glared at him, while he wiped away the blood that was trickling down from the corner of his mouth. Turning to the two women, an embarrassed  crept onto his face when he spotted Minerva. The woman next to her however, was still shooting deadly looks at him. His face tightened. "I'd better take my leave," he said nervously.

"Not through my house!" Melina said icily and flinched slightly, as she felt the grip on her arms tightening even more.

Severus merely bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"He can come with me. We'll walk some miles down from here and apparate to Hogsmeade." Nipps chimed in. "It will make a nice cover-up. I'll say that on my way to Hogwarts, I found him outside of a pub after a 'somewhat unsuccessful' brawl and took him along."

"Why should you be going to the school?" Minerva asked in confusion.  

Baldur smiled. "Because I am the new Transfigurations teacher."

Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Therefore, Nipps came forward, took her hand and said: "I promise that I'll do my best to give your students back to you in top shape." Kissing her hand goodbye, he added: "I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. McGonagall."

With a nod to Melina and Uray, he walked over to Snape and dragged him out of the yard. The three McGonagalls remained in a state of shock. 

Uray was the first to recover. "Would you now care to explain, Meli, why you nailed Professor Snape?"

Melina snorted. "Because he is a rotten bastard. That's why." Her father only raised an eyebrow. She threw her hands up in defeat and then pointed at her aunt. "Ask her. Maybe she'll give you an explanation. I'm going to bed." With that she stalked inside.

Uray looked at his sister. "What was that all about, Min?"

Minerva grinned halfheartedly. "Melina chose exactly the wrong moment to butt into a spur of the moment mistake. Apparently, this set her off." Then her grin became broader. "Seems like your little girl has started to develop feelings for Severus."

Her brother frowned. "Yes, feelings of intense hatred."

"I would not be too sure about that, dear brother. "

The siblings taxed each other for a while. Then Uranos opened his arms wide. Minerva went gladly into his embrace. "I missed you, Uray."

"Missed you, too. And I am so glad that you could escape. Meli told me the whole story. Seems like the potion thingy is out of the question."

"Yes, it would seem so." She sighed into his chest. "I had really hoped the potion would work. I don't know if I can make it through another Animagus process without Albus." Feeling her brother bristle at Dumbledore's name, she quickly changed the subject. "Did Meli also tell you about 'the thing'?"

Uray relaxed. "Yes, she did. But I cannot for the life of me imagine what kind of object those goons could be searching for."

"Me neither. I am wracking my mind going through all my belongings to find one that could make a weapon against You-Know-Who."

"Speaking of belongings. The parcels you sent to me, shortly before this mess began have arrived. I have stored the packages in your room. Whatever possessed you to send all that stuff home?"

Well, things like this usually happen when Albus is away for some time. I get bored and lonely and to ease my mind I usually do things like that. Rearrange my chambers or do a big cleaning. So I did it the weekend before this and decided to send the pieces I wouldn't need home. By the way, did my whistle collection arrive safely?"

I didn't check, but if you'd like I can look through the parcels." He paused. "Now, Min, you are tired and so am I. Lets go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." With that both went inside. 

***

Walking up the meandering path from Hogsmeade to the towering castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the two men shared a comfortable silence. Finally the older of the two men decided to voice his question.

"Why did Melina deck you, Mr. Snape?"

"Apparently I did something that she didn't think I had a right to.")

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"She caught me kissing Minerva." Snape said with his breath catching. Dear Merlin, what had he done? He had kissed Minerva mere seconds after she had cried her heart out over another man. Was he out of his mind? How could he hit on a vulnerable woman? How could he…? How could he not enjoy it? It had felt so good and… why did he remember more of the anger in Melina's face than the kiss?… Great wizards, he must be out of his mind!

"I guess that would do the trick. However, I can't blame you" The man beside him said, almost to himself. "She is a handsome woman. And I daresay, I've never met a more fascinating one. Of course, I've heard stories about the formidable Minerva McGonagall, but she is even more fetching in person."

Severus glared at the other man, but Baldur Nipps merely smiled. "Don't worry, young man. Your secret is safe with me. Though I believe it to be better to refrain from such open displays of affection. I am not even sure we can pull _this_ story off. More shiners might be impossible to explain."

The younger man fidgeted under the amused scrutiny of the other man. This Nipps was in many ways similar to Dumbledore, with the piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right through a person and this constant amusement. Trying to steer the conversation away from himself, he asked: "How did you become the new Transfigurations teacher? So far, the school's staff didn't even hear that the Ministry was searching for a new one."

"Well, it seems that the new Headmaster and the Minister were quite in a hurry to come up with a new teacher. They didn't want any discussion about the candidates. So, they came to me and offered the job and since I was in the mood for a little change I accepted. And after Melina's message arrived I knew it would be of even more importance that I accept. So, here I am."

"What were their conditions?"

"None. As a matter of fact, they even granted me my conditions."

"Which are?"

"I cannot stand boarding schools. Never could. Even as I child I was educated at home. Call it an annoying trait, but I still prefer living at home. Therefore, I received the permission to go home every night."

Snape looked at him in shock. "They let you out of the school each night?" He took several steadying breaths. "I can't believe it."

"Yes, yes. It seems like the new powers that be have become frantic. They are in a desperate need to present a new teacher to stop any questions leading towards Professor McGonagall. Thus, they are willing to accept everything."

"What do you suppose that means?"

Nipps shrugged. "Well, maybe their flawless facade is cracking?"

Severus stared into the other man's face. Did he hear correctly? Did Nipps believe that Voldemort and his people were showing a weakness? Could it be?

A voice shook him out of his frantic musings. "Isn't it a little bit cold for a late night stroll, gentlemen?"

~~~

Comments:

LinZE: The not-so-nasty AD will have to wait a bit more until he can redeem himself, I'm afraid. 

The SilverWitch: You are right, this is no decent behaviour. However, there is a reason behind it. But you think that complicated? Let's see if I can't top that still.

Jestana: No it didn't work. There are going to be much greater powers at work than a simple potion.

Petriebird18: I don't forget that Minerva belongs to Albus. I ship AD/MM for life.

LauraKay: Thanks, but I'm afraid that MM/SS-part is over. Definitely over. AD/MM rule, after all.

Mascaret: That he should. Btw, lazy me has not reviewed your epic tale, but finds it absolutely awesome. Can't wait to find out what Riddle plans to do with Kitten.

FinWitch1: Phew, there are quite many questions you have. About Fudge, I'm asking my muse – she is however not answering yet. But no, this is definitely no prank of Percy's, who is too much of an idiot to think such a scheme up. About what happened to Albus, you will have to read on I think. Thanks for your review.

Child-of-the-Dawn: I aim to please and since I'm a sucker for soap operas I always come up with complications. However, my muse is absolutely unwilling to share with me, what has happened to Fudge. I hope she'll be more willing soon.

Tetris: Don't worry, the MM/SS-part is over. AD/MM is what I write. Oh, and since I'm posting your stories on our website, but never told you: I love your stories. They are awesome.

To the others I didn't mention, like you Athenia McGonagall, thank you again and please, use the little button down there..


	13. Morning Surprises

A/N: No.13 is here for you. And some hints are thrown in. 

Chapter 13 – Morning Surprises    

The voice saying those words didn't sound threatening, merely annoying to Severus' ears. Of course, that was to be expected when one dealt with the ever quirky flying instructor of Hogwarts. He bristled. He could barely stand Xiomara Hooch on a good day, but on a morning like this?

"I have to agree. Do you think it wise to wander around the castle grounds at this time of the night?" a kinder voice chimed in.

"And then with a stranger. Don't you think it looks suspicious to our new boss?" The third voice put in with as much scorn as the owner of this voice could muster. "Especially on a day like this."

"Filius. Mdm. Pomfrey. Mdm. Hooch?" Severus breathed. "What are you doing up at this time of the day? And why are you out here?"

The three staff-members crept out of the shadows they had been standing in the whole time.

"Who is this?" Flitwick asked. "And can we trust him?"

"Baldur Nipps, sir. The new Transfiguration teacher, at your service." Baldur introduced himself. "And if you are following the trail of female formidability then yes, I am trustworthy." He bowed to the ladies. Madam Hooch raised an eyebrow in amused interest.  

As everyone was thinking of a way to break the awkward silence, Madam Hooch suddenly said with a hint of gloating, "Nice little shiner you've got yourself there, Severus. Apparently there is someone who didn't exactly like your antics?"

Baldur grinned. "And the lady throws one hell of a right hook." His grin broadened. "But I guess they do rightfully say: 'Hell hath no fury, like McGonagall scorned.' Don't they?"

Poppy clamped her hand over her mouth, while Flitwick and Hooch could barely contain their giggles. "You ran into Minerva?"

"No," Severus growled. "Melina."

"Well, I can't say you were better off with her." 

"Be that as it may," Madam Pomfrey interrupted any further quarrels sternly, "it will be much better, if nobody sees you sporting a black eye. Especially not this morning. Come with me to the hospital wing and I'll see what I can do. And you Mr. Nipps, had better report to the 'headmaster'. I believe he is expecting you for some preliminary talk, before the minister arrives."

Both Severus and Baldur stared bewildered into the disgusted faces of their colleagues.

"The minister arrives? Dumbledore is coming to Hogwarts? Why?"

"That is anyone's guess. But yes, he is coming today. A note was given at the staff meeting yesterday evening. Seems like you missed hearing that the new Minister would pay a visit to see how the transition went." Xiomara explained with disgust in her voice. "How he dares to come here is beyond me."

"I believe it is to quell the rumors and questions that have been raised by Minerva's disappearance, for which no account has yet been given. I wonder what happened." Flitwick offered.

Hooch chimed in agitatedly. "And I wonder where she is. It is quite obvious that Minerva didn't resign voluntarily from her job here. She was sacked. And the 'why' is quite obvious too, isn't it? Other than that, I too would like to know what has happened."

"Well, I believe this tale can only be told by Minerva herself." Severus interrupted. "Let us go inside. Dawn is breaking already and the students will be up soon."

***

Breakfast in the Great Hall had become a very subdued event as of late. Dread seemed to press heavily on student body and staff as well. Not even the Slytherins dared to laugh or even lift their voices. Hogwarts had taken a change for the worse.

Normal student life had not been forbidden in any way. Much to the contrary, it was greatly encouraged by the new headmaster. However, the students interest in meeting or joining clubs had ceased altogether. Even Quidditich-practices had stopped. It seemed as if the students had lost interest.

The four Gryffindor-students traipsed reluctantly towards the Great Hall. The troublesome trio had become a foursome after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had begged their remaining children to stick together at all costs. But it was no joyful union. Most of the time they spent guessing what had happened and worrying about the future. Ron and Hermione had even stopped their constant bickering, and were now walking together quietly.   

"Do you think we will have a new Transfiguration teacher soon?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Probably. I mean, they can't let us go without that subject for long. They will find somebody, even if it is the most ridiculous candidate." Harry replied gravely.

Ron and Hermione, in front of them, turned. "Yes, nobody will be as good as McGonagall." Hermione added.

"Yes, but maybe the new one will give us less homework." Ron muttered hopefully.

"Honestly Ron, Transfiguration is the most complex subject in your wizard's education. It can't go without a full amount of homework." Hermione started to lecture sternly.

"She's right, you know. When McGonagall taught it, the homework was only an addition to the work done in class. The new teacher, however…" Ginny added with a grin.

Getting her drift, Harry chimed in: "…could even give us more, because he can't manage all the stuff during class."

Ron groaned, earning an angered glare from Hermione. The other two chuckled under their breath. Seeing Ron and Hermione masking their feelings for each other by bickering – well, the better description was 'dancing around each other' - was the most normal thing in this world gone crazy. Nothing seemed to be normal, not even Malfoy.

Turning, both Harry and Ginny caught him standing nearby. He had heard everything, but had not made a nasty comment yet. As a matter of fact he almost gave the impression that he would like to join them in a civil conversation. They looked at each other, as if they had gotten the same idea.

Stepping through the entrance to the Great Hall they shrugged, dismissing the thought. Sitting down at their House table, Harry glanced up at the staff table. The headmaster was still absent, which was the best sight in the whole room. However, the other empty seat on the dais immediately upset the positive feeling. Professor McGonagall had disappeared a week ago and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her.

"Depressing, isn't it?" Hermione asked. Harry only nodded.

"I really hope she is okay. I mean, she's always so strict with us, but I always knew that she loved all of us very much. I actually miss her." Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah, me too. Though most of the time she scares me, it's always clear that she cares about us. I just hope she didn't do something stupid." Ron answered in an equally quiet voice.

"What do you mean: stupid?"

"Well, I don't know how you would react if your lover suddenly changed his personality and all his ways of believing and acting."

"Lover?" Hermione screeched. The other two also looked at Ron in shock.

Before Ron could elaborate on his words, the door to the Great Hall was thrown open and the new Headmaster appeared with two men at his side. One was a stranger, who was dressed in an odd bluish-yellow robe with strange jewelry adorning it. The other was Albus Dumbledore.

The already very quiet murmur ceased completely as the students stared at the trio in dread. The teachers at the staff table did the same.

Dumbledore looked completely unaltered: From the rich purple robes, to the shining silvery hair and beard, to the merry twinkle in his eyes. If it weren't for his companions, one could believe that everything was back to normal. However, when he smiled at Lord Voldemort in a friendly way, everybody was reminded that indeed the whole world had turned upside down. 

All eyes were on them as the three men walked up to the dais. When they passed the quartet, all of them gave Harry an intense look. He felt uneasy under the scrutiny, but the men didn't linger.

"Is it only me, or has Dumbledore changed very much?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny whispered back: "In that company, there is no surprise in that."

"No, it wasn't the company." Harry said quietly. "His aura was changed. As if he were a lot weaker than usual. As if he had lost many of his powers."

"Might go with the position of Minister…" Ron whispered with loathing.

The other three stared at him again. Trust Ron to throw in something completely unexpected.

At the staff table, the three men stood. Voldemort addressed the students and staff. "My dear students, as you all have seen today we have been honored with the presence of the Minister of Magic, who has come in person to give us a most pleasant surprise. Please, give him a most warm welcome."  

In spite of this, the applause that came from the house tables was almost inaudible. Most of the teachers, including Professors Snape and Flitwick and Madam Hooch, only raised their hands for some short claps and could barely suppress the smirk as all the students seemed to close ranks and show their displeasure with the *honor*.

Dumbledore seemed undeterred by the reaction. He stepped forward and started to speak. "My dear students, it is my pleasure to be here again and to see you all so well. I am quite happy that now since this little conflict is over, all of you are safe and on your way to a most bright future." He paused. "On your way to that bright future, however, you must learn. After Professor McGonagall so surprisingly resigned her position here to follow other challenges, you have been without a Transfiguration teacher…"

"Other challenges? Resigned?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"It is now my great pleasure to present you with your new teacher." He pointed to the man standing on the right behind him. "Mr. Baldur Nipps, renowned Charms and Transfiguration expert, and inventor of the Justimentors, has agreed to take over this position. I am sure you will have the most delightful lessons with him. Please give him a warm welcome."

Once again the applause was very weak. This time, however, it was joined by several more people at the staff table. Baldur stepped forward and bowed. Before he could say a word of greeting though, Dumbledore started to speak again. "I am sure you will get used to him, and he to you, shortly. In addition, in celebration of the final peace, the Ministry in cooperation with the Board of Governors, has decided to give all Hogwarts students some extra holidays, which will start in three weeks. On this occasion all students will have the chance to visit their families."

The silence that followed this news was eerie. Not even the prospect of extra holidays made the students cheer. All teachers took notice of that. They eyed each other uneasily. Extra holidays before the Christmas break? Severus Snape and Baldur Nipps caught each others eyes. Their eyes conveyed a shared thought: 'Trouble's coming.'

"But now, I'll leave you to your most delicious breakfast, which will be even better with this news. I would dearly love to stay and share it with you, but unfortunately I have pressing business at the Ministry." He shook Voldemort's hand, waved to the students and used the big fireplace to floo to the Ministry.

The Great Hall was still eerily silent. Finally, the Headmaster sat down and started to eat. Baldur followed his example after a short moment of hesitation. Snape followed his example. Then Flitwick, then Hooch and one by one the rest of the staff. 

Very slowly and very hesitantly the students also started to eat. At the Gryffindor-table the four eyed each other incredulously.

"There is something going on here." Harry said quietly.

"And it sure isn't good." Ron added.

They stared at each other and finally Hermione said: "And whatever it is, it will happen in three weeks."

~~

Comments:

Selene + VoyICJ: Does that answer your question?

Jestana: I see what I can do about the other SS/MM…

Mavidian: Thank you so much. I figured, the potion would be too easy and besides the way this is going will be a lot more fun.

Child-of-the-Dawn: Just wait, at some point I'm telling you what happened to Fudge.

LauraKay: No certainly, you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of a McGonagall. 

LinZE: Don't worry, our Minnie gets herself out of her predicament.

Thank you all for reviewing. And to those of you who read but don't review (shame on you!), I hope you enjoy, but please, use the little button down there and tell me what you think!


	14. My Love, my Life

A/N: This chapter was a labour of love…well, I'm afraid more of labour than of love. Anyway, I want to dedicate this to two terrific people: First, to my dear beta and partner-in-crime, Maria. H.B., M. and don't forget: "Othello" is the word…hehe. Second, to Selene, whose is not to be deterred by unfair treatment from certain people and reposted her story 'The Hogwarts Sisters Strike Back'.

Finally, this contains a little bit for our AD/MM'ers. 

Chapter 14 – My Love, My Life

The cottage was very quiet, as the sole occupant still lay in a deep sleep. Soundlessly, the secret door opened and in stepped Uranos McGonagall, balancing a laden breakfast tray. He placed it on the heavy oak table near the fireplace and went over to the corner to wake up his sister.

"Minerva? Min? Wake up."

A groan was his only answer. 

"The sun is high and bright already. Time for breakfast, Min."

Minerva buried herself deeper into the pillows. "Go away!"

Uray chuckled. "No chance, my dear sister. Get up. We've got work to do."

Groaning and muttering, Minerva got up. Her brother smiled. "And I always thought you are a morning person."

Minerva grimaced. "I am, but last night there were so many things running through my mind that I didn't fall asleep until almost daybreak."

"Maybe you were thinking about what happened between you and Mr. Snape last night? You were not supplying me with any details. As a matter of fact, you only said that Meli caught you at the wrong moment." Settling down for breakfast Uray inquired. "What happened?"

His sister sat down as well. "She caught us kissing."

Uranos almost spit his tea out. "Kissing? She caught you kissing?" he gasped in shock. "Dear Merlin, Minerva! You kissed Snape?"

Minerva smiled soothingly. "Don't worry Uray. It won't happen again. Certainly not. As I told you last night, it was a spur of the moment mistake. I was crying and he comforted me and it just…happened. I have no feelings for Severus."

"None at all, dear sister?"

"At least no romantic feelings, Uray. In my opinion these kinds of feelings towards Severus are more Melina's area. I am merely the benevolent aunt supporting any possible development." Minerva's smile turned somewhat sad. "Besides, I still love Albus. That will never change."

Her older brother bristled. "How can you still love him after what he did to you?"

Her smile became tender. "Remember your last year at School and that Russian girl, Irina, I think her name was? You were in love with her for almost three years until she finally gave into you and then you were a couple for almost a year…" Uray's smile was reminiscent. "But then, you found out that she had been cheating on you all summer while you were with the family. And you found out and broke up." He nodded, his face clouding at the memory. Several decades later it still hurt. "You were so mad, but you were also very hurt. My point, however, is did you stop loving her right away?"

Uray looked at his sister in understanding. "No," he answered quietly, "No I didn't. It took me actually a very long time."

Minerva put her hand over his. "See? Uray, I've loved Albus almost my entire life. We have been a couple for almost 25 years. Happy years. Wonderful years. Years of love. I cannot erase that so easily. And I don't want to." Her eyes misted over. "I know something is wrong. That man wasn't Albus. Albus would never – ever – do that to me. Certainly not of his own free will. If he did that, then he was forced. And I intend to find out who forced him and how. I will save him…and myself in the process." She said with force.

Her brother looked at her and saw the determination crossing her face. He knew that look very well. It meant that Minerva McGonagall was in the mood to fight and that he had better not stand not in her way. He sighed in resignation. "Very well, Min. I am with you. Just tell me one thing: Why?"

Feeling that she had won the battle, Minerva smiled. "Why? Oh Uray, that is so simple. What life would I lead without Albus? None at all, Uray. This man is my love. My life."

Uray stared at her. Yes, he knew that feeling very well. That was what he had felt for his wife, Leonora. But Lona was dead and he felt that loss keenly every day. Seeing his sister suffer as well was unbearable. He would help her, whatever it would cost him. Feeling his own determination rising, he jumped up from the chair. "Very well then. Lets get to work." 

"What work? Mr. Nipps is not coming until tonight." Minerva asked in confusion, finally getting the first bite of her breakfast.

"Yes, but until he arrives, we have to set up the protective barriers." Seeing the confused look on his sister's face, he added, "Melina and I couldn't sleep either, so we started to discuss whether we could actually do something more active on our part, but also something to protect you better. Your work with Baldur might take a while, and even though nobody knows that you are here, it is only a matter of time until somebody suspects something. So we put our heads together and came up with a plan."

"And how does this plan work?"

"Well, we thought we would use the manor. You know that the manor protects the members of our family. There are protection charms around the house and the immediate grounds. You also know that certain magic can only be done by members of our family inside the house and that the house reacts defensively against strangers performing any magic."

Minerva nodded, so Uray went on. "Now, we thought that we could extend the protection charm over the whole estate, but that won't work, because of the sheer size of it. Besides, that would be a bit too obvious."

"So what do we do then?"

"Well, do you remember when Grandma lived here in the cottage?" His sister nodded again and finished his thought. "Papa and Grandma put a charm on the cottage so that it was not only physically connected to the manor through the passage, but magically also. And Grandma could draw on the power of the manor too, when she needed it."

"Yes, and we want to add a Fidelius Charm also, so that nobody would find you save the select few who are in on the secret."

"Hmmm…." Minerva nodded thoughtfully. "Do you have that spell?"

"Yes, we do. However, the problem is that Meli and I cannot perform the spell alone. You know how much power there is in the house. And neither my daughter nor I can handle that power. We need you to help us."

His sister looked at him unseeingly for a while. Then she got up from the armchair she had been occupying the whole time. "Very well then, lets go to work."

Uray took her hand and steered her towards the door to the passage. "Yes, lets go. And while we are working on the charm, you might as well tell my daughter what you told me about Mr. Snape and you and Albus. If she and Mr. Snape are to become a couple it might be better." Frowning he looked into her smiling face. "However, where you got that idea from is beyond me."

Minerva grinned. "Trust me, Uray. Just trust me."

~~~

At the same time, the troublesome Gryffindors were facing their first class with their new transfiguration teacher. The classroom filled slowly as all students, no matter which house they were from, traipsed in rather reluctantly.

Baldur Nipps eyed them all with a feeling of apprehension. 'I should have asked Minerva last night how to handle a class', he thought. But then the bell boomed, signalling the start of the lesson.

Baldur wandered a bit through the room until he felt he had the attention of all students. Then he addressed them. "Very well class, let me first assure you of one thing: I do not bite! I don't know what people have told you about the odd Mr. Nipps, but I am certainly not dangerous. Odd, yes. Dangerous, no. Second, I am aware that I am only a sorry substitute for your usual teacher. Professor McGonagall is one of the most renowned transfiguration experts of our time. I am not so bad myself in that subject, but unlike her, I have never taught. So don't expect any wonders from me. But third and most importantly, I know that she will take no messing about in her class, and since I will have to answer to her if anyone of you is not working hard, doing his or her best and progressing, I intend to keep up her standards. Therefore, we will work hard and do our best. Are we in agreement?"

The class nodded, not really sure what to make of him. Finally, he asked: "Before we start, are there any questions?"

Not surprisingly, Hermione's hand was the first one up. Baldur took the seating plan and then acknowledged her. "Yes,…ah…Ms. Granger."

"Professor Nipps…." She started, but was interrupted by him: "Mr. Nipps is just fine, Ms. Granger."

Hermione stared at him in shock at the breach of protocol. Nobody was allowed in class to refer to a teacher as anything other than 'Professor'. Gathering her wits she remembered her question. "Well Prof…Mr. Nipps, I don't mean to be rude, but are you saying that Professor McGonagall will come back soon?"

"Yes, when her 'other challenges' are over?" Harry piped in.

Nipps stared them down. "I was not informed about Professor McGonagall's other challenges. However, from what I know about the formidable Minerva McGonagall I am rather sure that she will be back 'very' soon."

They class eyed him suspiciously and he stared right back at them. Finally, he broke the tense situation and said with a voice that would brook no argument: "Now class, let's work. You won't learn to transfigure this chair here into a parrot and back if we keep staring at each other."  

***

Griselda La Fey: Well, great that you loved Ron. I know, many people don't. Imperius Curse, I don't really think so. As for Baldur, you'll need to read on and find out.

Child-of-the-Dawn: Dooon't wring Albus' neck. I still need him. And just be patient, something has happened to Fudge…*g*

LauraKay + Mascaret: Yep, they still love her and are loyal to her. Who wouldn't?

Nic(): Thanks for the reviews. As I mentioned before, Severus is a difficult character for me. What I write is just an attempt.

Linds: Did the penny hit anyone? *g* Of course, nobody would believe this resigning-bull.

GEM8: Your wait is over. Thanks for your review.

Jestana: Your comment made me thinking. But it's actually obvious that Ron would be noticing first….btw, could anybody comment on that post in the group?????

Thanks again for your reviews. Please, keep it up and use the button just below.


	15. In the Evening

Chapter 15 – In the evening 

Just after supper, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny met in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room. They stared at each other for some time trying to bring order to their thoughts. 

"Hermione, why did you ask that question in the transfiguration class?" Ron finally asked. "You knew that that Nipps guy wouldn't give a straight answer."

Hermione frowned "Honestly, Ron did you sleep in that class? It was a very valid question. Not like your 'lover' idiocy."

"What 'lover' idiocy? Dumbledore and McGonagall were a couple. How come you never noticed something? They were practically glued together." At his friends' doubting looks he added with a nauseated face: "And yes, I saw them kissing. Eeeeww…it was horrible."

"When?"

"The night Dumbledore left for his trip I had to do prefect rounds near the entrance hall, remember ? They were saying goodbye and I walked in on them. Lucky for me they were too busy with each other, or I would have been on the receiving end of McGonagall's wrath. Still, it wasn't pretty."

His three companions were dumbstruck. Seeing that they were willing to listen, Ron said: "See, it was no idiocy. And just how valid was your question, Hermione?"

'Git,' Hermione thought her brows furrowing, 'why do I actually like him? 

Before it could get ugly, Harry interrupted. "Now don't lets beat each other here, okay? That won't help." Seeing his friends at least keeping their mouths shut he continued. "However, just like Ron I don't see what answer you got, Hermione. I mean he didn't tell you anything."

Hermione rolled her eyes in a gesture that clearly said: 'Duh!' "Of course he wouldn't give me a straight answer. How could he? It would have blown his cover."

"What cover?"

"You see, he all but confirmed that Professor McGonagall was sacked. I mean, nobody actually bought into the 'other challenges' excuse, but he knows what actually has happened. And…" she made a dramatic pause, "he also knows why she was sacked and that she plans to fight against it."

"Do you think McGonagall was sacked because of what is going to be happening in three weeks?" Ginny asked.

"It would make sense." Harry answered quietly. "If there was one person besides Dumbledore of whom I was sure would never go over to the dark side, it was McGonagall."

"But Dumbledore himself changed sides." Ron said with disgust. 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that McGonagall did too. But as his second-in-command and closest friend, she knew too many secrets. She could cause a lot of trouble. And if your theory is correct Ron, then she would certainly try to get Dumbledore away from Voldemort."

"And considering that she is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, she could be able to call on powers that are hidden in the school. You know just like Riddle did with the basilisk and the chamber." Ron chimed in. Seeing his sister cringe at his last words, he put an arm around her shoulder and said quietly: "Sorry, Gin."

She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "So we have established already that the plan is tied to the school and it is going to be carried out in three weeks. But where does that leave Professor McGonagall?"

"If nothing else, she would be in the way. Probably causing the new headmaster a lot of trouble, organising resistance or at least putting no stop to it, like last year with Umbridge. But Ron's idea with this 'descendant' theory opens a whole new area…"

Yeah," Harry put in. "If an heir of Slytherin could open a secret chamber to purge the school of all muggle-borns, an heir of Gryffindor could stop him from performing anything that could harm the school."    

"So what could Voldemort be planning?" Ginny asked.

The others shrugged.

"I don't know," Harry finally said, "but it has something to do with Hogwarts. And whatever he plans, he needs the school empty."

"What do you mean, 'empty'?" Ron asked in puzzlement.

"I went to Professor Lupin to ask what I should do since I couldn't just go home, and he told me that if I couldn't go to the Burrow and he couldn't take me in as it will be full moon by then, I would have to go with one of the teachers or even return to the Dursleys. When I asked why, he said that everybody, all students, teachers and other staff, even Filch, has to leave."

The four stared at each other wide-eyed. Ron pulled Ginny closer with one arm and took hold of Hermione's hand with his free one. "Do you think he will try to destroy Hogwarts?"

"I don't know." Harry answered heavily. "I don't know."

~~~

"Sweet Merlin, that was fun." Minerva laughed when she entered the cottage again, followed by Melina and Uray. After they had finished the exhausting work of setting up the extended protection spell, they had ended up in the winecellar of the manor. Going over some charms out of their fathers spellbook they had discovered a hidden fountain in the cellar which produced a very fine red wine. The afternoon was spent testing the surprisingly good vintage and sorting out a misunderstanding.

"Yes Aunt Minerva, I'm still in awe at how well you can handle and channel the magic of the manor. For me it was overwhelming. I would have never lasted that long. And I would never be able to perform such a close-knit protection charm."

"She's right, you know. Your protection charm is far stronger than I ever imagined, Min."

Minerva waved their praise away. "I've been practicing protection charms quite a lot."

"Is that what your squad in the Order was about?" Uray asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, it was. Curiously enough, I always had a very good hand for protection and shielding charms. Though I cannot tell you why."

The others shrugged. Who knew for what it was good. "At least the manor as well as the cottage will be well protected now. "

"Yes, and since Meli managed to connect Baldur's place to our net of safe fireplaces, he can visit us without being detected."

Melina smiled. "It's the least I can do. If he can come and go undetected, then we have no need for that overgrown bat anymore." Though she understood what had happened last night and was on good terms with her aunt again, she was very unwilling to forgive Snape. How dare he hit on a vulnerable woman like that? This…this…thing out of a snakepit.  He was a walking…a walking…a…why did she actually bother so much about this man? Because he had hit on a vulnerable woman, that was why. Wasn't it?

"Melina?"

"Uhm...yes?" 

"When did Baldur say he would come?"

Melina looked at her aunt and found amusement faintly glimmering in her eyes. "He said that he would have to attend the dinner at school, but could leave afterwards. He wanted to go home where I would wait and floo over with him." 

Uray checked the grandfather clock near the fireplace. "Well, the dinner at school should be on right now. You'd better go and floo over to Baldur's place. It will, after all, take some time until you are in the house." When Melina got up, he added: "And don't forget, only the fireplace in my study is safe yet."

"I know, Papa. I'll see you later." She left the cottage and went into the passage.

"Min, Min, stop grinning."

"I'm not grinning."

"Oh yes, you are."

"I am not."

"You are. And even worse, you are right. Heaven help me, my daughter and Severus Snape. What has the world come to?"

~~~

It took indeed almost three hours until Melina returned with Baldur Nipps. Upon entering, he sailed over to Minerva, kissed her hand and exclaimed: "My dear Ms. McGonagall, you  should not have been named after a goddess but a titan."

His companions were puzzled. "Why?"

"How you can handle teaching day in and day out is beyond me. Even before the first lesson started I only wanted to run, and after that lesson I had to tie myself to the chair not to do it. Teaching has to be the worst job ever. I sincerely hope it is really all over in three weeks and you return and take this burden from me." Nipps said almost in one breath.

"Three weeks? What is going on in three weeks?"

"Well, that is anyone's guess. But Mr. Snape and I agreed that since the Minister himself announced a weeklong extra holiday for all students and staff in three weeks, the plan is going to be carried out at that time."

"Albus was in Hogwarts?" Minerva shivered nervously as she voiced that question. Uray stepped up behind her and put his hands on her arms to calm her.

"Yes he was. Though I do believe his visit was not very welcome. His surprise wasn't either. I never saw so few pupils cheer at the prospect of extra holidays."

"How was he?" Minerva's voice became frantic. "Was he well? How did he look?"

Melina was about to utter a sharp comment, but a warning look from her father kept her silent.

"How did he look? Hmmm…I guess well enough. He seemed unaltered to me. However I heard some staff members, a Mdm. Hooch and Professors Snape and Flitwick, remark that they thought he appeared weak. And some of the students, the famous Mr. Potter among them, said that he seemed to have lost some of his aura."

"He was weak? What did they mean?" Uray asked curiously.

"I do not know, Uranos. I have met the man only twice before. I cannot say."

Minerva extricated herself from her brother's grasp and started to wander around the room. "He is weaker than usual. And Potter says that he has lost some of his aura." She muttered more to herself. "That means that they have taken some powers away from him. Essential powers. Or that they have made it impossible for him to use them. But how?"

"I don't know that either." Baldur said.

"Huh?" Minerva turned.

"I don't know if Voldemort and his henchmen have taken powers from Dumbledore, and I don't know how or why, but I do know that whatever they have in mind is going to culminate in the events in three weeks time."

"Three weeks. Are there any important dates in three weeks?" Uray asked.

"It doesn't matter. Yet. It only means that I be prepared for everything then. So I have to work on my other animagus form." Minerva answered sternly.

"She is right." Baldur supported. "We should start." He turned to face Melina and her father. "However, I believe it better if we are alone in the early stages of the work."

The two McGonagalls eyed him apprehensively. "Is it really necessary?"

"I'm afraid it is. But do not fear, we are not doing anything dangerous tonight. Just some remembering." Nipps tried to soothe.

Minerva smiled at her relatives. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Uray came over. "Are you sure?" At his sister's confirming nod he hugged her and turned to the door. "Good night then and good luck."

Melina followed suit.

Just as they were entering the passage, Minerva called after them. "Please, look for my whistles will you Uray?" As the door closed behind them, she turned to Baldur. "Well Mr. Nipps, I am ready. Let's get to work."

~~~

Comments: Thankies again for all your reviews. I hit 100 now…WOW!

VoyIcJ: Do I ever. Don't worry, Snapey won't hit on Minerva anymore.

Jestana: So thank you.

Mavidian: Yay, you made my 100. Hmmm…the phoenix-comparison has interesting moments.

Selene: Yes, isn't a great deal of sap beautiful? I just love that to. Good to know that you liked it.

Crystalunicorn14: Glad, you enjoyed it. Next time I'll write some sweetness, I'll make sure to put it in the right order. Promise. 

Griselda la fey: True, she is very loyal to him. But then…she loves him. I'm sure, Albus will have a good explanation for his behavior.

Child-of-the-Dawn: That's what I ask myself too.

M: I hope to improve Baldur's ratings soon. He isn't bad at all. And yes, you are prejudiced (*g*). And never fear, Albus will get out of it.

Othello, YaYa and "Don't let him park the car, Dickie!"

Please, do me a favour: Let me know what you think. The button is down there. Thanks.


	16. Memories from the Corner of my Mind

A/N: Well, it is time to get deeper into the whole animagus thingy. And to have a little peek into Minerva's past. Therefore, I'll give you….

Chapter 16 – Memories from the Corner of my Mind

Turning to his remaining companion, Baldur Nipps smiled. "You are right. Though we will do only a small part tonight. Lets start with the choosing. I believe in there lies the key to success. Maybe you are looking for the wrong animal."

"But the eagle is obvious."

"Might be, but just because it is obvious doesn't mean that it has to be. Let us replay your first session. What happened?"

"Well, I went into the trance and as soon as I got in, a striped tabby cat ran up to me. Albus said he never saw the choosing happen so fast. I was in trance for mere seconds."

"Therefore you never got around to look more closely, am I correct?"

"Yes, but the cat agreed with me. It was the right choice."

"As I said, that might be. However, it is also possible that there is one more animal in store for you. You do know about the legend that some people are able to claim more than one animagus form for emergency measures?"

"Yes I know, but I thought it was only a legend. For all we know, only Rowena Ravenclaw succeeded in this quest."

"Yes, but that doesn't make it impossible for others." He received Minerva's doubtful look with ease. Taking her hand, Baldur said: "Minerva, I have seen the manor, I have heard the stories about you, about your family and I have heard the story of your mother's reaction to your animagus form."

Ah yes, Minerva remembered that too. Her oldest brother, Dionysus, had been angry that she wouldn't become an eagle, just like the rest of the family. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed to receive the shock of her life. There had been more to it, Minerva was sure, but couldn't remember it. It was like a word on the tip of your tongue, but not coming out.

"Minerva?" Baldur's voice pulled her out of her reverie.  

"Uhm, yes…?" 

"Tell me, what do you really remember from that trance? Anything besides the cat? It is important, Minerva, concentrate hard, please."

McGonagall closed her eyes to replay the scene in her head. She saw her tabby running up to her and pressing against her legs, purring in contentment. She bowed down to pet it. The tabby jumped into her arms and the agreement was sealed. All around her the other animals were growing into an indiscernible mass. From afar she could hear Albus' voice calling her back. She was about to leave, when a movement caught her attention. There was a swish of feathers close by. It was as if it was calling to her, but Albus' voice broke the moment. "I have never seen a faster choice, my dear. So a cat you are going to be." Minerva nodded happily and quickly forgot about the feathers.

"There was a swish of feathers at the end. I don't know where it came from. I never saw which bird it was."

"Could you make out any colors?"

"Brown and gray, but that could go for many birds."

"You are right. But let us stop here for tonight, Minerva. You are tired and when we conduct another choosing session tomorrow, you'll need all strength you can muster. It won't be easy."

"I know, Baldur. Thank you, for your help."

He rose to leave. As he kissed her hand, that charming twinkle appeared in his eyes again. "It is my pleasure, Minerva. I do enjoy my time with you."

Minerva blushed. It felt good to hear something like that.

"But now, I must be off. I'll see you tomorrow night. Wish me luck for an easy sneaking."

She smiled. "Good luck."

With a swish of his baby blue robes he was gone.

Five minutes later, Minerva was still smiling. Baldur was a charming man and a nice one too. A little odd, maybe, but then again, she had proven her liking for that type of man a long time ago. She liked Baldur, she just wasn't sure how much. She missed Albus, but what if he was lost to her forever? She loved him so much and would do so forever, but what if she had to live without him? She didn't know, and she realized that entertaining those thoughts would not help her at the moment. Therefore, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

Although completely exhausted, she was soon caught in a very vivid dream. Her dream brought her back to a time long ago. It was Christmas break in her last year at Hogwarts and she had just announced that she was going through the animagus training. After various exclamations of surprise and pride the inevitable question came. "So, how is your eagle going to look, Min?"

"I am not going to be an eagle. I will be a cat."

Silence.

Then Dionysus asked incredulously: "A cat? A cat? Not an eagle?"

17-year-old Minerva McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows in misunderstanding. "No, not an eagle. A cat."

"This is ridiculous. …Something must have gone wrong. …A cat? She can't become a cat….She's a McGonagall, why can't she become an eagle….An eagle is the only thing a McGonagall can turn into. It has been like that for generations…" And so it went on and on, as her seven siblings as well as various aunts, uncles and cousins expressed their disbelief and disappointment. Only Minerva's mother, Delina, remained extremely quiet. Seeing her father who had not said a word either, withdrawing was nothing to be worried about, but the sight of the normally hot-tempered Delina staring silently into space, was very unsettling. Before Minerva could even ask, her oldest brother delivered the final decision. "Minerva there must be something wrong in that whole training. You are a McGonagall, you can't become a cat. If you don't become an eagle, there is no way of you actually succeeding with the process. You'd better stop…"

At this point Minerva's own temper had reached the boiling point. "You will see just how much I will succeed," she yelled. "The cat chose me, not the other way around. I will become an animagus, whether you like it or not. I. Will. Succeed." She turned on her heel and ran out of the sitting room into her own room, threw herself onto her bed and cried her heart out.

At least, that was how it had happened in numerous dreams like this before. This time however, her mother's face kept nagging at her subconscious. What was the matter with her mother? She had looked shocked to the core. Not only shocked but desperate. As if all her hopes had been dashed. What did she expect? Slipping deeper into the scene, Minerva could suddenly see tears of despair in her mother's eyes. What was the matter? Was there something she should know?

Getting up from her bed, Minerva wandered down the hall to the master bedroom. Slipping into the anteroom, she was about to knock on the doorframe to announce her presence, when she heard the agitated voices of her parents.

"I can't believe Minerva is going to be a cat. This is horrible."

"Delina, my love, calm down. Ranting won't help you."

"Aren't you shocked too, Horus?"

"I was, when I received the owl from Dumbledore. But he also wrote that he never saw a faster choosing than this one. He said that the cat basically ran at Minerva the very first moment. It seems as if our daughter is destined to turn herself into a cat."

"But how shall she fulfill the prophecy then? Don't forget, we didn't name her Minerva for nothing. She is supposed to live up to her name. But how shall she do that as a cat?"

"Minerva is strong and powerful, my love. Just like you. She'll find a way."

His wife snorted. "Powerful like me? Horus, I am a Muggle. I have no magic ability."

He chuckled. "Except that little bit of clairvoyance, which made us name our youngest daughter Minerva instead of Rhea. Correct?" His wife nodded. "If you hadn't seen the power of Minerva in our baby, we would not have given her the name."

"Yes, but how is she supposed to use the powers of Minerva as a cat?"

"She'll find a way, even without being an owl."

The teenager in the anteroom held her breath. She didn't know what to make of this. There was a prophecy about her? She was named after the goddess Minerva because she had those powers? She was…

"Minerva."

"Minerva." Somebody shaking her awake interrupted the train of thoughts. 

"What is it, Melina?" She asked groggily.

"Are you alright, Aunt Minerva? You were tossing and turning and mumbling in your sleep." Her niece asked in concern.

Becoming fully alert, Minerva gripped the other woman's arm. "Melina, I had the oddest dream. You are not going to believe this." 

***

Comments:

Isabelle3: Thankies. You'll get to see what happens in three weeks. In a few chapters, I guess.

LinZE: Glad to be of service. And would you believe, I didn't even send you all chapters *hides embarrassedly*? And just you know: "I hope he knows, how to stop that thing."

Griselda La Fey: Ron is not an idiot. I simply refuse the notion. Minerva as a heir of Gryffindor wasn't my idea, but Isis Malfoy's in "The Wizards, the Animagi and the Web of Darkness". I merely adopted the concept for good.

Chicken13: Skip the next three weeks and all the fun that is going to happen until then? No chance.. Sorry, you'll have to wait and see, but I'll try to make the wait worthwhile.

Jestana: Thankies again….And: okay, okay, I'll let them kiss soon…somehow. *g*

Child-of-the-Dawn: No complaints? Phew! *wipes brow in relief* You had me worried there. lol

So, thanks again to all who read and reviewed. Thanks also to those who read…..and did not review *grumble*. Could you force yourself to use the little button down there this time? 


	17. She's like the Wind

A/N: It is time for a longer A/N here. About the rating: I chose 'M', but ff.net has changed its rating patterns and thus rated this story 'PG-13'. Now, I chose the rating carefully and for a reason. This chapter is one of them. So this is rated: M

For the number of claws: I asked and been told by my dear beta that there are four. If not, kindly overlook that.

Finally, this his to Linds…Happy B-day,, my dear niece.

And now, on with it!

Chapter 17 – She's like the Wind

London was hiding within the thick November fog, making people miserable by its pure sight. The old man sitting in front of a roaring fire was no exception to the rule. Even his beloved hot chocolate could not ease his tension. 

Albus Dumbledore didn't feel well. The day at the ministry had been very exhausting and …well…strange. He found it odd that people treated him so strangely. True, he had never shown any intention of becoming Minister, but after Cornelius' death somebody had to take over. And since he knew the school was in capable hands….

Why did the officials seem to avoid him? Even his old friends? Albus' thoughts went back to his encounter with Arthur Weasley shortly before lunch. He had approached him with a smile and some warm greetings, inquiring after Molly's health. Normally polite and jovial Arthur's answer had been extremely short and …well…almost rude. Later he had heard him whispering to Kingsley Shacklebolt: "Asks after my wife…. The nerve….Should be caring more about his woman, than making conversation about mine…"

Minerva? What was it about Minerva? And where was she? Why didn't she come? Didn't she miss him at all?

He sighed. Staring into his now cold chocolate, Albus realized that his uneasiness was due to Minerva's continuing absence. He couldn't do without her for long. He just didn't function well without her. Her strength, her loyalty, her utter trust and, last but not least her love, were what made him go on. After 25 years their love didn't need many words anymore. Their happiest moments were those quietly spent reading in front of a fireplace, curled up on the same sofa. No words were necessary, just a warm and tender touch.

Albus sighed again. He missed her. He missed her sharp intelligence, her constant working, her warm embraces that made him feel safe, her kisses that made him want more, the triumphant sparkle of her eyes when she beat him at chess. He even missed those dangerous flares of her fiery Scottish temper that made him run for cover sometimes. He missed her. Period.

With Minerva by his side, he could move the world. Without her, he wasn't what he used to be. He felt weak. And alone. It seemed as if he lost some of his powers without his love by his side. Was it possible? One thing was clear, his abilities at Occlumency had diminished rather greatly. Some of his former Transfiguration specialties did not work anymore. His spells didn't seem to have the same effect as usual. 

He was losing his edge. Had old age just finally caught up with him? Or was Minerva indeed the missing piece? Or was it something he didn't dare to think possible?…

*

The cottage was filled with four excited people. All four seemed to be talking at once. 

"Minerva. Uray. Melina. Please, I cannot understand a word." Baldur tried to get the attention of the others.

"I can't believe it…This is incredible….I never thought of this…"

"SILENCE!" Baldur finally yelled. His three companions shot around and faced him in shock.

Minerva's hand went to her throat. "Merlin, Baldur, with a shout like that you could quiet the Great Hall in an instant."

He grinned somewhat sardonically "If only it worked in class." Now it was Minerva's turn to grin. He continued. "However, if you all talk at once, there is no chance for me to understand what all this commotion is about." He sat down in an armchair. "Minerva, please tell me what happened in your dream."

The others seated themselves too.

"Very well." Minerva started. "Last night, I dreamed of the day I told my family about my animagus form. As Uray will tell you, nobody was pleased to hear that I wouldn't turn into an eagle, but into a cat. Basically they told me that I would never succeed, because I would not become the right animal." 

Baldur nodded. "And then?"

Minerva took a deep breath. "Well, I had this dream before, but it never focused on my parents. This time was the first." She paused. "Later in the dream, I went to my parents room to ask them about it.  But I never talked to them. When I was about enter their room, I heard them talking about me very agitatedly."

"What did they say?"

"My mother was very shocked about the cat."

"Well, so were we." Uray chimed in.

His sister shot him a glare. "Yes, but she didn't expect an eagle. She expected an owl."

"Which is unbelievable." Uray said. "As if she expected you to live up your namesake."

His sister nodded. By now she seemed to have only eyes for Uray, but the other two occupants kept staring at her with keen interest. "That is the odd thing. Mama and Pa originally planned to name me Rhea, but after a vision of Mama's they changed that to Minerva. Mama said that I would live up to my name, but she feared I couldn't do it without being an owl."

"Does that mean, in one way or the other, you shall show the powers of the ancient goddess Minerva?" Melina asked, barely audible.

Minerva looked at her for a long time. Then she did the same with her brother and Baldur. Finally she said heavily: "It would seem so. Though I don't know how. And I don't know how that could help us save Albus."

Silence became heavy. "Maybe this is not about saving Dumbledore, my dear Minerva." Baldur at last said. "Maybe you should stop making him your first aim." Seeing her opening her mouth in protest, he held up a warning hand. "No, try to understand. Voldemort wanted you removed from Hogwarts. You. And only you! Like you, I do believe that this wasn't really Dumbledore's doing. Considering that the Dark Lord plans to do something in the school in three weeks time and that we know his plan fails with you, I'd say your focus should be on finding out how you fit into this whole thing."

Minerva bristled. "How am I supposed to find that out, when I am stuck here?"

Baldur remained calm. "Well, you focus on changing your animagus form. If your dream is any indication, we'll turn you into an owl. Afterwards, you should probably practice flying a bit. I am sure this will be enough of a challenge for you, since we have less than three weeks."

Then he turned to Uray and Melina. "I suggest that you two find out exactly which powers of Minerva this lady here could have. Which of them can she use against Voldemort. And which powers he could fear. And you'll need to find out how the school ties in." Father and daughter nodded.

Baldur sighed. "But let us do the choosing session now. If you are up to it, of course."

Minerva nodded solemnly. 

"Do you want us to leave?" Melina asked.

Her aunt shook her head no. Nipps refused as well. "It might be better if you stay here. The session will be very trying and probably painful. Your presence might prove of invaluable help. Just come over and sit next to her, but don't touch her."

They did as he asked and seated themselves next to Minerva, who sat on a low stool in front of Baldur.

"Are you ready?" Minerva nodded. He put his hand onto her forehead. "Very well then. Close your eyes and clear your mind. Empty it until there is only a grey haze….Emergo Animagum!"

Being the skilled animagus she was, Minerva had no problem slipping into the trance. Almost immediately, the haze started to clear in the front and the first thing she saw was the blackish grey tabby cat running up to her and purring. But just like her former attempts, she ignored the offer and took two steps closer to the indiscernible mass of animals in the background.

Behind her the cat hissed angrily, the fur on its back standing on end. The sound tugged at her heart, but she ignored it again and made another step towards the mass. The cat meowed in fury and jumped after her, with her claws out. They were very sharp and upon making contact with the skin on her legs left eight deep cuts. Minerva took a deep breath to suppress the pain and took another step. But once the cat had scratched her, she did it again and again. Now the cuts were numerous and bleeding heavily and Minerva felt the blood running down her legs. 'Don't look down. Ignore it. Look up for a bird.' She chanted to herself. 

But now, the cat was already biting her calves. Unable to hold back the pain any longer, Minerva looked down and almost fainted upon what she saw. Not so much that she was naked in this vision (she had been so in all her other visions too), but she was almost ankle deep in her own blood now. And the tabby cat was still clawing her relentlessly.

'Dear Merlin please, help me.' She prayed 'Let this owl that should be mine come soon. I can't stand the pain any longer. Help me. Help me!'

In the cottage Melina and Uranos looked at each other terrified. Minerva's muttered chanting had turned into a scream of pain and there was a small pool of blood on the floor where she sat. They looked at Baldur, who was staring with utmost concentration at Minerva, but saw no sign from him.

In the vision, Minerva struggled to take another step forward, but slipped in the sticky pool of blood and fell. She screamed in pain and fear, fully expecting the furious cat to jump onto her and violate her further, but at this exact moment she heard the familiar cry of an owl, just like those during mail delivery in the Great Hall.

For a minute or two, nothing happened. Instead everything was utterly quiet. With great effort and care, so as not to induce even more pain from her injuries, Minerva rose from the ground, just enough to turn her head and see what happened. The view made her eyes go wide. The tabby cat, now pacified, sat down with its head hung in shame in front of a impressive grey and brown owl, with a strong black beak and wise amber eyes. Despite herself Minerva smiled. It seemed as if the owl was scolding the cat, which ridiculously reminded her of doing the same with Ms. Granger some weeks ago.

After some time the cat raised its head to the owl and received a short slap with the wing on its head. The tabby cat meowed shortly, to which the owl hooted importantly. Then the discussion seemed to be finished.

The cat turned towards Minerva and took some steps closer. The woman flinched. But the cat came closer and put her head into Minerva's hand, expecting to be petted. Looking into the owls face, the bird seemed to give its permission, which Minerva followed gladly. While she was stroking the kitten's head the owl flew closer too and hooted softly. Then she extended her other hand and started to pet the bird as well, thus sealing the agreement. 

Three content noises could be heard: A meow, a hoot and the sigh of a woman.

"Minerva. Minerva? Minerva!" Baldur Nipps' voice broke into McGonagall's feeling of contentment.

"Minerva! Come back. This is enough!" When the annoying voice didn't stop, the woman opened her eyes and stared uncomprehendingly at her companions.

"I found it." She finally sighed happily. "I found them both and we'll get along just fine."

"I know." Baldur answered with a tender smile. "You really did it. I am very proud of you."

Her smile was serene and almost giddy as she leaned into her brother, feeling the exertion now. "Thank you, Baldur."

"It was my pleasure." His eyes lingered on her a little longer. "Now, you must sleep. You are completely exhausted."

She nodded sleepily and staggered into a standing position. "'m really 'xhaust'd" she muttered.

Melina caught her as she swayed. "Yes you are…if you even admit it yourself." The younger woman grinned. "But first, let me treat your injuries."

Her aunt only nodded groggily and fell heavily on to the bed. Uray and Meli helped her to get comfortable, by removing her outer robes, her boots and stockings that were soaked with blood. Then Meli took some potion out of her Auror-emergency pack and applied it to the scratches. With the help of some healing spells courtesy of Uray, the scratches diminished fast and only some red lines remained.

Minerva only half realized this. Shortly before she fell asleep at least, Uray heard her muttering. "Bring me whistles, will ye."

Chuckling, the three made their way to the passage to have a small celebration.

~~~

Comments:

Child-of-the-Dawn: I aim to please. I really do.

Isabelle3: Uhm, yes, you'll have to wait a bit more. But, hey, you speak German? *g*

Chicken13(): Who? Okay, just kidding…just wait and see.

Lazy to sign in: I thought that was my line…never mind. You make me hungry, but since I am a good cook….here is more.

VoyICJ: Of course, I am mean. You didn't know that? Lol. But never fear, I'm not done yet…the fun just started.

Jestana: Thank you. But what does Minerva plan to do? Did my muse tell you before me? Rats! Hehee. But really, an eagle doesn't fit Minerva at all.

Palanfanaiel: Whoah, not so fast. So many questions. And most of them will be answered indeed. Thanks for your compliments.

LinZE: "Language, Dickie…"…okay, okay…you get them….no need to get impatient here…..

Anyway, thank you all for taking the time to review. And thanks to those, who read and don't review *though I think I don't give you any of my nice cookies anymore*. Please, do me a favour and let me know what you think. I don't like to write in a vacuum…so please, do use that little button down there. 


	18. Tension

A/N: Uhm, a little late and really not my best chapter, but alas I has it's reason here…if nothing else to connect the last with the next chapter. Anyway, the chapter title is the program here. Tension is running high. Now, on with it.

Chapter 18 - Tension       

Four days later found the four conspirators in the library of Albany House. They had decided to meet in the manor to save time, and thus had sworn the remaining house elves to secrecy. It was a lot more dangerous, but time was pressing and the frustration level high.

"Four days! Four days and nothing! We've searched every book we could find and there was nothing!" Melina exclaimed, raking her hands through her thick black hair and pacing.

Her father sat in his armchair much more quietly, but equally aggravated. "We didn't exactly find nothing, we just didn't find what we were hoping to. Antique mythology isn't exactly unknown, therefore we couldn't really discover any secrets."

Baldur leaned forward in his chair. "So there was nothing?" Uray and Meli nodded in disappointment.

"I don't think the problem is in finding the facts, but in connecting them to our current situation." Minerva put in quietly. The others looked at her in confusion. "And I don't believe that those connections are written in a book. Unless of course, there is a sequence in 'Hogwarts – A History' or in a collection of prophecies."

The silence was deafening. Finally, Melina heaved a sigh. "If only there would be some progress in your animagus work, Aunt Min. That would mean at least one step forward."

"I am trying with all my might, Melina. However, it took me eight months the first time around. This time it has not even been two weeks." Her aunt replied with a strained smile. Though she knew Meli had not meant to reproach her, it had certainly sounded like that and her own patience was running too thin to take it with a calm smile.

"There, there…" Baldur chimed in, patting Melina's hand soothingly and smiling at Minerva. "There is no need to beat yourself up unnecessarily. We've made much more progress than I would have expected in my wildest dreams. Though I should have known with such a powerful and talented witch as you Minerva, I believe in only one more week, we'll have made it."

"One week? Not more?" Uray exclaimed in delighted surprise. The other man nodded. "This is fantastic!" He turned to his sister, beaming. "Come here, Min. I want to hug you for that."

His sister went willingly into his embrace. He held her close and kissed her hair. "You are a genius, my Min," he whispered, "simply grand. I am so proud of you."   

Minerva smiled and relaxed into her brother's chest. "Thank you, Uray."

"You really are fantastic, Aunt Min. And I am sorry for what I've said. I know you'll do your best. And even if you didn't, you would still do a lot better than I." Melina said with a sheepish grin, and stroked her aunt's back.

Minerva turned in her brother's embrace and smiled. "I know, Meli. I know. I am just as impatient as you are. That's why I am trying so hard."

"And you are doing a fantastic job of it."

"Yes, it is fantastic, alright." Baldur said, suddenly solemn. "And it is high time."

The smiles vanished at his grave expression. "What do you mean, Baldur? Is there something wrong?"

Nipps took a deep breath. "Well…I am not really sure. I could be wrong, of course."

"About what?"

"I don't really know, but I might have raised the suspicion of Lord Voldemort."

The other's breath caught. Minerva's hand flew to her throat. "Are you certain?" 

Nipps looked at her gravely. "I am afraid so."

"Did he say anything?" Uray managed to choke out. 

"Nothing obvious or anything I could put my finger on. He asked me if I knew you, your family. But he knows that already. He knows that Melina was working with me several years. I only repeated this information, of course, but still…" Seeing the worried looks of his companions he added. "Now, it is possible that the Lord was only fishing and doesn't really have an idea, but it could just as well mean that he suspects me double crossing him. If that is the case, it is no longer safe to come here."

The McGonagall's sat down heavily in their chairs, Uray gripping his sister's shaking hand tightly.

Minerva buried her face in her free hand and dropped her head. With her hair coming loose and hiding her face she was a picture of defeat. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Baldur," she choked out with a teary voice. "Now, I have brought you into danger too. I am so sorry." 

Sobs were wrecking her body.

Baldur shot out of his chair and knelt in front of Minerva. He put one hand onto her shoulder and with the other one cupped her cheek, making her look at him. With a tender voice he soothed: "Don't feel guilty, Minerva. I am here of my own free will. I want to help. I want to help YOU!"

Minerva looked into his eyes at those forceful words, but found only sincerity in his face . Sincerity and...admiration. 

"I am doing this for you, Minerva. And I am not afraid. For you, I'll do anything."

His meaning was clear and upon it Melina made eye contact with her father, eyebrows raised and an unspoken question in her face. Uray looked back and only offered a slight shrug of his shoulders. Melina raised an eyebrow demandingly, but her father only nodded a 'Not now!' His daughter frowned.

Minerva stared at the man before her, who had all but pledged his life to her and a slow smile crept onto her face. "Thank you, Baldur." He smiled too. Their eyes locked and the world seemed to stop.

Until Uray coughed and shattered the moment.

Baldur snapped out of his trance and his eyes fell onto the baroque clock on the mantle. "Oh my, is it that late?  I'd better take my leave, before somebody checks on me and gets the idea that I have gone A.W.O.L." He turned. "Uranos, would you mind helping me home?"

"Of course not."

Baldur turned to Melina and waved. "Goodnight, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow." Melina waved back with an impish grin.

Then he turned to Minerva. "Goodnight, Minerva. Sleep well. And don't let the worry get the better of you. I'll be just fine."

The woman smiled in response. "I know, Baldur. Have a safe trip." Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "And thanks. For everything."

He beamed in response and followed Uray out of the library. In the hallway the other man turned to him with a serious expression on his face. "May I give you a piece of advice, Baldur?"

The inventor-turned-teacher looked at him in confusion. "Of course."

"As much as I appreciate your sentiment and support, please do me and yourself a favour. Keep your heart in check."

"What do you mean?"

"You all but declared your undying love to my sister in there, Baldur. And I don't think that this was a good move. Minerva isn't free and she will not be for a long time. If ever."

"I am rather aware that she still loves Dumbledore, but what is your point?"

"Minerva is vulnerable, right now. And though I know that you won't take advantage of the situation, it still isn't a good idea. Somebody could get hurt. You are my friend and I don't want you to get hurt, but Minerva is my baby sister..." both men grinned at the term, "and she_ has been hurt very much recently and I will not stand for letting her suffer even more."_

"So you demand that I stay away from her."

"No, not really. As I said, it's only an advice to keep your heart in check. Funny, it was usually my sister Diana breaking men's hearts easily. And now at this age and in such times, Minerva seems to develop such an irresistible allure too. It's almost funny." He paused. "No Baldur, this is neither a threat nor a warning, just advice for your own good. Falling for my sister is a dead end."__

Baldur saw the sincerity in the other man's face. "I'll keep that in mind. I promise, Uray." He stepped into the fireplace, took a bit of the offered special floo powder, shouted, "Walpurgis' Lair", and was gone.

Uranos shook his head. "I hope so, my friend. I dearly hope so." 

In the library, Melina turned to her aunt, who had resumed her sitting position and was now staring into space, a slight smile playing around her lips. The younger woman also sat down across from her aunt and a sly grin played over her face.

"A most interesting display, I must admit. I didn't know you had such talents, Aunt Min."

"What do you mean, Meli?"

"I know you are a powerful witch, but it was new to me to see your talents also lie in love spells."

Minerva frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I am merely surprised. Seems like you have gotten over Dumbeldore fairly soon. Which is a good thing, mind you."

Her aunt's voice became dangerously low. "What are you getting at?"

Melina ignored the warning and her grin turned saucy. "Is there something going on between you and Baldur, Aunt Min?

"Is there something going on between you and Severus?"

The younger woman bristled at the sharp reaction. "Sweet Merlin, Aunt Min, why are you so touchy about this? All I am saying is that I like the idea of you and Baldur. He is a nice man and you two would be so cute together. And he's a lot better then Dumbledore."

Minerva's hands had clenched into fists in order to control her temper. Between gritted teeth she hissed. "What do you want to say, Melina?"

The younger woman still didn't see the danger she was in. "Well, when you hook up with Baldur, we could stop this ridiculous quest. Dumbledore behaved like a git, so let him be."

"This is quite enough, Melina." The booming voice of Uranos came from the door. "I don't think we should expand on this topic tonight anymore."

Minerva had calmed down a bit. "You are right, Uray. It is late and I better go to sleep." She rose from the chair and went for the door. Pointedly ignoring her niece, she addressed her brother. "Goodnight, Uray" She kissed him and he embraced her and whispered a soothing "I love you." And closed the door behind her.

Uranos glared at his daughter, fists at his hips. Melina shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

Finally, she sighed. "What do you want, father?"

"Melina, your attitude is not to my liking. Not at all. If you don't want to participate in helping your aunt to clear her name, save herself, the man she loves and probably the wizarding community, then go. Go now! Go far! And never come back!"

The woman was taken aback. "You would send me away?"

Uray sighed. "I don't want to, but if you force me, I will. I have promised my sister to help her with everything I can. I will not break this promise. Baldur is willing to risk his life for her. Severus too. She is trying everything in her might to perform one of the most difficult feats of magic imaginable. And you have the nerve to criticise her. I will not accept that." 

"But she is risking her life and ours for a man who wants to send her to Azkaban. For a man who broke her heart." 

"I know it is hard to understand, especially if you have not loved yet." Seeing his daughter open her mouth to protest vehemently, he smiled "No Melina, you have not yet felt love like that. At least, I have not seen you with a man yet whom you loved like I loved your mother or like Minerva loves Dumbledore. That's why you can't understand that determination."

Melina slumped down onto the couch. "I'm sorry, daddy." She said with a very small voice. "I behaved like a brat, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"I will apologize to Aunt Min. And I will try to be more supportive and more helpful too."

Uray sat down next to his daughter pulling her into a loving embrace. "I know you will, my baby. We are all a little edgy, lately. I'm sure Minerva will forgive you."

"I hope so." Came the sniffed reply.

"Don't worry, my baby. Everything will be alright."

Melina sniffed some more and finally asked, "Papa? Do you think I will find a love one day that is as strong as yours and Mama's, or that of Aunt Min and Dumbledore?"

A tender smile underlaid the words. "I'm sure you will, my baby. I'm sure you will." Mentally, Uray said: 'If your aunt is right in any way, then love is very near for you, my baby. Very near.'

~~~

Comments:

Eth: Thank you for your compliments.

VoyICJ: Could it be that you are a little impatient, kiddo? Unfortunately, this is necessary. So, bear with me…pwetty, pwetty, please. Oh and: join my club. Cat allergy here….

Child-of-the-dawn: Thank you so much.

Isabelle3: Well, that cat was angry, because Minerva ignored her and she wanted to be chosen. As for Albus, just wait and see…

Selene: You'll be wondering some more time, I'm afraid.

Griselda La Fey: uhm…uhm…well, can't tell you now. But it will all be revealed.

Jestana: Oh shucks…thankies. And do you think, you can make something out of the RR-idea?

Oh and finally…could you tell me, what you think about this chapter? Did it even make sense? Let me know through this button down there. Thanks.


	19. A Plan, a Plan, my Kingdom for a Plan

A/N: I promised a ride and well,….here we go. Let's have some fun! YAY! And Shakespeare just doesn't leave me alone with this quote, so blame it on him…

Chapter 19 – "A Plan, a Plan, my Kingdom for a Plan!"

Two days later, Melina found her father going through several boxes, apparently searching desperately for a certain item.

"Papa? What are you doing there?"

"Searching for the damn whistle that your aunt is demanding I bring her."

Melina shook her head. "Whistle? What whistle?"

Uray's upper body came out of the box and he pushed some hair that had come loose from his low braid out of his face. "Your aunt's talisman."

His daughter snickered. "A whistle? Aunt Min's talisman is a whistle? How did that come about?"

Her father also chuckled. "Minerva's been collecting them all her life. She has about 30 different Quidditch referee whistles, some dozen football whistles, then silver ones, plastic ones, wooden ones and whatnot."

"How did she come to collect those particular objects? That is odd."

"I know. She got her first from her Greek Godmother for her baptism. She kept that one like a treasure and never went anywhere without it. It was the first, and from there she just started. It's odd, but …well…who cares." He dug back into the box. "She wants me to bring it to her and so I'll do. If only I could find the bloody thing….Ah! Found it."

Triumphantly, he held the shiny silver object high. Melina came closer to take a look. "Nice."

"Yeah, it's a pretty piece." Uray looked at it closer. "Odd."

"What is odd, Papa?"

"I never noticed there was an owl relief on it."

Melina came closer curiously. "An owl? Do you think it has a meaning?"

Uranos shrugged. "Maybe. Lets bring it to Minerva and ask her."

"That is a good idea. I have a proposal to make anyway."

"A Plan, A Plan, my Kingdom for a Plan!" Uray exclaimed.

Father and daughter looked at each other for some moments and then burst out laughing. Their laughter was echoing through the mansion for quite some time.

**

Minerva sat in the chair in front of the fire trying again to master the transformation into an owl, when her concentration was shattered by loud voices coming out of the passage.

"This is completely idiotic, Melina."

"Why idiotic, Papa?"

"This can't work. Never!"

"Just because it is a bit unusual, doesn't mean it is impossible."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "What is crazy, but not impossible?"

Uray kissed his sister and slumped down on the sofa. "It is not only impossible, it is completely insane. My daughter has lost her mind."

"I have not." Melina protested indignantly, kissing her aunt on the cheek as well.

Minerva looked from one to the other in confusion. "As fascinating as this conversation is, I am afraid I can't follow you. What is the matter?"

Uray was about to rant again, but his daughter interrupted him. "I had an idea, aunt Min."

"Which is?"

"Well, two days ago you said that the information on your powers of Minerva couldn't be found in books, unless it was 'Hogwarts – A History' or some collection of prophecies."

Her aunt nodded. "And?"

"So, I was wondering where we could get a complete collection of prophecies and this morning it hit me. There is only one place."

Minerva looked at her questioningly. "And this place would be?"

"The Department of Mysteries"

Minerva's eyes widened. Uray chimed in. "I told you it was insane. My daughter thinks we can just barge into the Ministry of Magic, from which we all are banned by the way, go into the Department of Mysteries, and do some research on how we can overthrow the new headmaster of Hogwarts AND the new Minister of Magic. It is insane."

His daughter stood next to the fireplace: chin high, eyes steely, her gaze riveted on her aunt.

Minerva sat there utterly silent; her eyes wide. Finally after several minutes of stunned silence, she muttered. "This is crazy. This is idiotic. This is completely and utterly insane." She looked up with a grin. "Lets do it."  

"You…you…you can't be serious. You must be joking, Min." Uray sputtered. "Didn't you hear me? We all are banned from the Ministry. You are even on the 'Most Wanted' list. We cannot just march into the Ministry like this. You would be captured by Aurors right away, and us along with you. And then, where would we be? Your chances of saving Hogwarts would go down to nothing, if we all go to Azkaban."

Minerva looked at him calmly. "Then we'll have to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Oh yes? And pray tell me how?"

Melina grinned. "Papa, who said we just march into the Ministry? I certainly didn't. We don't **march** in, we'll **break** in." 

Uray growled. "And you think that will make it better?"

By now, both Melina and Minerva were on the brink of laughter. "No, probably not better, but more successful for sure."

The man looked at them and resigned to his fate. "Okay, okay, you win. We'll break into the Ministry." He buried his face in his hands. "Oh, the things I'll do for you…and because of you."

The women laughed. "That's why we love you so much, my dear brother."

He shook his head. "Thank you so much." Getting back to business, he asked: "And how do you propose we get into the building – unseen and undetected?"

Minerva turned to her niece. "Yes, that will be a problem. Do you have any ideas about that?"

The younger witch grinned. "Of course I have. I have it all planned out."

On the sofa, Uray grumbled. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Shut up, Uray."

The siblings glared at each other, but the youngest McGonagall interrupted any possible argument. "I remembered what you told me about the conversation you overheard at the Weasley's. Arthur is still employed by the Ministry, and since he is an old friend of Dumbledore, he actually got a promotion. He can move around the Ministry without a problem. And, he is on your side." She paused. "And then of course, there is always my former boss and mentor, Alastor Moody. He would certainly help us against the Dark Lord and turnedbad Dumbledore."

"That's it. That's it." Uray growled. "Next, you will tell us that we should contact Lucius Malfoy to help us."

Melina slumped down in defeat. "It doesn't really sound like a good plan, does it?"

"Not a good plan? This plan has more holes than a fish net."

"Be quiet, Uranos. There is no need for sarcasm." His sister stated sharply. "Meli's idea isn't so bad. As a matter of fact, it is worth a try." Seeing her brother frown deeply, Minerva added. "I am sure we can trust Arthur. I vouch for that. The same goes for Molly and most of their children. The only thing that would keep me from dragging them into this mess is the danger they would be in."

"What about Moody? He is very loyal to Dumbledore, after all."

"I have known Alastor for many years now, Uray. Yes, he is loyal to Albus, but more than that, Alastor fights against the Dark Lord. Albus' alliance with the Dark Lord would have reduced Alastor's loyalty to him quite a lot. And…there is something that would make him help us for sure."

"What is that?"

Minerva smiled. "Poppy. If I tell him that Hogwarts is the target of this alliance, Alastor would help us, if only to ensure the safety of the woman he loves."

Uranos' eyebrows rose. "Moody and Poppy? When did that happen?"

His sister smiled again. "It was a long time coming. They just never acted on their feelings. But after this thing with Crouch two years ago, there was no holding back. As a matter of fact, they planned to marry during the Christmas holidays."

McGonagall smiled. "That's wonderful. It's so good to know that even in these horrible times something so nice can happen."

His sister and daughter smiled too. "Yes, it is." They said in unison.

"Okay, now Arthur Weasley and Alastor are a go, but you are actually not serious about Malfoy, are you?" 

The women laughed. "No, not really. Though I think that Lucius Malfoy might have been somewhat disappointed about the way this war has ended." Melina spat out the last words in disgust.

"Yes, according to Baldur, young Mr. Malfoy seems to be rather unhappy about the latest developments. It seems like he even tries to make amends with the troublesome trio. Or at least refrains from bullying them."

"But you don't think about Malfoy joining our ranks." His sister shook her head no. "What about Baldur…and Snape. Will they be with us?"

Melina bristled at the mention of Snape, but her aunt declared them both as out of the game. "It is too dangerous for both of them. If they are not to be found in the castle or at least where they are supposed to be the same night we break into the Ministry, we could just as well publish it in the Daily Prophet that they help us."

Uray nodded. "So, it is Arthur Weasley and Alastor."

His daughter chimed in. "And whoever Moody can convince."

"No, better we have only them. The fewer people that are in on the break, the better."

A silence ensued as the three McGonagall's mulled over the plan.

Finally, Uranos asked. "How do we contact them? It's not like we can just floo over and have a chat, or can send an owl asking if they would help us break into the Department of Mysteries."

His daughter sighed. "Yes, well that is the weakest link in my plan. I don't how to get into contact with them. Though, all of your ideas are at least worth a try, dad."

Again they were silent, then Minerva muttered more to herself. "We could always try the muggle telephone we still have."

"Which Muggle telephone?"

"The one your wife brought with her, to contact her family. Remember? Mama already had one, but Lona brought a newer one."

Immediately Uray brightened up. "Oh, that one. You think it still works?"

"Why not?"

"Hey, hey, I hate to interrupt, but why do you think you can use a Muggle telephone?"

Minerva grinned. "Because Arthur has one. Molly once told me about an incident during the summer before the trio's third year. Ronald obviously tried to contact Mr. Potter through a telephone. The attempt didn't go all too well, but since then they know how to use it."

Melina shook her head and sighed. "At least it is an option."

She and her father rose to return to the manor, when Uray stopped. "Oh Min, before I forget it. I finally found your whistle." He dug into the pocket of his robes and fished the silver object out. "Did you know that there is an owl carved on it?"

Minerva smiled. "Yes, I know. Thank you for bringing it over." She took the whistle and reverently pressed it to her heart.

Suddenly, Melina asked. "What does your talisman sound like, Aunt Min?"

"I don't know. I never used it."

Uray and Melina grinned. "Then try it." Uray added. "But not too loudly, mind you."

His sister grinned and put the whistle to her lips.

Instead of the expected shrill sound, only a hollow hoot came out. And then there was a tap on the window.

"What the hell?"

~~~

Are you excited? Yes? Good! Drop me a line, please.

Comments:

Palanfanaiel: Chapter 117? Uhm…well, I can certainly try expand the story to that. But then I'd need to ask, how many years you want to wait for the end? If it will ever end, then.

Bella~Chicca: Okay, you want more: You'll get it. Thanks.

Laura Kay: Aw shucks…Thank you so much.

Isabelle3: You really liked it? Yay!

LinZE: Hey, we know she doesn't need black satin gowns, or special ginger newts, or leather straps or….uhm…never mind. Hehee

Jestana: I do think that Minerva can make people stand up for her (like she does for them), but it's great to have a romantic attachment too. Thanks, and good luck with the new RR.

Thank you all, you made my heart swell and that giddy grin appear on my face. Keep it up, please and use that little button down there.


	20. Magic Moments

A/N: I am ashamed: such a long time without an update. Anyway, here it is. We get a little bit into the fantastic and magic this time. 

Additionally Disclaiming: The idea with the whistle isn't exactly mine. I don't know, if L. Frank Baum or Alexander Volkov had the idea first. So, whoever did it, owns it. I just bend it to my needs.

Chapter 20 – Magic Moments

Instead of the expected shrill sound only a hollow hoot came out. And then there was a tap on the window.

"What the hell?" came Melina's shocked exclamation.

Right after Minerva had blown the whistle, three owls had appeared on the window sill.

The three occupants of the room stared at each other in surprise. "Do you…do you think they came here because of the whistle?" Minerva finally choked out.

The other two shrugged. Meanwhile, the biggest of the three owls tapped impatiently against the window, demanding to be let in.

Minerva went and opened the window. The three owls zoomed into the room and finally settled on the table. The humans curiously stepped closer and took a better look at the owls. There was one barn owl, a snowy owl and a burrowing owl, which was the biggest of them and apparently the leader of the pack. Observing her, the humans discovered to their surprise that she was wearing a silver ring around her leg which was adorned with a sapphire.

"I have never seen a bird with a sapphire ring." Melina whispered to her father. "Me neither" he whispered back.

The owls took no notice of them, but instead focussed completely on Minerva. The witch found herself completely mesmerized by the burrowing owl's amber eyes. Staring at the bird, Minerva suddenly gasped. "Is it true? Can this really be true?"

"What is it, Min? What is true?"

The woman ignored the question, while the owl hooted soothingly. Suddenly, Minerva bowed to the owl. "Your majesty…"

"Papa, do you think Aunt Min is losing it now?" Melina whispered. 

"No Melina, I am not losing it, as you so nicely put it." Came the calm reply. "This is the owl I saw in my animagus vision. It is the queen of the owls. She is here to serve me."

"The…the queen of owls? T..t..to serve you? How? How can you understand her?" Uray sputtered in astonishment.

His sister was still not looking at him. "The whistle. With the whistle I can call her for assistance. The powers of Minerva, remember? The owl is the animal of Minerva. And since I seem to indeed have powers of the ancient Goddess Minerva, I can command their queen to my service."

"Did the bird tell you all of this?" Melina asked sceptically.

"'The bird', Melina, is a queen. And yes, she can communicate with me."

"Wow!" Uray uttered and fell heavily down into a chair. "This is unbelievable. You can communicate with owls. You can call them to your service….all of them?"

Minerva looked at the queen again. A hoot was her response. "Partially yes." The woman brightened suddenly. "Now the thing with the broom makes sense."

"The broom?"

"Never mind."

"Ask her if she knows which powers of Minerva you have. Then we won't have to break into the Ministry."

His sister grinned in spite of herself. "Always searching for a way out, aren't you?"

Uray shrugged and grinned too. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Minerva turned to the owl again. After a short silence, she sighed in defeat. "She can't tell me. With the whistle I can summon her and enlist her help and thus the help of the owls. But she doesn't know which other powers I have and how they will help me to save the school."

"Too bad. Can't she fetch the prophecy for us?"

An angry hoot was the answer.

"I'd say that was a 'no'." Melina commented dryly.

Minerva chuckled. "I'm afraid so. So we still have to do the break."   

"Couldn't she help us somehow? I mean, we can use all the help we can get."

Again a tense silence filled the room as Minerva wordlessly conversed with the queen owl.

Finally, the woman turned to her brother. "Her Majesty is a little upset due to your behavior, Uray." The man's eyes widened. However, he saw the seriousness on his sister's face and refrained from a smart comment. Instead, seeing that this was a time to do an odd thing, he bowed in apology to the bird. The owl hooted again. This time the sound was much friendlier than before.

Minerva continued. "Even though she can't fetch the prophecy for us, she thinks she can be of service, nonetheless. Due to the fact that her folk deliver the mail to the Ministry, they do know **all** entrances into the building, and probably some passages inside, which are pretty unknown to humans. Thus, they could lead us into the Ministry and probably to the Department of Mysteries so we won't be discovered."

"It would indeed help us quite a lot." Melina muttered. "There have to be several passages inside the building that aren't used much. And…the owls could function as a warning system too. In case some unwanted eyes or ears come near."

"That is true." Uray agreed. He bowed again, since he figured it couldn't hurt. "Is there something else?"

If an owl could glare, that is exactly what the big burrowing owl would have done. Her angry shriek was impossible to misunderstand.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "There is indeed, Uray. She can also solve our communication problem."

Now, Uray's interest was piqued. "How so?" Melina leaned forward as well. "How?"

"Her Majesty has certain magical powers too. If I give her my message for Arthur Weasley or Alastor, she would fly and deliver it. Without the use of parchment, that is."

The others' faces were masks of confusion. "How is that possible?"

Minerva shrugged. "Well, I'd give her the message and when she reached the person it was meant for, she would conjure the message into the air. Apparently, her powers are that way."

All three owls hooted importantly, as if they wanted to strengthen that statement. The queen nipped at Minerva's hand that was lying on the table. The woman looked at the bird and a silent communication was given. 

Suddenly, the queen leaped up from her place on the table, zoomed around the room several times and finally landed on Uray's shoulder. The man sat stock still. The grey-brown owl hooted several times and with each hoot some more amber lines appeared in the air. After a final shriek, the lines in the air arranged themselves into words:

"Of course you can demonstrate your abilities, your Majesty." 

The humans stared at each other and then at the words, which slowly started to dissolve from the first to the last.

"Was that what you were thinking, Min?" Uray managed to gasp.

Minerva swallowed. "Indeed it was. Each and every word."

"I don't believe it."

"But it was there."

"I know."

The three owls seemed to grow larger with triumph. 

Melina, who had been silent for quite some time now, suddenly said: "So, where do we send her first? And how do we make Alastor and Arthur trust her? I mean, we can't expect that they will automatically assume that an owl with its own magical powers comes from you, Aunt Min."

"She is right, you know. We have to give them a sign that makes it clear that she's a messenger from you."

Again the queen hooted importantly. Minerva turned to her and suddenly put her hand onto the back of the owl.

Out of nothing a small cloak appeared on the queen's back. The cloak was the McGonagall tartan, and the family crest was embroidered on it. It was held together by a miniature version of Minerva's beloved amber brooch.

Uray shook his head with a smile. "I rest my case, Min. This is amazing."

His sister smiled back at him. "Now, whom should we inform first?"

"Alastor, I'd say. He could contact the Weasley's too and thus quicken the pace."

Minerva nodded. "Well then, Alastor it is." She turned back to the owls and another silence ensued, while she drew up the message for the former Chief of Aurors.

After some minutes, she stroked the owls and bowed to the queen. The owls attempted some sort of a bow too, then rose from the table and with a flap of their wings they were gone.

Even some time later, the three McGonagalls were rooted to their spots. Finally, Melina broke the silence. "Did that really happen?"

Minerva took in the feathers on the floor. "It seems like this has really happened." She answered dumbfounded, and sat down heavily too.

~~~

Comments: 

Isabelle3: Thanks and you will see.   

Jestana: After you got me onto the Alastor/Poppy bandwagon, I couldn't leave them out. Couldn't I?

Mascaret: Does that answer your question?

LinZE: I am to please…and after all I am in my prime.

VoyICJ: You might have been a normal child – I certainly wasn't. But if you are taught that something is an almost sacred object and you are a good child like Minerva, then you would leave it alone. In my book, that is, how Minerva saw it. And you are not toast yet…

Palanfanaiel: I'm not English either, but the saying is nice. Your humor is just fine…I was worried myself that I would end up with 117 chapters or the like *keeps fingers crossed*. Hope, your question has been answered.

Laura Kay: Thanks

Tartan Tabby: Indeed, the whistle is important…heheee

Thank you all for reviewing. Thank you all for reading….

So, what did you think? Let me know. And REVIEW, please!!!!!!!! 


	21. Meet me in the Kitchen

A/N: Is this an update? *gasp* Yes, it is. Sorry that it took me so long, but right now I am fighting a really bad balrog called 'lack of motivation'. How about you review and raise my motivation? *grin*

Chapter 21 - Meet me in the Kitchen

The atmosphere in the Weasley's kitchen was one of a conspiracy meeting. Six Weasleys sat around the table.

"I still can't believe it. What has the world come to?" Bill muttered.

"Yeah, who would have thought that Dumbledore would change sides." George added, serious for once.

"I certainly didn't." Their father replied. "And I don't understand it. He behaves so odd."

"Dad, this is Dumbledore we are talking about. He was always a bit mad." Fred said. His brothers couldn't suppress their grins.

"Fred!" Molly scolded, but Arthur, deep in thought, didn't even acknowledge his wife's warning looks shot at their sons. Finally, he sighed. "Mad or not, would Dumbledore ever turn against Minerva McGonagall? Would he send her to Azkaban?"

His family was silent. "Probably not."

"Probably?" Molly seemed to swell with each syllable. "Certainly not! He would no more do that to her then you would do that to me, Arthur. They were a couple for years. He would never do that to her."

"But he did, Mum." Charlie reminded her. Molly sat down again and heaved a sad sigh

Arthur spoke again to nobody in particular. "Still, it is strange. Today he came to me again. He's doing that a lot lately."

"What did he want, Dad?" George asked worriedly.

"That was the strange thing." Arthur exclaimed. "First he asked after the health and well-being of the family. Just like he used to do. But then he asked after Minerva. If I had heard from her."

"That sounds awfully like a trap, Dad. Like he's grilling you for apparently innocent information and then get McGonagall and you as well." Bill inserted.

"I know, but when I said 'no', which I did of course, he seemed very sad. And when he left I heard him muttering something along the lines that he's missing her and wishes she would be with him."

The Weasley boys frowned.

"That is really odd."

"Doesn't he remember that it was his doing?"

"Now he has really gone around the bend."

"That is quite enough, boys." Their mother interrupted the exclamations of confusion. Then she turned to her husband. "What do you think it means, Arthur?"

"I don't know, dear. If he's not trying to trap me, then he doesn't know himself what is going on.  And that isn't a calming thought either. It is as if he has heavy memory losses, but they are only partial."

"Could it be possible, Dad?"

"Why not? Even with the mail being censored, Ginny wrote that Dumbledore seemed much weaker the last time he was in Hogwarts."

"But how does that fit together?"

Arthur shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

Further discussion was interrupted by a tap against the window. The whole family jumped in horror; after all it wasn't safe to verbalize one's most private thoughts, even in their own houses. They all turned to the window. Outside, a strange owl hovered, demanding entrance.

Fred opened the window and the large burrowing owl zoomed in, settling herself on the perch that was usually reserved for Errol. Her two companions, a barn owl and a snowy owl, stayed near the window. The family exchanged nervous glances at the sight of the three strangely behaving yet impressive birds. None of them, however, was carrying a letter. 

Strange owls? At night? And no letter?

Suddenly, the burrowing owl clapped her wings and out of nowhere a sapphire ring appeared on one foot. She also wore a small cloak of tartan with a crest embroidered on it which was held together by a small amber brooch.

Fred elbowed his twin and gasped. "Wow! Did you see the ring?"

George elbowed him back. "Look at that brooch. It's McGonagall's"

"Yeah, and the tartan is like hers too."

"Just like the crest on the cloak." Charlie added slowly.

"How do you know, Charlie?" Fred asked. "McGonagall never showed her family's crest."

"No, but her brother did." Seeing the curious faces, Charlie shrugged. "Long story."

Fred was about to press further, but the hooting of the owl on the perch stopped him. The whole family stared fascinated at the bird. Molly gasped and grabbed her husband's arm, as with each hoot of the owl more thin amber lines forming words appeared in the air. 

The Weasley's were utterly silent after the last word had been hooted into the air, while it's deliverer, apparently quite satisfied with her performance, settled down on Errol's perch.

"Is.is this a joke?" Fred finally squeaked.

"Does that look like a joke to you? An owl hooting messages into thin air?" George replied.

"I can't believe it. Is it real?" Bill breathed.

Angry shrieks from their feathered visitors answered that question.

"Since it is real, what do you make of the message?"

"It could be a trap."

"Wrong, Fred. It **is** a trap. Come on, do you really think McGonagall would risk breaking into the ministry? McGonagall, Fred."

"He is right, Fred. Think of it, we all know her owl. It came often enough, when she told Mum and Dad privately about your newest exploits. This is not Mithras."

"Yeah right, this doesn't smell like a trap. It actually reeks like one!"

"George is right, this is certainly an attempt to frame Dad."

"I don't think so." Molly inserted quietly. She and Arthur had kept silent while their sons had their discussion. "Minerva would attempt everything to sort out her problem, even if that includes breaking the law. And she will need all the help she can get."

"Agreed, Mum. But how do we know that this is indeed from McGonagall?"

"This is the big question." Arthur said slowly,

Their argument was interrupted by a ring in the fireplace announcing a caller. The family shot around in shock and only after some fearful nudging, Arthur gingerly answered the call.

"Moody!" He exclaimed, his face brightening considerably. "Come over!"

With a burst of flames the former chief of the Aurors appeared in the Weasley's kitchen. "Hello Arthur. Molly. Boys." He greeted in his gruff voice.

"Alastor, how nice to see you. Have a seat." Molly greeted. "What brings you here?" 

Moody didn't answer, but instead went to check each door and window to make sure no eavesdropper could possibly be hanging around. "Where's Percy?" He asked coldly.

"Moved in with his girlfriend last week. Convinced her that he was in love with her and not the ministry. Either Penelope Clearwater is more dense than we thought or Perce is a better actor than he let on."

"George!"

Moody ignored the exchange. "I've received an owl from Minerva asking for my help."

"Yeah, we've got one too. It's." Bill turned to point at the large cloaked bird, but the perch was empty and the amber words had vanished. "It's gone!" he exclaimed in surprise. The other Weasleys looked around in wonder as well.

Arthur recovered first. "What did your owl look like, Moody?"

The retired auror hid a grin in the scars and lines of his face. "Burrowing owl. Sapphire ring. Tartan cloak with the McGonagall crest and this odd brooch she always wears."

"Ours looked the same. What did your letter say?"

Now, Moody frowned. "Very strange. If I didn't know that Minerva sent it, I'd say it is a trap."

"YOU really think it is from her?" Bill exclaimed.

The former auror stared him down. "I do."

"Why? I mean, you and.or.uhm.your impostor hammered into our head never to trust anyone. And now you believe **this**?"

Moody's magical eyeball seemed to pierce through George while he took a deep breath. "The message contained information only Minerva McGonagall and I had. And since she has not been captured yet, nobody could have gotten this information as well. So yes, I am certain."

"So, you do trust this message."

"Yes."

"Very well. Are you going to follow her call then?" Molly asked.

He contemplated his answer for a while. "Yes. The question is, will you?" He eyed each Weasley in turn and received a nod from everyone.

"If this is really from McGonagall."

The scars and wrinkles in Moody's face contorted into a smile at George's remaining distrust. "Good to know that you took at least one lesson to heart. You and your brother were not exactly famous for doing so."

The twins only grinned.

"Very well. This is settled." Arthur inserted. "But how do we provide our help? We don't even know where Minerva is. How do we get into contact with her?"

"Dad is right." Charlie added. "We need a plan. After all, we cannot just march into the Ministry stating that we accompany a convicted criminal to the Department of Mysteries."  

A hoot came from the perch by the window. All occupants of the room shot around in shock.. Moody's hand went suspiciously close to the pocket where he kept his wand. The queen of the owls was back on the perch, looking importantly at the humans.

"Great." Fred breathed. "I'd really like to know how she does that trick."

With a stern hoot words appeared in the air. "I can assure you, Mr. Weasley, this is no trick."

Fred shrunk back, while the others grinned. It was funny to see how the image of Professor Minerva 'No Nonsense' McGonagall still influenced her former students.

Molly asked. "How do we inform Minerva then?"

More words were hooted into the air. "Just tell my owl. She'll get your message to me." There was a short pause during which the owl turned her attention towards Moody. "I wanted to thank you, Alastor. I am in your debt eternally. Melina will meet you in the known place tomorrow."

The man nodded. "I'll be there."

Arthur shifted his attention uneasily from the owl to Moody and back. "Just tell her, Arthur." 

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath. "Uhm. Minerva. Of course, you can count on us. Just tell us what we need to do."

The owl hooted softly in acknowledgement and then vanished without a sound.

"Wow!"

~~

Notes:

Palanfanaiel: Thanks for the 'O'. I hope, this chapter deserves it as well.

LinZE: I dunno, what Mr. Lloyd would want me do, but I'd like Patty or Isabell a lot better anyway.wooot! Go camp!

Jestana: Yep, quite obviously owls. And I am pleased to please Thestral. I like AM/PP, too.

Thanks as well to Petriebird18, VoyICJ (my dear toast) and Liz O'Brien. And to all of you, who reviewed "For the Fear of Falling" 


	22. Complicated

A/N: Okay, I have decided to skip the preparations, for two reasons. One, I think, I need to quicken the pace a bit and second: I had no idea how to write those scenes. If anyone of you really wanted those scenes: Sorry!

Chapter 22 - Complicated    

More than a week later, Severus Snape walked down towards the dungeons. He felt uneasy. Uneasy about his private life, uneasy about the situation in the school and with the students. Uneasy about the fate of the wizarding world and definitely uneasy about the task he had been 'entrusted' with by the new headmaster.

Why should it be he that had to to pay a 'friendly' visit to Dumbledore? No message, no delivery, just a "Check and if he's well." What was that all about? Was it really just a friendly visit or was it a test? 

Severus didn't know and he didn't like this one bit. Not at all. He wasn't really afraid for himself, after all, what was his life worth… But to see all the past work and danger go to waste for nothing – that annoyed him greatly. And to fail carrying on Albus and Minerva's legacy in Hogwarts…

The potions master sighed in annoyance. He still had not gotten closer to unveiling the secret plan. Hogwarts was doomed and he still had not uncovered what it was doomed to.  In only a few days time the school would have to face something very dark and probably fatal, and he didn't know what it would be. Neither had he found out how Minerva was connected to it.

Closing the door to his chambers behind him, he thought of his colleague. How he had drowned in her deep, dark eyes. How the press of her lips against his had felt. But the more he tried to remember that, the more the unwanted vision of another face, another pair of dark eyes came to his mind. Melina occupied his thoughts a lot more than he cared to admit. Too much actually.

Shoving the disturbing thoughts of the woman aside, Severus concentrated on the task at hand: finding his travelling cloak. People who knew him only as the potions master with an obsession for the perfection and tidiness of his art, would have been surprised at the chaos that reigned his private quarters.

Finally, after some intensive searching, he pulled the cloak out from under a pile of robes. It would have been easier if not all of his clothes were black, he mused and stopped cold. When had he ever sounded like Minerva? His worries returned fullforce. 

The news, Baldur Nipps had told him in hushed conversations, was not encouraging. Though making progress, Minerva had still not mastered her new animagus form. Time was running short and they didn't even know how her new animagus form would help.

Even more alarming, however, was Baldur's opinion that the McGonagalls were leaving him out of something. They were working on some secret plan and excluded him from it. Baldur was worried and Severus couldn't blame him. Melina's recklessness, Minerva's desperation and Uray's devotion were a dangerous combination. Almost like Longbottom and a cauldron (though Longbottom lately seemed a lot less dangerous than any plan that nutcase Melina might hatch).

Sighing again, Severus grabbed his cloak, made his way out of the castle grounds and apparated to London.

~~

Upon entering the Ministry of Magic, Snape went to the Welcome Witch.

"Your name and purpose of visit?" She asked mechanically.

"Severus Snape to see the Minister of Magic." He stated calmly, thinking: 'Who actually named them Welcome Witches? All they do is make you feel unwelcome."

When he had received his visitor's badge and stepped further into the building, he wondered again what the purpose of his trip was. The emptiness of the halls was a visible reminder. It was the middle of the night. Why should he go to Dumbledore? At this time? For a friendly visit? It was more than strange. Who was to be controlled here? Dumbledore or himself?

It had taken Severus only a single visit from the new Minister at his former work place to realize that the Dark Lord's hold on his former enemy was a forced one. Dumbledore was weakened. Even the dumbest first years could see that. The aura of power and serene self-assuredness that had always surrounded the headmaster was gone. Instead, each of his movements and each word had seemed to be forced.

Severus understood that Dumbledore had not willingly changed sides. The Dark Lord used some force with him. But which, the potions master didn't know. It had occurred to him that therein lay the danger Minerva was posing. That through the love she and Dumbledore shared, she could break this ominous spell. But that didn't explain this overdone conviction. And shaking Albus out of his funk would only partially remove the threat to Hogwarts. And this solution was too easy. Besides, Voldemort would probably not hesitate to kill Dumbledore and Minerva, if he had the chance. 

If it had been up to him, Severus would have refused this 'little task', but that had been no option. Snape was very aware that underneath the polite, almost friendly mask of the Dark Lord, his cruelty was still very active. Refusing his wish was no option at all.

Looking up, Severus suddenly saw Arthur Weasley standing at an intersection, looking around nervously.

"Arthur." He quietly called.

The other man shrunk in shock.. "S… Se… Severus," he stammered, "what are you doing here?"

"Visiting the Minister of Magic." Snape answered with a scowl that clearly indicated his displeasure with this direction. "What about you? I thought that with your promotion the overtime hours had been reduced considerably."

Arthur's cheeks took on the same flaming color as his hair and he looked nervously in every direction. Without meeting his opposite's eyes he mumbled: "I need to catch up on some work. That takes some time."

Severus frowned. The other man was holding out on him, that much was obvious. Though the head of the Weasley-clan and he were by no means friends, they had a great deal of respect for each other. At least they had in the past.

With his brow furrowing Severus contemplated the possibilities. Either Arthur didn't trust him anymore or he was hiding something. Had Arthur, out of loyalty for Dumbledore changed sides as well? Or did he think that he, Severus, had? 

The potions master groaned inwardly. Was nothing plain and clear anymore?

Suddenly, a nervous energy came over Arthur Weasley. "Uhm, I have to go, Severus. As much as I'd like to stay and chat…" With that the ministry official hurried down a corridor. Looking after his retreating form, Snape could have sworn that out of the corner of his eyes had had seen an owl swishing by at the end of that hall.

His brow knitted further in confusion. What had that been about?

Shrugging his shoulders, Severus made his way further into the labyrinth of the Ministry. Several intersections later, he turned a corner and suddenly bumped into something solid. 

Actually, this something had been hurled against him by pure force of speed. The mumbled curse convinced him that the something was actually a person.

Pushing the person away and drawing his wand was one thing, but then his jaw dropped. "Melina! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

~~

Comments:

Hermione Gardiner: Thanks…but honestly, that would be telling. I guess, you have to wait a bit.

Liz O'Brien: Something good? Hmmm…we'll see.

Jestana: Oh, I aim to please and if cuteness is demanded…look forward, for what is to come.

Margo Wulfric: Thank you.

Also, thanks to all, who read and didn't review (Shame on you!). Please, take the minute to do so. And please, help me out with a dilemma. Should there be a wedding at the end of this story? And if yes: who should be the happy couple? I've got 4 options and basically can't decide. Thank you all!


	23. Because the Night

A/N: Here we are again…action is coming into play. And I try to get several different levels of the plot into the chapters…geee, hope, I make it. Anyway, read, enjoy and please, review.

Chapter 23 – Because the Night

The night was cold, and she was definitely getting too old for this sort of thing, Melina McGonagall mused. How her father or her aunt did it, was beyond her. They had been cowering in this cold and windy yard near the Ministry of Magic for what seemed like hours, waiting for Moody and Charlie Weasley to return. The two men had gone to do some scouting, to see if the secret passage they were going to use was indeed safe.

Even after working as an Auror for so many years, Melina hadn't known this tunnel existed. She shrugged. Sometimes, she felt honestly ignorant. Behind her, Bill and the twins were breathing on their hands to keep them warm. Meli herself rubbed them together to drive the numbness away.

Only her aunt and her father seemed to be completely unfazed by the cold, the wind or the dirt. They were cowering side by side in a corner, their eyes closed. Only their clasped hands gave any indication that they weren't as calm as they appeared to be. Watching her aunt, Melina had to smile. Though greatly progressing in her efforts to become an owl, the woman still strongly resembled a cat. A cat in concentration, preparing to pounce on her prey. 

An odd feeling overcame the younger McGonagall. There was something not quite right about her aunt. Though always a very focused woman, Minerva now seemed to prepare for a crusade. Somehow, Melina couldn't shake the feeling that the other witch had come to this place tonight, with a lot more in mind than just breaking into the Department of Mysteries. 

Melina shrugged mentally; she just hoped that Minerva knew exactly what she was doing. Casting another warming spell around herself, she settled down trying to mimic the outward calm of the other woman.

Some time later, Minerva's quiet voice broke into the windy silence. "Charlie is coming back."

Indeed, within a few seconds Charlie Weasley's head appeared in the yard. "The coast is clear. Follow me!" With a silent sigh at her protesting limbs, Melina rose from her cowering position. 

Constantly checking for any unwanted on-lookers and with their wands drawn, the group swiftly made its way to a small stair that seemingly led down to an old Souterrain apartment. Inside was a thick layer of dust as well as a rich assortment of cobwebs covered the broken furniture. The air was very still.

Behind Melina, Minerva muttered somewhat scandalized: "Honestly Alastor. Couldn't you have found a better place than this horribly filthy room!" Uray only chuckled quietly.

At the back of the room, Alastor Moody stood, ushering them closer. "Hurry. We can't wait forever." 

With an uttered "Alohomora!" he opened a previously invisible door. They all went into the passage behind it. "Lumos!"

With their wands shedding some light, they could make out the narrow channel ahead of them. 

Uray, being the tallest of them, quietly said: "Well, here we are. I just hope the ceiling won't be any lower."

"Afraid for your oh so noble head?" Minerva teased.

"Very funny."

Moody tapped impatiently with his remaining foot. "When you are done with your lovely coffee chat, would you kindly inform us?"

Properly chastised, Minerva and Uranos answered: "Sorry, Alastor."

"Right, you are. Always playing games. Don't you two ever grow up?" Moody muttered under his breath. 

Thus, they started down the passage. Behind them, the Weasley boys exchanged amused yet surprised glances. Who'd have ever thought that 'No Nonsense' McGonagall could be that cool? There seemed to be lot more to their former Head of House than met the eye. 

On and on they went. After a while Fred asked: "Where exactly in the Ministry will we come out?"

"One floor under the Department of Mysteries. After that, we have to get lucky, so we can slip up unnoticed."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Your father is waiting for us near the outlet of this tunnel and warding off any unwanted bystanders." Scratching his head while moving on quickly, Moody muttered: "We need to inform him when exactly we are coming. The timing is crucial, so we won't attract any attention. Minerva?"

The woman nodded and put the silver whistle to her lips. Maybe it was the earthy condition of the walls, or maybe it was the fact that they were under ground, but the hooting sound of the whistle seemed even more hollow.

The group waited for the queen of the owls to appear. When she did, she was accompanied by a much larger group of birds than usual. In fact, the group was so large that the flapping of their wings caused a cold draught.

The queen settled on Minerva's arm and a silent conversation took place. The rest of the humans hold their breath in awe. But Melina couldn't shake the feeling that her aunt was proposing something the owl didn't agree with. At least, her shrieks sounded somewhat angry. Or was it desperate?

Finally, the queen vanished again, just as suddenly as she had appeared, and so did most of the other animals. Only two remained. The humans turned a questioning glance at the remaining conversation partner. "So?"

Minerva took as deep breath, as if to steady herself before answering. "They are building up some sort of a relay system. The queen will be the last, delivering my message to Arthur."  

Again, they walked on. Finally, they reached the outlet of the passage. Though the tartan-cloaked burrowing owl took off, several owls hovered over them.

"Very well. So far so good." Moody growled quietly. "Lets not wait here, but look around to see if the other hallways are empty as well. You stay here, Minerva."

The woman nodded and one by one all of her companions eased out of the passage. Only Uray remained.

Hearing his sister heave an exhausted sigh, he turned and saw her leaning heavily against the wall. Immediately, he was concerned. "Are you alright, Min?"

She nodded.

"Can you make it?"

She nodded again. "It is something I have to do, Uray. I must!" Minerva sighed again. "I just hope you understand."

Disturbed by a swishing sound outside, Uray turned to check what it was. Relieved when he saw just one of those many owls swishing by, he answered: "Of course, I understand. That's why I'm here. And you really didn't need to… Min? Min?"

The spot where his sister had leaned was empty. No sign of Minerva.

"Min? Minerva, where are you? Min?" Uray looked around frantically. Where was his sister? Where was she? "Min?"

Charlie chose that moment to return. "Everything is alright. Not a soul in sight."

Seeing the older man's frenzy, he became nervous. "What is it? And where is Professor McGonagall?"

Uray's voice was hitching in anxiety. "She's gone. Disappeared."

"Where to?"

"If I knew Charlie-boy, I'd feel better."

"She could be anywhere."

"Maybe, maybe not." The older man sighed deeply, as realization hit. "I just hope she is not going where I think she is headed."

Charlie nodded gravely. "She had this plan all along, didn't she?"

"I believe so."

Just then, Bill rushed by. "What's keeping you? The coast won't be that clear all night."

"Professor McGonagall's gone."

Bill's eyes widened. "What do we do now?"

"Go on." Uray stated matter-of-factly. "We don't really need her in the Department of Mysteries."

"And then?"

"We worry about that when it's time. If we aren't caught by then. Or she is."

The three men made their way into the halls, meeting the other Weasleys, as well as Moody and Melina on the way.

"Where is Minerva?" Arthur asked, when they finally caught up with him.

"Run off on her own errand."

"Of all the stupid….damn that woman." Alastor growled. 

"What do we do now? Snape is sneaking around."

For the first time in several minutes, Uray's face lit up. "Good. Good." They ran on further, but suddenly the older McGonagall turned to his daughter. "Meli, go intercept him. He can go and try to get her out safely, while we go into the Department of Mysteries."

Melina scrunched her nose in disgust with the task. "I don't care if you like it or not Melina. GO!"

Muttering a few choice words under her breath, the woman turned and hurried in the opposite direction. From what Arthur had said, Severus 'The Bastard' Snape was only a few junctions away. Why oh why did she always get the unpleasant tasks? Enlisting Snape to help. 

After that incident with Aunt Minerva some weeks ago, Melina would have been glad never to see him again. And even that would have been too soon. It was bad enough that she couldn't suppress the thought of him…or her dreams. But to actually talk to him…

And what in the name of Merlin had possessed her aunt Minerva to pull that stunt?

So caught up was she in her musings that she barely paid attention to her surroundings. And in later times, Meli would always scold herself for her lack of vigilance. However, a sound behind her caused her to round the next corner much faster than intended and thus she never stood a chance when she came into contact with something solid.

~~~

Comments:

Palanfanaiel: I am so glad to have received 2 'O's from you. Thanks a bunch. Hmm…AD/MM to be married? Hmm…

Rogueinker: I'm glad to be of service. It's my pleasure to have made your flight more enjoyable. Baldur is quite a well-loved character of mine. We'll see, how I employ him in the future chapters.

Liz O'Brien: Hey, I took that title from Avril Lavigne-song. Actually, I try to find songs as chapter titles. But, it's probably getting even more complicated. At least, I try…heheee

Child-of-the-Dawn: I'll try. Thanks a bunch.

Jestana: Alastor/Poppy? Hmm…sounds interesting. We'll see.

Linz: Does that answer your question? And did you catch my deliberate reference to MbD? *g*

And my final request: Please, review!


	24. Lift us up, where we belong

A/N: Well, I know, you are just dying to find out, where Minerva has gone to. So, since I am a nice person, I'm telling you. As for the sonar-thingy…I don't know, if it really exists, just pretend it does.

Chapter 24 – Lift us up, where we belong 

Minerva McGonagall felt odd. Really odd. This was the second time she had managed to transform herself into an owl. This time, however, she had to fly. And she wasn't exactly used to holding herself up in the air just by fledging her arms … wings. And though she couldn't smell as well as when she was a cat, she was still quickly becoming dizzy. This… this… what did the Muggles call it, sonar, was highly irritating.

In short: Minerva was not comfortable. Seeing and hearing Uray frantically looking for her, weighed heavily on her conscience. But she had to do what she was about to do. There was simply no choice.

She saw Charlie and then Bill coming back and heard her brother voicing his opinion. It tore her heart and Uray's prioritising didn't sound promising, but they were beyond the point of those worries.

Once the men were gone, a quiet screech on her left urged Minerva to move forward. She moved her arms, no wings, nervously. Staying in place was one thing, but moving and navigating at the same time, was a different thing all together. 

With a little effort, she managed to get herself into a forward movement and the group of five owls, including the animagus, took off to make its way upwards. Flying through the halls and passages they came closer to the apartments of the Minister of Magic.

Strangely enough, nobody saw them. Otherwise the purposely flying group might have raised suspicion. The only wizard they encountered on their way was Severus Snape, which surprised Minerva greatly. But with a last glimpse, she caught him embracing Melina. She couldn't exactly see how this had happened, but if owls had been able to grin, Minerva would have done it.

Unfortunately, she had neither the time nor the nerve for it. The muscles in her arms, no darn it, wings, were getting more and more tired. Usually, Minerva prided herself on being very fit for her age. She could actually outrace Xiomara any day, but by now she had to fight to keep up her place in the group. Twice already, had she lost considerable height. She prayed to all deities that her strength wouldn't give way and that she wouldn't hit the ground at one point.

Her feathered companions seemed to sense her weakness, for they suddenly regrouped: One behind her, one on each side and one under her, almost carrying her weight. Minerva felt this with a deep sense of gratefulness.

Finally, they reached the hall leading to the Minister's apartment. To Minerva's surprise no guards were on duty. This was a bizarre occurrence. Even in the peaceful times of her father's term, there had always been at least four guards around him. And now?

Was this some sort of public declaration that with the "new peace" guards were unnecessary? Were these Albus' orders? It would be like him to refuse security measures for his person, and under different circumstances, Minerva would have readily agreed. But all news said that Albus wasn't acting himself.

Of course, there was always the option that this was a trap. But Minerva wasn't – couldn't be sure. Nevertheless, she would go in there. She had to meet Albus, come what may. What consequences it would have didn't matter. She had to see her love again, even if it was the last thing done in her life.

Before the door, Minerva transformed back into her human form. It wasn't as easy as all the transformations she had made in the last almost 60 years, but it didn't matter anymore. She was dead tired, her head was spinning and her limbs hurt like hell, but that didn't matter anymore either. The only thing that mattered right now was getting inside of the apartment.

She was certain that a simple "Alohomora" would not open the heavy mahogany door. Probably there was a password needed. But since she had no chance of obtaining it, every possible and impossible unlocking spell was to be tested.

Naturally, none worked and Minerva was getting more impatient by the second. A soft hoot from her side nearly made her heart stop. The woman shot around in terror and saw a house-elf carrying a tray with a mug coming up the floor.

Caught in a frenzy, Minerva searched for a hiding place and found it in a pillar nearby. With two quick steps she hid in its shadow. Trying to press herself even deeper into the shadow, she fought to calm her laboured breathing and hammering heart.

The house-elf's large ears pricked at some sounds and Minerva's heart rate sped up. 

Some tense moments flew by, but then the tiny creature turned to the door and squeaked out the password: "Ischia!" The door swung silently inward and swallowed the elf, the tray and the scent of hot chocolate.

The witch in the shadow felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Only a minute later the house-elf reappeared with the still full mug and hurried down the corridor and out of sight. 

Now Minerva didn't waste any more time, stepped out of the shadow and after uttering the password went into the dark apartment.

*

Inside, it was eerily silent. Under different circumstances, Minerva probably would have considered the atmosphere peaceful, but with the constant fear of capture, it just made her uneasy. She quickly crossed the entrance hall, only alight with two flickering torches. 

The living room she checked only shortly. The fact that the elf had returned with a full mug of hot chocolate indicated that the owner of the apartment was not up. Albus would never pass up a mug, if he could help it. Logic demanded therefore that he was asleep. Thus, Minerva went straight for the bedroom.

The room was dark, save for the merrily crackling fire. It took Minerva few seconds to make out more than simple silhouettes. Looking around, she was impressed. Though her father had occupied this apartment during his term as Minister, she had never actually seen the whole suite. It was an impressive place. The mahogany of the entrance door went on inside. The drapes and coverings were of a rich and heavy material in burgundy colors.

A tiny smile crossed her face. A remarkable place. Definitely an Albus-place, if there would have been more of his personal belongings. 

Thinking of Albus drew her gaze inevitably to the bed. The figure under the covers was easily recognisable as Albus Dumbledore and for some odd reason, the witch felt her heart swell with happiness. It was almost like coming home from a long business trip. Only that this time she had taken the trip.

Just being in the same room with him could make her feel being surrounded with love. 

Minerva smiled. No, that would never change. Being near Albus would always make her heart burst with love. No matter what they did to her or to him, this would remain.

She tentatively stepped closer, her focus completely on the sleeping man in the bed. A crack in the hearth stopped her cold and her body went rigid. When nothing more happened and Albus didn't even change his breathing pattern, she relaxed. Her securing glance around the room reminded Minerva once again that this chamber, just like the living room, was extremely neat and impersonal.

Not at all like a place Albus lived. After all, his tendency for messiness and chaos had exasperated her more than once in the last 25 years. But the whole apartment looked as if its inhabitant was only a short-time guest. Strange, really.

Her mind, however, returned quickly back to Albus. Minerva battled with herself on whether she should wake him. But all thoughts flew away, once she stood beside the bed and looked down on him. 

Her heart tightened in pain and love. His dear face relaxed in deep slumber, his lips slightly parted, he was a picture of innocence. Minerva had to look away not to be overwhelmed by her feelings. Not to bend down and kiss him. Not to climb into the bed and snuggle up to him – consequences be damned.

It was a big effort for her to hold herself together and look away. Finally, her gaze fell on the nightstand and involuntarily a desperate cry escaped her lips.

The full implication of the sight before her brought her down on her knees, and having lost all control, Minerva knelt on the floor shaking with silent, but heavy sobs.

~~

Comments:

Spoiledthoughts: I'm not telling. You'll have to read further. 

Palanfanaiel: Wow…does that mean, I'm striving for 4 'o's now? Thank you so much.

LinZE: Any time, dear niece. Any time…

Liz O'Brien: Pickles? Yumyum. Just kidding…anyway, does that answer your question?

Hermione Gardiner: Well, obviously, she did.

Jestana: Wow, you definitely threw me for a loop here…but anyway, I don't know, why you suspected this. Oh my God…am I that transparent?

Finally, thanks to you all for reviewing…and to all, who read, but didn't review (Shame on you!), please do so…


	25. One man, One Woman

A/N: You think, I was evil until now? Heheee…you had no idea what was coming. But I hope, you still like it…and me *puppy dog eyes*. Anyway, about the prophecy/oracle-thingy – I'm not exactly sure, what it is, so I use both terms until I have decided. Oh, and to ease up the confusion, I put in a little stage information. And now, I give you…

**Chapter 25 – One man, One Woman**

"Melina! What, in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Severus Snape could do nothing to hide his surprise as he grabbed the woman to steady her. Of all the odd things that had happened this night already, this was certainly the most unexpected. What was she doing here? It wasn't like she could just march in and out of this building unharmed. 

He kept staring at her. She was in his thoughts more than could be good. Lately, even in his dreams that had taken a turn to the … well… erotic side. Despite this, Severus had deemed himself successful in pushing the conscious thought of her aside, but now, with his hands gripping her upper arms and his gaze riveted on her face, he had to admit defeat.

Melina didn't fare much better. She was still trying to squeeze out a coherent sentence, but didn't even manage a sound. Her heart was beating like a trip hammer, and though she mainly put it to the nervousness of the whole situation, she knew it wasn't entirely true.

Why was he staring at her like this? And why did his lips have to look so soft and kissable at this short distance. And what in Merlin's name possessed her to think that in this situation?

They stared at each other for another while, until finally Severus managed to ask: "What are you doing here, Melina?"

"Looking for you."

He could not have been more taken aback. "Why?"

Melina looked around to make sure that nobody could see or overhear them. Still, she lowered her voice, so that the man had to strain to understand her words. "I need your help. Only you can get aunt Min out of here."

Severus only barely managed to conceal his shock. "What is Minerva doing here?"

"We wanted to get her oracle out of the Department of Mysteries, but she disappeared to go on her own errand."  

"She disapparated?"

The woman raised an indulgent eyebrow. "You can't apparate or disapparate inside the Ministry, Snape. Even you should know that."

He opened his mouth for a sharp reply, but thought better of it. "Where did she go?" Melina looked at him pointedly and realization hit. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go and get her. She knows where she can slip out, but you need to make her go. We'll snatch the oracle and leave, but it's all in vain if she is captured."

He nodded. "Very well."

"Thanks, Sev." Melina's relief was audible. She turned to run to the Department.

Severus caught her arm. "Be careful, Melina. It won't help if you are captured either."

She turned and looked at him for a long moment. Suddenly, she leaned close and pressed a tender kiss on his lips. "You too."

Within a second, she had disappeared from sight.

*

Ischia – Summer 1972

The sinking sun was still warm on his body, as it disappeared slowly into the horizon. But the warmth Albus felt was only partially due to the last rays of sunlight. Mostly the warmth came from the contentment he felt. Actually, he was deliriously happy with the last sun on his skin, the sound of the surf in his ears and the woman in his arms.

Albus lazily opened his eyes and let them travel over the form of his companion. There were still moments when he couldn't believe that she was really his. Just like this morning, when she had come down to the beach and had dropped her sundress.

He had stood right there and stared at her, disbelief and desire warring in his mind, in his eyes and definitely in his body. Only a fast run into the cold water had saved him from creating a public scene. Her triumphant grin still made him smile as well.

Of course, Albus had always known that Minerva was beautiful and desirable, after all, their relationship was not a chaste one, but he had never imagined her dressing so … well sexy, in public. The simple bikini, in tartan no less, was rather skimpy and did nothing to hide her slim yet curvaceous body. She had turned more than one head on this Italian beach today, and Albus had felt an incredible possessive pride.

The coolness of the evening breeze won over the warmth of the sun, creating goosebumps on Minerva's skin and making her snuggle deeper into Albus' embrace. Smiling, he tightened his hold on her. "My dear, wake up," he whispered tenderly into her ear.

"Mhmmm," came the muffled reply.

Albus chuckled. "Come on, dear. Don't forget our plans."

The woman reluctantly opened first one eye, then the second. Her expression was clearly a pout.

Dumbledore laughed. "Oh Minerva. My dear, sweet Minerva."

She mock-scowled. "Would you stop laughing at me?  I am moving, okay?  " He raised an eyebrow while he got up into a kneeling position beside her. A second later, his other eyebrow rose as well, as she traced a long, slender finger over his chest. "Will you give me my surprise then?"

Albus caught the finger travelling south. "You will get your surprise, my dear. If you are good."

She grinned coyly. "I am always good."

Dumbledore only swallowed at the double meaning. But Minerva was already standing and gathering their things. Albus remained kneeling, admiring her smooth movements. Regretfully, he also saw her don her sundress. 

"Now, are you going to come or do you want to stay here?"

Albus looked uncomprehendingly at her outstretched hand, then at her smiling face. He mentally shook himself. "Not so fast, if you please." He joked.

Her smile was teasing. "The old man needs more time?"

Dumbledore rose quickly and pulled her into his arms. "I'll show you 'old man'." 

He bent down an kissed her. Minerva responded immediately, pressing closer and snaking her arms around his neck. When they broke the kiss, they were both dazed and breathless. 

Still, she had to have the last word. "Old man, indeed." Albus chuckled. 

They gathered their things and with their arms around each other went up to their hotel.

Albus Dumbledore shifted somewhat uncomfortably in his crisp dress shirt. The top button was entirely too tight for his comfort. He would just leave it open. After all, some of the other guests wore turtlenecks under their dinner jackets. Albus grinned to himself. 'Turtleneck', what an odd name for a piece of clothing.

He went to the bathroom door, behind which Minerva had been hiding out for the last half an hour. "Are you ready, dear?" He called.

"Not yet, Albus."

"You are taking a rather long time in there, my dear."

"I am sure the result will be worth the wait." 

He raised an eyebrow again, at the promise behind those words.

Quickly, Albus crossed over to the  closet and took his suitcase out. He retrieved a square, dark blue jewellery box. Opening the lid, he fondly gazed at the objects inside. When he had seen them at this street vendor's table in Rome, he had known right away that Minerva would love them. It was just perfect for her.

Hearing the lock of the bathroom door click, Albus quickly shoved the box into the pocket of his dinner jacket, turned and gasped.

"My Goddess, are you real?"

~~~

Comments:

LinZE: My dear niece, who said love is always good? But Alastor and this coaster? Heheee

Hermione Gardiner: Your wish is my command.

Jestana: Min is such a genius, she had to transform. As for the other thingy…you have to wait and see.

Child-of-the-Dawn: Naughty authoress? Me? Ah well, we likes it too.

Dicere: I hope, your shaking could be stopped for a time. Thanks for the piece of advice, btw. I'm trying to fight that balrog. But, my final teaching exam keeps me occupied…but another 3 weeks and I'm through….and then! Yes, then!

Hogwarts_Duo: Are you guys still alive? I dearly hope so, cuz I need your stories for the website…heheee.

Liz O'Brien: Albus seeing his mistake? Uhmmm…hmmm…

Chicken13: You are going to see more of Snapey, soon. I start to like that guy.

Selene: I thank you, the idea of "The little Mermaid" is really sad…

Finally, thanks to all of you, who read it…but didn't review (Shame on you!) – please do so.


	26. Senza Fine

A/N: Gasp! An update? Really? – Yes, an update. Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. As an apology of sorts, this chapter is pure, unadulterated fluff. So, protect your teeth, please. Also, the setting was inspired by one of my favorite movies: Billy Wilder's "Avanti" (where the song also comes from).

Finally, thanks to everyone reviewing "Honey on my Soul". You have warmed my heart.

**Chapter 26 – Senza Fine**

Minerva took a deep, steadying breath before she turned towards the mirror. She really hoped the result would be worth the effort, and she would look as stunning as she hoped to. After all, she wanted to look absolutely breathtaking for Albus.

Albus…simply thinking of the man next door made her serene smile deepen. Their vacation here in Italy had been more than she could have ever dreamed of. Whether it was playing tourist within the breathtaking sights and ruins of Rome_,_ or now, relaxing in the thermal spas and on the beaches of Ischia – their private time together was simply marvellous.  

And tonight would be a very special night, Minerva was sure of it. Albus was up to something – probably including a token of their love – for tonight and she wanted to make sure that her appearance matched his plans. Besides, she had been dreaming about dancing a night away in his arms, and tonight she might just get the chance.

Raising her gaze towards her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help the smug smile playing around her lips. Stunning, indeed. She looked almost like her namesake in those beautiful paintings they had seen in the art museums in Rome. Yes, she was certainly ready. And with a deep breath she opened the bathroom door.

Albus shot around, while his right hand hid something in the pocket of his dinner jacket. Minerva was about to question him about it, but the stunned look on his face made her pause.

"My Goddess. Are you real?"

He couldn't believe his eyes. Was this vision in the flowing white dress, with the luxurious mass of ebony hair piled loosely on top of her head really his Minerva? Suddenly, Albus couldn't find it in himself to speak. Even breathing seemed hard work.

Her smile was tender, but with a hint of mischievousness. When he didn't answer, her expression turned worried and a bit apprehensive. "Albus? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Her face seemed to sadden a bit. "Don't you like this dress?"

Minerva's anxiety shook Albus out of his shock and with two quick steps he was close to her and pulled her in a fierce embrace. "My love, you are so beautiful. Whenever I think you couldn't look any more attractive, you go and prove me wrong again." He pulled back and cupped her cheek in his hand. "If it had been you in the beauty contest instead of the Goddess Athena, I am sure Troy would still exist. You look like a Goddess, my love." His smile grew even brighter seeing hers deepen. "No. You are a Goddess. My Goddess. And I love you so much."

The lips met in a sweet, tender kiss that quickly grew more heated. They reluctantly parted from the need to breathe, but kissed again. And again. And again. 

Finally, with considerable effort, Minerva pulled back. "As much as I like what we are doing, didn't we have plans for tonight, dear?"

Albus grinned impishly. "Plans are merely a frame and they exist to be overthrown." A raised eyebrow was his answer. "Besides, who says that I can't go through with my plans here?"

Minerva grinned as well. "I say. Because my plans include dancing the night away down in the bar. But if you want to stay here, I'm certain I can find a gentleman downstairs."

The man pulled her closer with a possessive gesture. "Not on your life." The witch laughed in delight. "In that case, shall we?"

He laughed and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "We shall."

The evening in the hotel restaurant was delightful. Paradise couldn't really be any different from this balmy night air, the twinkling lights, the tasty Italian food or the wonderful songs performed by the little band. Albus and Minerva enjoyed themselves thoroughly watching the other guests dance, while nipping at their wine and holding hands on their table. And when they danced as well it was as if the world had stopped turning.

Minerva felt giddy. She couldn't remember a time when she had been this excited, yet peaceful. And there had never been a time when she had been this happy. Looking into Albus' eyes she could see the same feelings reflected there. It was only natural that the lips met in a tender kiss that was as perfect as this moment.

As time went on more and more guests retired for the night, but the English couple remained blissfully unaware of their surroundings_,_ being caught up in the music and each other. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, the hotel staff started to clean up and more and more lights were dimmed.

"It seems like we are outgrowing our welcome here, my love." Minerva stated lazily, barely removing her lips far enough from Albus' to utter those words.

He smiled. "Then maybe we should leave, my dear."

She nodded. "Yes, we shall." Her smile became a bit mischievous. "Besides, in a more private place, you might be more inclined to give me my surprise." Albus chuckled. 

Not breaking contact, the couple turned towards the exit.

A waiter stepped into their way and spoke in heavily accented English. "Signore, Signorina, I hope our work did not intrude on your enjoyment of the evening? The kitchen and the wine cellar are still open. And the band will be playing as long as you wish."

The witch blushed a bit. "We really don't want to prolong your work day unnecessarily."

The waiter eagerly replied. "But Madam, we would be delighted to serve you."

Albus shrugged. "Well, in that case…could you maybe give the band my request for a song? We would like to dance some more." He leaned over and whispered something into the man's ear. The waiter's smile widened even more and with a bow, he rushed over to the bandleader.

Albus lead Minerva to the dance floor and took her into his arms. Seconds later the soft strain of an Italian love song sounded through the air. Minerva couldn't help but smile brightly at the choice as she and the man she loved gently swayed to the tune. And with her head securely against Albus' chest, she started to whisper the words. "The moon is unimportant. The stars are unimportant. Your are the moon and the stars to me." [_Non m'importa della luna, non m'importa delle stelle, Tu per me sei luna e stelle.._.]

The man felt a lump forming in his throat. Could life be anymore perfect?

"Senza Fine – Without End. A fitting title to a wonderful song, my love."

Minerva looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yes. A wonderful song. And a wonderful title."

He cupped her cheek and wiped the tear that was trickling down her face away with his thumb. "I hope it will be fitting for our love, my dear. Without end, it shall be. Minerva, I have loved you for so long and I will do so until the day I die." He leaned forward and their lips met in another kiss.

Minerva smiled under tears. "I love you too, Albus. So much. And I will do so as long as we live and beyond."

They embraced fiercely, while the band still played Italian love songs quietly in the background. The members of the band smiled understandingly at each other.

The couple broke their embrace, but only to kiss again. And again. And again.

Finally, Albus stopped their kisses and became serious. He cupped Minerva's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "My dear, I love you and I would like nothing more than to shout it from the roof. And I would love to marry you in a grand lavish production that would be barely fitting your beauty."

Minerva smiled.

"But we both know that it isn't possible at the moment." She nodded in understanding. "However, I think I have found something that would be highly fitting as a sign of our love." He reached into the pocket and produced a little velvet box out of its depths. Taking a deep breath, he opened the lid.

The woman gasped. "My, this is beautiful. Breathtaking."

He smiled pleased. "It is Minerva. A goddess for my Goddess. And a Goddess to have with me, when my Minerva can't be." 

Albus took a little marble statue hanging from a delicate chain out of the box. The delicate Minerva statue was clad in a shimmering gold and blue gown, with gold threads and had a delicately painted face with blue eyes. He held it up and asked. "Will you accept this token from me, my love?"

Minerva nodded smiling. "Of course, I will, my love." Albus put the chain with the little statue around her neck. Minerva sighed. "This piece will always be with me as a memory of this night and symbol of our love. Just like this will be with you." With that she took a second little statue of Minerva, this one with a gold dress and dark eyes, out of the box and placed it around Albus' neck. Again their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Finally, Minerva muttered. "This will be more than just a simple stand-in for a wedding band. In those statues our love will have a place, a stronghold. As long as we have them, nothing can tear us apart."

Albus nodded. "Yes, love. Nothing." And again they kissed.

*

London 1996

Minerva McGonagall knelt next to the bed of her love, tears streaming down her face. In her hands she held two small marble statues of the Goddess Minerva. "Oh Albus. My love, what did happen to you?"   

A velvety voice came from the dark. "Minerva!"

~~

Comments: 

blind_bella(): As you can see, I am continuing this. Next chapters are also in the making. Thanks a bunch for your compliments.

Hogwarts Duo: Thank you so much. A dream…maybe, a memory…maybe, a flashback…maybe. Happier times for sure.

BloodSucker13: Interesting name, btw. I am keeping…

Jestana: But of course, there is something special about the McGonagall-women…otherwise, we had nothing write about…*g* 

Hermione Gardiner: Did this answer your question?

Dicere: Can't have you shaking here. I hope, this chapter has alleviated the symptoms of your illness. However, nothing in here is similar to what happened to Barty Crouch, because I admit, the Crouch'es don't interest me in the least. So, if there are any similarities it is by pure chance.

Liz O'Brien: You didn't miss anything. I hope, this chapter answered your questions. Thanks for the compliments.

Child-of-the-Dawn: Out of it? Well, Albus is really not in the thick of things this time…but, I have the distinct feeling, this might change soon.

Freelancer: Great, I have you interested. As to what Melina is up…you'll have to wait. As patiently, as I wait for your take on the RR.

Finally, thanks to everybody, who has read this – shame on you for not reviewing. Please do so now. 


	27. Rhythm of the Night

A/N: Wheee…I'm back again. With a rather odd chapter – but it's necessary, for now, we are going into the action part *folds hands in a prayer: Dear Muse, please help with those scenes*. 

And I'm not saying it often enough: Thank you and mucho huggles to my beta-reader and cyber-twin, Petra *wink*. Keep your fingers crossed.

Chapter 27 – Rhythm of the Night 

"Minerva!" A velvety voice came from the shadows.

The woman didn't even flinch, but pressed two small marble statues closer to her chest. "What do you want, Severus?"

His voice turned urgent. "You need to leave immediately. This place isn't safe for you." Severus paused. Minerva had turned to face him with an expression of disinterested serenity in her features.

She only raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

He could have shaken her in exasperation. "Minerva, if somebody catches you here, you'll go straight to Azkaban. At best! You can't help Albus, when you are stuck on this godforsaken island. And we need you."

The woman's smile became even more infuriatingly serene. Growing extremely frustrated, the potions master drew a deep breath to make an even stronger point, but was stopped by her held-up hand. "I know Severus. There is no need to get so worked up. I will leave right away. But…" The sudden intensity of her gaze almost made the younger wizard reel. "You do understand that I had to do this. Don't you?"

Unbidden, Melina's face flashed before his inner eye and he clamped down on the sudden rush of emotion. With a deep sigh, he admitted: "Yes, I do."

Minerva smiled. "Good." 

Then she turned to the bed again. "Good bye, my love. Until soon. Until very soon." Minerva's hand covered Albus' as she bent down and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "I'll love you always, Albus."

She rose with a sigh, then put one of the small statues onto the nightstand and other one with the delicate chain around her neck. Then she turned to her younger colleague. "I am ready."

Snape thought better than to make a comment. He wouldn't have known what to say anyway. This display of recklessness and desperate love had left him for once in his life at a loss of words. The whole night had been so confusing that he would need some time to sort it all out in his mind.

He followed the older witch to the apartment's doors, then held her back. "Let me check if the coast is clear first," he whispered. 

He cautiously peered out. The corridor was empty, except for a few owls hovering in a corner opposite the doors. But for some reason, Severus didn't feel threatened by them. 

"Lets go." 

Once they were outside, the owls immediately flew closer. Severus tensed, shielding Minerva with his body. However, he was stopped by a calming hand on his shoulder. 

Later on, he would always swear to have heard Minerva saying that it was alright and those birds no threat, but when he turned he didn't find the woman standing behind him, but a graceful burrowing owl flapping her wings.

Severus could only stare open-mouthed and then chuckle slightly. The owls, however, paid no heed to the shocked man and instead beckoned the animagus to follow them. With a quiet hoot, the birds took off. The black-haired wizard stared after them for some time and then, with a final shake of his head, went on his way.

*

Standing inside the large black chamber forming the entrance hall of the Department of Mysteries, Uray McGonagall couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. Though he had been inside this area of the Ministry many times in his line of work, it still made his chest tighten in dread. He knew only all too well what dangers lay behind those many doors.

Beside him, Charlie gave a low whistle. "Good thing the doors Hermione marked last summer have not been replaced. Otherwise, we would have no leads at all."

Uray had to agree, though preferred to keep to himself just how lucky they were.

"Still, there are only two doors marked. But not the one to the chamber with the prophecies. How do we find the entrance then?" Arthur asked.

"And why is the room not spinning? Ron said it did." George chimed in.

"I put a spell on it to keep it from spinning." Uray assured the Weasley twin next to him.

"There is a spell?" Fred asked in amazement.

"Of course. How do you think the Department members could work in here without one?" Moody's gruff voice answered.

"Lucky for us, the spells haven't been changed since your quitting, Papa." Melina quietly said. She had closed in on the group just before the entrance to the Department of Mysteries and now stood in the most forward place. "But Arthur is right, Papa. How do we find the right door?"

Her father raised his hand. "Let me concentrate a bit, please. I need to think."

"But hurry up, Uray. It's only a question of time until we have a pack of security officers breathing down on our necks." Moody admonished.

Uranos shot him a warning glare, then closed his eyes. The group waited nervously for any new development. The seconds stretched into minutes that seemed like years to the anxiously waiting people. Finally, the man took a deep breath, opened his eyes and pointed at a door three to the left of the one marked with a fiery cross. "This one."

The high, vast chamber full of rows after rows filled the group with an uneasy awe.

"This thing is huge." Fred whispered in awe. "There are so many rows. What exactly are we looking for here?"

"The proverbial needle in the haystack, Mr. Weasley." Uray deadpanned.

Fred stared at him in shock. "You sounded exactly like McGonagall."

The older man raised a speculative eyebrow. "I am a McGonagall, Mr. Weasley." The corners of his mouth twitched in suppressed amusement.

"Still," Melina put in, "the question is not what, but where. The prophecy could be anywhere. If it has been recorded here at all."

"You are right, Meli. But if Min's dream was correct – which I assume it was– then we can narrow our search down to all prophecies made in 1920."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because our parents changed her name to Minerva because of this prophecy. It is logical to assume that the prophecy was made sometime between the announcement of my mother's pregnancy and the birth of my sister."

Their companions nodded and went to look for the appropriate row. After a short search, they had made out row 46 as the one they were looking for, since it contained all the prophecies of the years 1920 and 1921.  

"Very well. If there is a prophecy stored, it will be here."

The group quickly ruled out the first months of the year and concentrated on the second half. After searching for some time, Moody finally said: "Nothing. The last one was from December 25th. And nothing even remotely connected to the McGonagalls, much less Minerva. Unless it was made later."

Uray shook his head. "No. They didn't rename her. She was Minerva from the first moment."

"Then there is nothing here."

"Maybe there is." Came Charlie's somewhat strained response. He was crouching on his knees, trying with his left arm to grab something from the lowest shelf.

"Why do you think so? And why are you down on your knees? We know that you worship us without your doing that." The twins chimed in.

A combined glare from the others shut them up. Charlie's answer sounded even more pressed. "There is a small plaque just above the ground. I can't read the letters, but the numbers say 28 and 1920."

Melina sank to her knees immediately. "It's Greek." She exclaimed enthusiastically. "And it says '_Minerva Athena M. McGonagall, Spyridon Matsikopoulos, Delphi, December 28th, 1920'_

"Is there a globe, Charlie?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"Yes." Came the muffled reply. "Got it! But it's hot, as if it's burning my hands." He exclaimed as he rose, with pain evident on his face.

Inside the little glass orb, the usually faint grey fog had taken an angry red color and was lapping at the confines of the glass.

Uray's features tensed. "We need to get out of here. Fast. This is a prophecy shortly before its fulfilment." He took a deep breath as he hastily pushed the little orb into a small textile bag and then shoved it into his robes, with a short, muttered spell. He looked at the others. "We need to run. As soon as we go through the exit of the Department, the intruder-alarm will go off and we will have security personnel all over the place."

"If it is so dangerous to take out, why don't we open it here?" Bill asked.

"Same difference. A prophecy of this ripeness will draw the whole ministry together with its volume. At this stage, only the subject of a prophecy, it's maker or receiver can control it in any way. We need to get it to Minerva. Lets run."

They took off as fast as they could, but it became painfully obvious that their speed was hampered by Moody limping after them with his wooden leg. 

"Let's just get out of here. Then I'll hide and you leave." Moody panted.

"No Alastor," Melina gasped, "we won't leave you behind. Come on, boys." She drew her wand, pointed it at her former boss and muttered a short: "Levo!" 

Immediately, the former auror felt an awkward weightlessness. At the same moment, Arthur Weasley conjured a foot-long wooden plate and beckoned his two oldest sons. "You two carry him first. Then we'll take turns."

Bill and Charlie nodded and sprung into action. The hoisted the older man up and admonished: "Hold on." It gave a strange picture, but they moved much swifter now. 

Meanwhile, Uray had marked the exit door for them. "This way." The group went through the door – one by one. Finally only Uray, who carried the small orb with the prophecy, was inside. He would have to do a sprint, which he didn't really anticipate, but he needed to give the others a headstart before he set the alarm off.

At last, Melina beckoned him to follow. With a deep breath, Uranos McGonagall took the final step. And all hell broke loose.

An incredibly shrill wail boomed through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. "Intruder! Intruder! IIIINTRRUUUUUUDDDEEEEEEEEERRRR!!!!"

At once, many footsteps could be heard from the floor of the corridors.

The group frantically looked around for approaching security personnel. Moody, who had taken the role of the guide, pointed towards a door. "The stairwell." Like the others (except Bill and Charlie), he had his wand drawn, ready to hex anyone standing in their way. The small party rushed into the stairwell. The door closed behind them – not a moment to soon.

Just then a group of security turned the corner. "They must have been here. The alarm came from the Department of Mysteries." The leader said. "Very well," he commanded, "Smith, Wesson, you search this corridor. The others follow me."  

Their prey breathed a collective sigh of relief as the footsteps became fainter, then went down the stairs.

Coming down to the floor with their exit, they carefully peered out into the hall. On the far end of it, they could make out the opening of their flight tunnel. Right now, the hall was empty, but this could change at any second. They had no other choice but to run and hope for the best. And so they did.

Melina was the last in line. When she let the door swing back and started to run, the hem of her robes became stuck between the door and the frame, stopping her flight short. At the same time, urgent voices could be heard from around the corner to the right. Melina's eyes frantically darted to said corner, then to her father and finally to her stuck robes. Purely out of instinct, she pulled at her clothes. 

With a scratching sound the robes came loose, but a piece of the tartan material remained stuck in the door. The voices came closer and closer.  Melina ran after her companions – blood pumping loudly through her veins, effectively shutting out every other sound. The woman hauled herself into the passage and pointing her wand at the opening, yelled: "Cludo!"

~~

Comments:

Morpheus: Thank you. Well, you'll see, what happens to Albus. And yes, "For the Fear of Falling" and this one share a universe. (though it isn't a prequel). I keep my general ideas and just vary certain things.

LinZE: You are so smart, but then…any niece of mine is *wink*

Dicere: *hides* Uhmmm…well…anyways, Italy has it all *sigh*

Athenia M. Dumbledore: Thanks!

Hogwarts Duo: Geee, your compliments warm my heart and make my ego swell. Could you mail me about your stories? Muchos thankos.

Liz O'Brien: Where did you go to? Uhmm…okay, bad joke. Thanks for the compliments.

Jestana: Thankies *huggles*. Does that answer your questions?

Well, thanks to all, who reviewed and to all of you, who read and didn't review: Shame on you! Please, redeem yourself by helping me break through the great barrier of 200 reviews *gets into begging position*. Just with this button down there…


	28. The Tide is high

A/N: Very well, we are getting into the hot phase of this story…Did they get out? Did they get caught? And what meaning had this piece of tartan? ….Let's get rolling…

**Chapter 28 – The Tide is high**

The December morning was grey and foggy in Hogwarts. Snow had yet to come, but the freezing wind made it quite clear that winter was just around the corner. Severus Snape wearily trudged towards the Great Hall to have breakfast. He was not anticipating this event on any other day recently, but this morning, he was especially weary.

Last night's stress had taken its toll on him. The upheaval, caused by the McGonagall's break into the Ministry of Magic, had just been the icing on the cake. His own trip to the Ministry had been worrisome enough.

Sent to 'check' on the minister on the orders of Lord Voldemort, he had been caught in the middle of things. Severus still was not certain who was actually checked, but this journey had at least brought one bit of positive information.

Voldemort's hold on Dumbledore was loosening.

When Melina had bumped into him, Severus had been utterly afraid, though he would never admit it to anyone. This feeling had given way to frenzy, when she had told him that Minerva had left the group to go and see Dumbledore. He had not even dared to think what could happen if she was caught. The incredibility of both schemes had almost been too much to process.

In his emotionally excited state, Melina's farewell kiss had barely registered. Oddly enough, once back in his own bed, this short touch had kept him up for the rest of the night. Grudgingly, Severus had to admit that his feelings for this woman had once again left the realm of hatred and contempt. Instead, there was a deep admiration and liking. Severus didn't dare to call it love yet, for it didn't even remotely come close to what he had witnessed between Albus and Minerva.

The Potions Master gave an incredulous snort. He had been working side by side with them for almost 15 years now, but never had gotten an idea about the depth of their feelings for each other. Last night, however, had been an eye-opener.

Finding Minerva kneeling next to Albus' bed, sobbing her heart out, had been a shocking sight. He had never seen the former Deputy Headmistress so emotional, so out of control. Though he guessed that the strain of the last weeks had finally caught up with her. Still, her countenance was incredible.

Mere seconds later, she had stared him down like a schoolboy. Her goodbye from Albus, however, had been so incredibly tender that their onlooker had felt his heart constrict. How could such a love be doomed?

And still only minutes later, Minerva had transformed into an owl without preamble. That woman was simply an enigma.

While Severus had still been pondering this mystery, the intruder-alarm had gone off, broadcasting that Melina and her companions had been discovered. Of course, Severus immediately returned to the Minister's apartment. Inside, the old wizard had indeed been roused by the noise and felt disoriented by the ruckus. The confusion had quickly transformed into anxiety amidst the ensuing chaos.

If there ever was a disturbing sight, it was to see the mighty Dumbledore losing his wits. Only when the security chief had reported the unseen escape of the intruders, had Albus relaxed. In the aftermath, the former spy found this reaction quite peculiar. Something was not adding up in this.

However, Dumbledore had seemed calm again, until his gaze fell onto the small statue on his nightstand. Severus was shocked and overwhelmed by the raw longing in the older man's voice, when he had uttered only one word, one name: "Minerva."

Dumbledore had caressed the small statue, as if it were the woman herself. "Oh my love, how I miss you."

Suddenly, he looked up and fixed Snape with a hard stare. "She was here."

Severus swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Blue-golden gown, blue eyes. Minerva was here."

Just as suddenly, the older wizard's face was full of anguish. "She was here and I didn't see her. I didn't even wake up. I should have felt it. She was here and I didn't wake up. I missed the chance to hold her in my arms again." Tears were brimming in his eyes. "Oh my love, what you must think of me."

Snape shook his head inwardly, wondering if this scene was real or if he was dreaming.

"Will she come again, Severus? Will Minerva come back again?"

The younger wizard hurriedly pasted an assuring expression on his face. "I am sure she will. She loves you, doesn't she?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Not as much as I love her. No, adore her. No, love and adore her. We made a promise to love each other until our last breath. And we will. I will." He paused, then became serious again. "Oh my love, my perfect Goddess, I miss you so."

Caressing the small statuesque charm, he suddenly asked. "Is she well? She isn't working too hard?"

Once again, Snape was dumbfound. "I believe so." He managed to grunt out.

"Good."

Dumbledore turned his back to his companion, who took the obvious dismissal literally and left. Upon exiting, he saw his former superior caressing the statue again.

Thinking back, Severus had to admit that Dumbledore was still a far cry from his former self – but at least, he was no longer completely under Voldemort's control. Minerva's star was rising again. If confronted with a choice, Dumbledore might not react to Voldemort's liking.

Voices coming from the corridor leading towards the Grand Staircase shook the Potions Master out of his musings. Though trying to school his face to impassivity, he couldn't suppress the flash of relief upon seeing Xiomara Hooch and Baldur Nipps coming down the hall.

However, Snape's face turned incredulous, they had their arms linked and – of all things to do on a day like this – they were flirting! Their world was tumbling towards doom, a close friend was in mortal danger and they were flirting. Flirting!

"Oh, hello Severus." Mdm. Hooch greeted nonchalantly. Turning to the handsome wizard still holding her arm, she said in a stage whisper. "Don't mind him. Where others have a sense of fun, he has a rock."

Nipps raised an amused eyebrow, while Severus scowled.

"Xiomara, you are simply insufferable at times." Poppy Pomfrey's gently scolding voice came from the right.

"You'd be serious as well, if you had witnessed the things I saw last night. Though I highly doubt you'd be able to comprehend…"

Hooch opened her mouth to protest, but Poppy interrupted. "Will you two stop? It's neither the time nor the place for fighting. Better tell us what happened Severus. Did the Dark Lord call a meeting of his supporters?"

"No, he sent me to the ministry to check on Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Though I believe it was luck he did. I ran into Melina McGonagall."

"Melina?!" Xiomara incredulously exclaimed. "Shht." The others shushed her and in a whisper she continued. "What in Merlin's name was Melina doing there?"

"Apparently, Minerva and Melina managed to drag the Weasleys and Moody into their little scheme to break into the Department of Mysteries and steal a prophecy for Minerva."

"Alastor was with them?" Poppy breathed. "And Minerva went as well?"

"No, Melina sent me to bring Minerva safely out of Albus' apartment."

Poppy covered her mouth with her hand to keep a cry from escaping. "She didn't."

Snape's voice was dripping with sarcastic glee. "Oh, she most certainly did."

"Of all the stupid things…"

"This was probably one of the smarter things to do."

"How so?"

"Because it might have given her a motivation to keep fighting."

"That is a valid point, Baldur. But what if she got caught?"

"She didn't."

"Dumbledore didn't call security?"

"He didn't even wake up. And even if he had, he wouldn't have called them." Doubting faces met Severus's statement. "He loves her. And his love is beginning to overpower whatever hold the Dark Lord has on him."

The four staff members proceeded into the Great Hall in much better spirits. Still, the atmosphere at breakfast could have dampened even the cheeriest mood. Though the promised holidays were less than a week away, laughter and chatter were almost non-existent. Whenever a group raised their voices, one look at the Head table was enough to quiet them down.

The four staff members hurried to their places.

"You are late." The Headmaster hissed.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Headmaster."

"Your visit to the Ministry kept you occupied, I gather."

Severus swallowed. How much did Voldemort know already? How much could he safely tell?

The arrival of hundreds of owls saved him momentarily from an answer. As usual the birds dropped down to their owners, dropping letters, packages and papers.

Only seconds later the first cry rang through the Great Hall. "Oh my God!"

"This can't be!" This shrill voice belonged to Ms. Granger.

"Oh no." Poppy's moan was heard beside him.

Wondering what had caused this upheaval, Snape unfolded his copy of the Daily Prophet and his heart stopped.

The glaring headline – written by none other than Rita Skeeter – shouted in capital letters:

"**ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT ON THE MINISTER!  
MINERVA MCGONAGALL – ASSASSIN!"**

**

* * *

****Comments:**

Drat, I didn't break through the 200 yet…but I will wink

Athena M. Dumbledore: Beg? Grovel?…Well, if you put it that way, how can I resist?

Margo Wulfric: Kudos und mucho cookies to you. Because you are not insane…the Ischia-idea came indeed from Billy Wilder's "Avanti", which is an awesome movie (one of my fave). I hope, I caught the atmosphere somewhat. dances happily around Somebody else knows it…Wheeeeee! And yes, of course the McGonagall-siblings have a lot in common.

Minerva's Quill: Yes, shame on you for not reviewing winks. Thanks for doing so again.

BloodSucker13: Gee, your name always throws me. Is the update fast enough?

Jestana: Questions, questions…I hope to answer them all in time.

Liz O'Brien: Why did I end it there? Because, I'm evil. Lol. I hope, this answered your questions.

HogwartsDuo: There, I gave you the next chapter. Happy now? Uhm…well, apparently the left tartan was not good, I'd say.

So thanks to all, who read and reviewed and thanks to all, who read and didn't review (Shame on you!)…Please do so, now…No, I'm not begging…just asking nicely. grin


	29. Open your Eyes

A/N: You thought, the last was bad? Well, I think, I can raise the standard by another notch. Hehee…

This is for my dear niece, L, the dark angel…as a farewell, God speed-gift.

**Chapter 29 - "Open your Eyes"**

This morning was vastly different from the last. It had snowed throughout the night, covering the grounds of Hogwarts with an innocently white blanket. Though Severus was generally not fond of this type of weather, today he found it even more dreadful. The whiteness produced an almost deathlike quietness, fitting the gloom that had settled over the castle.

After the shock of the headlines in the morning the rest of the day had been oddly quiet. The students seemed to be in a trance-like state and he himself had been strangely detached from the mundane goings of the day.

The public branding of Minerva as a criminal had stung painfully. Not only him, but the student body as well. Though the article had to admit that the officials were no closer to the capture of McGonagall, it had brought no relief to their hurt. From the short, hushed conversations in the common room, Severus had gathered that even his Slytherins felt pain and betrayal. No house rivalry or even resentment against the stern fairness of the Transfiguration teacher made his little snakes believe her capable of such a crime. Instead they saw it as a witch-hunt. Even young Malfoy voiced the opinion that this whole plot was designed to remove the obstacle of a Gryffindor-heir from the scene.

This had soothed Severus' frayed nerves somewhat. However, later in Pomfrey's office, when they were hunched over a letter from Alastor Moody, his nervousness had returned full force. Moody wrote that they had indeed escaped unseen and unharmed, but that according to the prophecy they had retrieved, a stand-off in the near future was inevitable.

So despite his own uneasiness, Severus had spent the better part of the evening calming Poppy Pomfrey over the fact that her fianc (Snape had raised a surprised eyebrow at this piece of information) had not only been in on that break, but would also be in the frontline of the coming battle.

Surprisingly, the solution of the emotional situation had come from the ever-quirky flying instructor. Xiomara Hooch had declared in no uncertain terms that Moody wouldn't be alone at the frontline. They all would be there. Looking back, Snape had to admit that the declaration had fulfilled its purpose. Pomfrey had stopped sobbing and they all had left with new determination. Still, in the morning faced with breakfast and his classes of the day, he felt utterly exhausted.

Approaching the Great Hall, he once again felt the oppressive silence. The Great Hall was so quiet that just outside its doors no sound could be heard.

Stepping inside, Severus stifled a gasp of surprise. Next to Voldemort a guest was sitting and this guest was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"What is he doing here?" he whispered to Baldur Nipps. The other man only shrugged.

---

"What is Dumbledore doing here?" Ron asked, his words somewhat muffled, since his mouth was full of scrambled eggs.

Harry only shrugged uneasily, while he tried to eat his breakfast. This morning, however, the delights on their house table were lost on him. Even his toast felt like lead in his stomach. He still couldn't believe it.

McGonagall a criminal? An assassin? Impossible! Ridiculous! Just thinking of his straightforward head of house being involved in something even remotely illegal was unfeasible.

"He'll probably show that this 'assassination attempt' was not successful. That he is unharmed and well; fully capable to fill his position." Ginny quietly supplied.

Harry looked at her for a long time. Since the news of yesterday morning, she had taken over the role of the strong and reasonable one in their little group. Hermione had been shaken so badly by the news that she was barely functioning. For almost 24 hours now, she had been staring into nothingness most of the time.

It was an eerie sight to see their normally smart and controlled friend with such an empty face. Not even during the time she was petrified had Hermione looked so expressionless. Still, Harry guessed that her world had fallen apart, when her idol had been branded a criminal.

"Unharmed? Fully capable? A fully capable Dumbledore would never do that to McGonagall."

"We got that far already, Ron. It is obvious that something is wrong with Dumbledore."

"Yeah, but to what effect? Voldemort is headmaster now, but nothing has happened so far. He's even ignored Harry until now."

"But that will change. I am certain of that. I think everything that has happened is just a diversion. The extra holidays, McGonagall's removal from Hogwarts."

"You mean they plan to do something here soon and therefore need to empty out the school?"

Ginny and Ron nodded. "I think so." The girl said.

"But how does McGonagall fit into this? Except having been Dumbledore's right hand and being a determined enemy of Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Mate, I told you before, she's a McGonagall." Harry's face was a confused frown, so Ron explained. "The McGonagall's are one of the oldest families in the community. They go back to the founders. Directly from the line of Gryffindor himself."

"Exactly," Ginny added, "there is no telling what powers they could derive from that heritage. Nobody knows just how much power a McGonagall hides."

"So Voldemort, as the heir of Slytherin, would have to face his Gryffindor-counterpart who would most probably be standing in his way?"

The Weasley siblings nodded.

Harry felt his head spin. Ever since he had heard about his past, he had felt trapped by his responsibility. It had become worse last spring, when Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy Trelawney had made about him. He had raged against his fate, blamed everyone in reach and still was angry about it. Now he heard that he was probably not the only one. If his Transfiguration teacher was indeed an heir of Gryffindor, then what was her role? Secretly, Harry had always suspected that there were quite a few things the formidable professor didn't let on about, but this? What were her secret powers? How had she coped with being a direct descendant of Gryffindor? How had it influenced her? But most importantly, was her fate tied to his? And how?

At this exact moment, there was a bang at the heavy doors of the Great Hall. They swept open with a rush of wind. Every head in the Great Hall turned to the doors.

In the frame stood a cloaked figure. Though the doors were so big that even Hagrid, the half-giant fit easily through and this person was of average height, the stranger seemed to fill out the frame. The aura of the strange person was one of incredible coldness and hatred.

Instantly, Harry felt a chill of fear running through the hall. This feeling was even intensified, when a large eagle flew inside, did a few rounds with chilling cries and finally landed on the stranger's outstretched arm. From there the magnificent bird climbed up to the human's shoulder.

With bated breath all occupants of the hall saw the stranger taking a first step inside. Then the next. And another. The heels of his boots clicked loudly on the stone floor.

Through the speed of movement the hood of the cloak fell down and revealed the stranger to be a woman. A stunning woman with long ebony hair, pale skin and piercing dark eyes. To Harry she looked awfully familiar. The woman's cloak billowed behind her, revealing robes of tartan underneath.

"Wow, that is a McGonagall if I ever saw one." Ron breathed in awe. In the dead silence of the Great Hall, this whisper rang like a cry.

The woman stopped at their place at the Gryffindor table and eyed Ron piercingly. The redheaded young man swallowed nervously. A minute twitch of the woman's lips was his answer. Then she turned her scrutiny towards Harry. Under her intense gaze, Harry felt x-rayed, but in her face there was no sign of hostility. Instead, she seemed to size him up. After what seemed like hours, she nodded her head shortly and turned back towards the staff table.

About ten feet away from the dais, the woman pulled a paper out of the pocket of her robes. She pushed the paper, the most recent copy of the Daily Prophet, into the beak of her eagle and let him loose.

The majestic bird flew some more rounds and finally landed on the staff table, directly in front of Dumbledore. The old wizard's face had taken on an uneasy expression, which deepened upon the hard look on the much younger woman's face. Hesitantly, he picked up the Daily Prophet, unfolded it and gasped.

Tears began running down his face instantly, and brokenly he whispered: "No. Merlin, no."

The woman's voice was commanding and deathly cold. "Read! Aloud!"

Dumbledore looked at her, asking for even the slightest bit of understanding or sympathy, but he found none. "Read!"

Brokenly, only audible courtesy of the instant "Sonorus" charm", he read:

"**_Minerva McGonagall – Suicide!_**__

**_After yesterday's report on the criminal activities of Minerva McGonagall, the former Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the editors of the Daily Prophet have been presented with a communiqué announcing the death of the formerly well-respected teacher this morning._**

**_The communiqué, signed by Uranos McGonagall, brother of the deceased and former head of the Department of Mysteries, declares that Ms. McGonagall_**,**_ after having been faced with charges that – as her brother states – were completely untrue, committed suicide last night, performing the Unforgivable curse on herself. Furthermore, Mr. McGonagall stated: '_My sister had always been an avid defender of justice and fairness. Those completely unfounded and ridiculous charges destroyed her belief in sense and reason. Her death was a logical consequence of the turn politics have taken in our community. Therefore, I will not rest until the people responsible for THIS crime, meet their justified punishment_.'_**

**_In its closing paragraph, the communiqué, sent this morning from the McGonagall estate_**,**_ Albany House, states that in the light of these events, the family council will consider the removal of all funding made available to the wizarding community of Great Britain._**

**_For more information on the case, Ms. McGonagall's career and background information on the McGonagall family, please turn to page 5."_**__

The whole school was shell-shocked. McGonagall was dead. Had committed suicide after being unjustly branded a criminal. But the show wasn't over.

During Dumbledore's reading, the woman had stepped closer to the staff table. Now, she was standing right in front of Voldemort and Dumbledore. The latter one seemed to have completely lost his control, if the tears streaming of his face and the barely suppressed sobs were any indication.

The woman's voice was metallic as she announced: "I am Melina Galatea McGonagall. And I have come to retrieve the personal belongings of Minerva Athena Minuet McGonagall. They are to be returned to her family. And you will give them to me." When no reaction came, Melina's voice turned malicious. "Or do you want to keep them? Murderer!"

* * *

**Comments:**

Mathchick92: Thanks for your compliments. Good to know that you are devouring my story.

Margo Wulfric: Thankies on your compliments on Snape. As I was discussing with somebody these days, I see him very similar to Spock (Startrek), who hides his passions under a mask of open indifference. The same goes for Minerva – and such a situation would shatter everybody's control, I think. However, I never said, she was wearing tartan. That honor belongs to Melina.

Liz O'Brien: Well, you know what happened, so you can see, what Rita made out of it. And yes, you can only hope for a happy ending.

Evilwoman: Well, you can make it up by faithfully reviewing this chappy. Anyways…how do you like the view from this cliffie?

Moo(): Thank you…and thanks for the hint, I admit, I have seen so many versions that I dunno, how this word is abbreviated (me and English abbreviation is a no go)

Morgana-Alex: Now, take a deep breath. And another one. No need to exhaust yourself. Hope, you liked this as well.

Minerva's Quill: Of course, Minerva is no assassin – yet. One never know, what comes. And yeah, Albus still loves her. How could he not (especially since I am a die-hard AD/MMer)

LinZE: Won't you rush your auntie? She's posting all in due time. Anyways, what do you expect of Ms. Skeeter, huh?

Jestana: Of course, he loves her. Albus loves Minerva – that is a basic universal truth. And really, one couldn't expect anything else from the Skeeter, right?

HogwartsDuo: I can't leave you hanging like that? Well, what do you think of this then? Anyways, of course, it is so…

BloodSucker13: Mucho thankos

Thanks to all, of you who reviewed. And thanks to all, who read, but didn't review (Shame on You!). Please, redeem yourself and use that little button down there.


	30. There is Nothing like a Dame

A/N: Yup, me is back. With a chapter, in which Sevvie gets some action as my dear beta-reader so aptly put it. I'm also still thinking about the 'giving him a run for his money'-thing. We'll see, what I can come up with. Anyways, here is another one, with yet another cliffie, though I'm sure I can't top the last.  
Furthermore, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to TartanPhoenix, whose story "An Enchanted Evening" broke my motivation block.

Chapter 30 – There is Nothing like a Dame   


The Great Hall of Hogwarts was deadly silent. It was so quiet that one could have heard a pin drop. But inside the head of almost every occupant of the vast chamber a cacophony of shock and despair was ringing. McGonagall was dead? It could not be. It must not be!

Suddenly, a thin wail broke the stony silence. It was the first time in 24 hours that Hermione Granger's face showed any expression – anguish. Tears streamed down her face and she was sobbing. Without any preamble she threw herself blindly into the arms of the next person. Ron Weasley, for once without any awkwardness, closed his arms around her and hugged his friend close. The brown locks mixed with red as they embraced and grieved together.

Harry Potter was in a daze. McGonagall was dead. Had committed suicide. It was surreal. Still, tears were running over his cheeks and he didn't care to wipe them away. Harry realized that he didn't stand out anyway. Around him, everybody was in tears.

Students and staff alike were weeping over the news. Even Snape – to Harry's surprise – seemed to be grief-stricken.

The woman – Melina, he remembered – stood motionless and proud in front of the head table. The air around her was cold and mysterious. She didn't seem to grieve for her aunt's death, rather she seemed determined and hateful. Somehow, amidst his despair, Harry couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't more to her than met the eye.

The only other person unperturbed by the news was the new headmaster. Voldemort eyed the woman with a sarcastic grin. His red eyes glowing, he raised his hands, apparently to clap.

Harry felt white-hot anger surge through his veins. How dare he laugh about this tragedy! How dare he soil the grief a whole school felt about the death of one of their own!

Her niece, however, held up her hand, stopping the dark wizard in mid-movement. "Don't worry. I have come to retrieve what belongs to my aunt Minerva. Since she is dead," Melina's voice trembled at the word and she wiped her cheek, "there is no need to fear her or her belongings anymore."

And like her formidable relative, she turned with a swish of her robes and stalked towards the doors. Halfway through the Great Hall, her eyes fell onto a group of teary-eyed teenagers. Melina's features twitched and she gave Harry a short acknowledging nod.

The boy's eyes widened, but the woman had already craned her neck towards the head table and drawled sarcastically: "I will need help with the transport. Certainly, Professor Snape will gladly do his late colleague the honor and lend me a hand." With a swish of her tartan robes, she was out of the door.

---

Two hours later, Severus made his way from the hospital wing to the third floor of the North Tower. He had to admit, he felt like an old man. It was all too much.

Dumbledore had literally run from the Great Hall right after Melina had exited. Nobody had seen him since then. The Dark Lord had left soon after and shut himself in the headmaster's office. What he plotted there, Severus didn't dare think.

Though the staff had attempted to hold regular classes – mindful of Minerva's conviction to provide their charges with their proper education even under the most dire circumstances – it had proven impossible. The students were unable to think of anything but their grief and the teachers themselves could not concentrate.

So, like his colleagues, Severus had not only dismissed his first class early, but cancelled the rest of them as well. Reason dictated that he should prevent disaster resulting from the shock in which students and teachers alike were, though he didn't know how.

He had been on his way to Minerva's former quarters to find answers, when he had been intercepted first by the new headmaster, then by Baldur Nipps and Xiomara Hooch, who dragged him to the infirmary. In the relative safety of Pomfrey's office they had spent the last hour either reminiscing or in tense silence.

Now however, Severus was indeed on his way to the former transfigurations teacher's chambers. The Dark Lord had ordered him to keep an eye on their 'guest' and he fully intended to do so, though for a whole different reason. Just like Nipps, who had whispered his theory to him earlier, Snape believed there was a lot more to the events of the morning than met the eye.

Certainly, his own copy of the Daily Prophet showed the obituary, but something about it just didn't sit right with him. And he fully intended to find out why.

He came to a halt in front of one of the oddest (at least in Snape's mind) paintings in the castle. It was of muggle origin (so the other paintings could not visit) and showed an indistinguishable dark haired woman in a white dress before a Mediterranean landscape. "Ischia!" he muttered, suddenly stopping cold. Had not Dumbledore chosen the same password for his apartment at the ministry?

However, the painting swung aside and the potions master entered. Inside, the chambers looked as if a tornado had happened. Parchment, books, knickknacks and clothes had been pulled out and thrown everywhere in the rooms. All the paintings, which usually adorned the walls, were gone.

Melina stood by the window, but turned when she heard someone enter. Seeing his look, she shrugged and said with a tired smile. "I didn't do this. Hello Severus"

Taking her hand, he made his condolences. "I am very sorry for your loss." He said, but the woman held her hand up to stop him. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind grew. He paused and then, with a deep breath, asked: "So, Minerva really killed herself?"

Melina didn't answer, only gave him a hard look. The seconds of silence ticked by, flooding into each other and suddenly Severus understood.

Inside him a bubble burst, and completely uncharacteristically a genuine smile spread over his face. He squeezed the woman's hand. She looked at him and smiled as well.

Several seconds passed, during which both were completely oblivious to the rest of the world, then Severus became serious again. "Does your family really want to remove their funding for Hogwarts?"

Melina snorted. "Would that surprise you? I thought so. Nevertheless, nothing has been decided yet. But I am certain the family council will reach such a decision. They meet within the next days and then Uncle Dion will announce it."

"Then Hogwarts will close."

"Yes, probably."

"It will look like revenge."

"But my dear Severus, it is." Melina chuckled. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

His eyes widened and he squeezed her hand harder. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't, Severus. But it isn't like I have a choice."

Snape nodded. Giving the witch before him a long, intense look, he raised his free hand and cupped her cheek. "Be careful then."

Her eyes sparkled. "Thank you for your concern, Severus. I appreciate it."

"Those are not idle words, Melina. I really want…"

Her finger on his lips interrupted him. With a husky voice she said: "I know, Severus. But this isn't the time for words." At the same time she leaned forward and before Snape could even comprehend what was happening, their lips met.

At the sudden contact, Severus felt a surge of excitement coursing through his body. He had heard from many sources how a kiss should feel, though his own experiences had never met the apparent standard. But feeling Melina's warm and soft and so utterly sweet mouth on his was like stepping into a whole new world of feeling. It was like coming home. Like everything had clicked into place. And he didn't waste a second to deepen their kiss.

Could a kiss shoot you to heaven? Melina asked herself. Actually, she couldn't believe it. She was kissing Severus Snape. Him, of all people. But this sensual voice was indeed accompanied by similarly sensual lips. If kissing him felt so natural and so right, how could that be wrong? And when she felt Severus' tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, Melina found that she didn't care anymore.

---

Nearing the doors of the Great Hall, Melina McGonagall heaved a weary sigh. Her plan was crazy – downright ridiculous. Actually, it had more holes in it than a fishnet. But…she had come this far and it wasn't like there was any other option. Desperate times demanded desperate measures. She had set the ball in motion and now had to play it.

Melina's mind wandered back to her parting from Severus. It was a good thing, the witch reflected, that her aunt had removed all the paintings during her cleaning spree before the mess had started. Thus, there had been no witnesses to their snog session. Melina shuddered at the thought of what would happen if anybody found out.

She sighed. It was as if their first kiss had opened up all the dams and suddenly everything that made this man attractive screamed in her face. Why had she never realized just how tender and sexy his voice was? And why had she never realized how wonderful it was to drown in his dark, deep eyes? How safe she felt in his strong arms?

All too soon their moment had ended, due to the pressing matters at hand. They had quickly summoned and shrunk all of Minerva's belongings and put them into the knapsack she was carrying. It now contained all of Minerva's belongings, save one. Then they had parted at the chamber door with a last – almost desperate – kiss.

"Melina, I…"

"Shhh, Severus. Don't. There will be a time for words. Maybe, even those." She cupped his cheek and pressed another short kiss to his lips. Melina could only hope that there would indeed be a time. She became serious again. "If anything happens, send an owl."

Severus nodded solemnly. "Good luck then."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

He nodded again and left quickly.

And now, she was at the doors of the Great Hall and could only pray that her plan would work. "Showtime!" she muttered, and with a bang entered the vast hall.

After the open despair of breakfast, the lunch hour was barely controlled grief. Even Dumbledore attended, looking older than he would ever become.

Melina marched straight up to the dais, her tartan robes billowing behind her. At the center of the head table, the Dark Lord sneered at her. "Have you retrieved everything?"

Suddenly, Melina felt the urge to laugh. This monster was afraid. Afraid of what she could have taken – or even more important – of what she could have left. "Almost." She answered enigmatically.

The headmaster was impatient. "What more could you want?"

"A farewell. Something to be remembered by." McGonagall grinned. Then she yelled: "Melisande!"

With a high pitched scream, the large eagle appeared out of nowhere.

In his seat, next to the flying instructor, Baldur Nipps muttered: "That one, I would have called Melisande as well."

The whole school stared mesmerized at the majestic bird, flying in large, lazy circles over the heads of the students. Thus they failed to see the beginnings of the drama about to unfold. And then, it all happened too fast.

Completely unexpectedly, Melina jumped onto the staff table. Surprised by her sudden movement, all the staff including Dumbledore rose from their chairs. This proved to be a mistake. Jumping down from the table and grabbing Dumbledore was one for the ex-auror. With her wand pointing at the old wizard's temple, she backed towards the huge fireplace behind the head table.

"Don't anybody move!"

The whole school was paralysed and stared in shock.

Pushing Dumbledore into the hearth, Melina stepped in as well, pulled a small bag of floo powder out of her robes, upended it and with a muttered "Albany House", green flames burst out and both were gone.

Only the Dark Lord moved, lunging after them, but came too late. He landed with his face in the ashes.

All students and staff stood in a tense silence until a voice piped up: "Wow!"

With that, the Great Hall erupted in excited chatter.

* * *

**Comments**:

Mascaret: Mucho thankos for your multiple reviews and those many nice convos we had lately. But just so you know: A tartan bikini is verrrry right 'winks'

Palanfanaiel: Imperiousing me won't help, I'm afraid. This story is going my way…simply, because **I** write it. Heheeee

Leviathan: Hello there, I wondered, when I would be seeing you around. If I might say so myself (and clap me on the shoulders, cause nobody is here to do it 'pouts'), this is a barely toppable cliffie. But you need to read on, to find out.

Queerquail(): I never said, it ends here. I'm evil. I'm bad. I'm cruel…uhm, ah well…not that cruel.

Melcat(): Absolutely not. Oh, the heartache. We'll see, how it affects poor Dumbles.

Mathchick92: If you say so. Thanks for the Compliment.

Evilwoman: AD/MM never be happy in this story? But they were…during their vacation. And besides, you'll never know, what will come in the future.

Minerva's Quill: Thanks. But what makes you think, Minerva wouldn't do a completely emotional, despairing thing? Maybe she did. Maybe not.

LinZE: Well, my dearest Dark Angel-turned-Girls-Scout-chaperone (Did you know that they have the chaperones listed in the PoA-end credits?), it seems like it is true…

HogwartsDuo: A trick? Hmmm….

Liz O'Brien: I hope, your tears have dried by now. Still, I dunno, if this isn't turning into a sad story…Maybe…

Jestana: Really now…a fake suicide….tsk, tsk, tsk….'grins'

Dicere: Well, I actually wanted to wait with the update until you've gotten your butt into gear and beta-ed that certain story…But I guess, this story will have turned cold by then 'shakes head'. Indeed, the nagging update-question is kinda odd, but it shows that people wanna read more.. Btw, I hope your questions will be answered in due time…and really this 'Meeting in Heaven'-thing is not to my liking…naaaah. Could it get any more clichéd?

Karlynne: I hope, they didn't need to rush you to the ER yet. Breathe, girl, breathe! Here it is…

Wow…14 reviews for one chapter – seems, like I got you roused…heheeee. Thank you to all of you for reviewing…and thanks to all, who read and don't review (Shame on You!!!). Please, redeem yourself and do so now.


	31. Love hurts

A/N: Well, here we are…with some answers, I think. Hope, you will see it the same way. One hint, to avoid the question beforehand: 'Sym' is Diana's nickname. 

This is for Otto 'King Otto II:' Rehagel and the Greek national team: 1:0 versus Portugal in the final so far. Wheeeeeeeeee!

**Chapter 31 – Love hurts**

Everything was oddly vague in front of his eyes. Everything he saw was clouded by a dark red haze of pain. He had found that he couldn't breathe inside of the Great Hall and thus had left abruptly to catch some air. Still, even outside in the frosty December air, breathing was by no means easier. Every intake hurt and every exhalation did nothing to ease the stuffed up feeling. His lungs hurt, his stomach hurt, his arms hurt, his heart hurt. He had read about this condition that the muggles called a 'heart attack'. Actually, his own father had died of one. Therefore, he had kept himself in top shape to prevent it for himself. But now, was he experiencing one? Or was this less a physical condition, and more of an outcry of his tortured soul?

She couldn't be dead. She could not. No, she must not be dead.

How could he live without her?

Albus Dumbledore found no answer to this soul-searching question, as he sank heavily onto a stone bench by the lake. It seemed like one of those cruel jokes that life had in store for everyone. Minerva was dead. His Minerva – strong, vibrant Minerva – dead.

Albus fingered under his robes and found a small marble statue dangling over his heart. Staring at the small white statue, with its golden-blue painted gown and blue eyes, he felt another pang of pain. Minerva had left this for him some nights ago, as a reminder of the strength of their love. Oddly enough, Albus had actually expected the statue to change, now that her original owner was dead. He always had suspected that the small charms they had exchanged, held their own kind of magic. Obviously, he was mistaken. And that thought was almost as painful as hearing himself called the murderer of his beloved.

With a heavy sigh, Dumbledore got up from the bench. He couldn't sit here. He couldn't keep calm. He had to move. To run. To fight. Anything to ease that tight feeling of hurt consuming his insides.

The big clock on the west tower chiming the lunch hour brought him out of his dark musings. Melina would return to lunch, Albus was sure of that. Maybe he could question her. Maybe even get her to take him with her. He had to go to Minerva. He just had to.

Stepping into the Great Hall, he was once again taken aback by the coldness filling the vast chamber. The students were silently eating their lunch. Only occasionally one raised his head or even opened his mouth to speak. The staff table was equally quiet. Nobody cried anymore, and surprisingly, nobody looked at him with hateful eyes, but still, it was uncomfortable to approach the table.

Even more dreadful though, was the fact that he had to seat himself next to Voldemort. But as the guest of honor, he had to sit there. He felt anger rise inside. How could this man sit there so smugly, when Minerva was dead? How could Albus make small talk, when all he wanted to do was scream?

What happened next, he had no memory of. Vaguely, he remembered Melina's return, even managed to recall her shouting for her eagle. Melisande; how often Minerva had chuckled about that choice of a name. Everything else, however, was a blur. And then only darkness.

Now, he slowly came back to himself. He found himself in a strange room. Normally, there were not many things to frighten him, but waking up in a dark, strange room sent tremors through him. The curtains were not drawn, thus it must already be after dusk. Only two torches alighted the vast chamber, and he felt nervous at the notion of having no memory of at least half a day.

Appraising his surroundings, he realized that whoever had brought him here meant no immediate harm. He was lying on a bed, without his outer robes and boots, but covered by a warm and soft comforter. Apparently, his captor had seen to it that he was comfortable.

The bed itself was a huge four poster construction of rich mahogany, fitting with the rest of the furniture. Closets, chairs, tables and the frame of the fireplace were made of the same expensive wood. All textile coverings in the room were made of a dark green silk, threaded with gold. Even the wall coverings were of the same silk. Not even counting the heavy chandelier or the candelabras, the chamber proved the wealth of its owner.

After putting on his boots, that were standing next to the bed, he started to walk around in the chamber, not bothering to light any more candles. The two torches and the merrily crackling fire in the hearth shed enough light for him. Despite this, his insides felt so dark that he had no drive to set it off by artificial light in his surroundings.

How could she be dead? How could she? Had they not promised each other not to get themselves killed in this war? In retrospect, he had to chuckle. It was a somewhat futile promise to make, when one was in a war and on the frontline of it. Still, Minerva had demanded this assurance and he had given it willingly, just as much to quell her fears as his own. After the stunner attack last summer, he knew how precious life in general was and how easy it was to lose. And he had given his promise and taken hers, with an embrace, a kiss and a night of passion as intense as they had ever had before.

At dawn, Minerva had drowsily kissed him, still trying to catch her breath and whispered: "Just like fine wine. Just like fine wine."

He had not argued that statement, feeling much the same. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Completely exhausted, yet sated and profoundly content.

And now, she was dead. And it was his fault. How could he live with that knowledge? How could he live without ever again seeing this wonderful heart-warming smile that was reserved for him alone? How could he go on without the assurance of Minerva's presence just behind him? And her oh so tender embraces. And those intoxicating kisses they shared. He knew nobody would believe it, but Minerva was such a sensual woman behind that mask of strictness. She was the light of his existence. And now, she was dead.

Suddenly, the vast room felt much too constricting for his impression. He had to get out of it and find out where he was as well. After all, even though his life had ended with Minerva's, it wouldn't do any good to actually leave without a fight.

He opened the door of the chamber carefully and peered out. The hallway to which it opened was just as elegantly furnished as the chamber where he had awakened, and was just as dimly lit.

However, only a few steps out, he started to recognise his surroundings. The corridor was strangely familiar. The paintings, several of them Muggle ones, he had seen before. Walking a few more steps, he could suddenly hear voices. Angry voices. Familiar voices…

"Of all the ridiculous things to do, whatever possessed you to bring HIM here?" A cold female voice demanded. He recognised this voice, had always thought it strangely fitting for the woman's character. Despite her outward beauty she had always lacked the warmth her sisters so obviously had.

"Diana, it was necessary…" Another, also familiar voice replied with a sigh.

"Necessary, my eye. This man's been trouble since we let him in too closely. And see where it got us. Two dead and another on the run."

"At least those dead were willing to fight and didn't run off and hide on another continent." A man's voice cut in.

"I did not hide!" Diana screeched back in indignation. "I did what I had to do. Unlike others, who just couldn't wait to open up trouble by jumping into bed with this guy."

A tense silence followed. In the corridor, the wizard held his breath, waiting for the eruption that such words would certainly cause. And suddenly, there was a reply. A reply, he never had expected. A reply that was calmly given in a voice that made his knees go weak and his hands grope for the wall for support. A voice he thought he'd never hear, ever again. A voice from the grave.

"This is quite enough, Diana. You too, Uray." The man outside leaned heavily against the wall. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Had he gone insane? But there was that voice again. "I asked Meli to bring him here. And **I** take the responsibility for it."

"I will not argue with you on that, Min." Diana niggled back.

"Don't 'Min' me, Sym!"

"Diana, stop it. Minerva is right. This is not the time for any petty bickering. We have more pressing matters at hand." Another deep male voice interrupted the ensuing argument. The man outside swallowed nervously. Dion was also here? The man – Dion – continued. "But Sym's question has merit. Why did you have Meli bring Dumbledore here, Min? It's not like we can trust him anymore."

Instead of Minerva, her niece answered. "At the very least, we had to prevent him from teaming up with He-With-The-Ridiculous-Name…"

"Call him Voldemort, Meli. It saves time." A third male voice cut in, and Dumbledore felt his uneasiness growing even stronger. If this one was here, his twin wasn't far. Trouble was already screaming into his face.

The amusement was obvious in the young witch's voice. "If you say so, Uncle Hermes. Teaming up was one thing. The other is that if worse comes to worst, 'Voldemort' could use him as ransom."

Just as expected, a fourth male voice spoke up. "You think that Dumbledore has not really changed sides?"

Outside, the old wizard was still like a stone. He had changed sides? Whatever had brought Minerva's siblings to the conclusion that he had switched over to Voldemort's side? He had not. He never…

Or had he? Suddenly, he felt as if he had been hit by two bludgers at the same time. Was that the answer to this riddle? The hateful glances? Minerva's prolonged absence from his daily life? Her supposed suicide?

Was that it? Did people really believe he had abandoned his fight for the light side? And joined the dark? Merlin, why did that happen? How?

All he remembered was that Fudge was dead and there was nobody to replace him. So finally, he had taken up this duty.

But, come to think of it, how had Fudge died? And when? And who had made Voldemort headmaster in Hogwarts? Had that been himself? Had he really opened the door to the stronghold of goodness for the epitome of evil? Had he really?

He could not believe it. Why would he do such a thing? And how?

Of course, he was by no means a young man anymore and many of his quirks and habits certainly qualified him as the 'senile old fool' the Daily Prophet liked to call him, but this went a little too far. But why had he done those things? And why were his recent memories full of gaping dark holes?

Inside the room, suddenly everything was silent and then with a tremor in her voice, Diana said: "He's awake."

The old wizard in the corridor tensed. Certainly, it would do no good to be caught outside eavesdropping. Frantically, he looked around and in the blink of an eye hurried back to the room he had awakened in.

Just as he was pressing the handle of the door, a voice behind him asked: "What specific place are you heading to?"

Comments:

Liz O'Brien: I think, this chapter kinda explained why Meli kidnapped Dumbles.

Punurple: Punpun, you don't die, waiting for my update. But, of course, I won't risk any guilt, so here it is. And I just luuuurve my cliffies. Heheee

Sonja(): Thanks for your compliments. Never to worry, I'm a die-hard AD/MMer.

Catwoman99: Really, shame on you. It took you only 30 chapters. Really now…

tArA JaZeL: Thank you so much...

Child-of-the-Dawn: Slap Dumbles? Maybe… Prolly, not the best thing for Dumbles to be in that house….'grin' And yes…Melina has learned from the best, after all.

HogwartsDuo: Oh thank you. I hope, I'm living up to my reputation with this one as well. A happy ending? We'll see.

TartanPhoenix: Mucho thankos.

Evilwoman: Hmmm…what do you think now?

Jestana: Yeah, go Melina! Go, Severus! … And now, onto the next thing…heheee


	32. Ti Amo

A/N: Gasp! Is this an update? Yes it is. Incredible, isn't it? I can't believe it myself. However, I had some trouble writing this chapter, since I do not believe in the simple 'happy-go-lucky' concept.

Thanks a lot to all my reviewers. You do make my day and warm my heart, which can't never get enough warmth unlike the rest of my boiling body.

Finally, due some recent events – if you want to use ANY of my ideas, please ask first and then cite me. Thank you.

**Chapter 32 – "Ti Amo"**

"Where exactly do you think you are heading?"

He turned around with no little trepidation. Just moments before he had asked himself what could be worse than facing all of Minerva's brothers; now he knew. The woman standing opposite him, was so similar to his beloved, but only in looks. He couldn't help it, he had always dreaded Diana McGonagall.

The middle one of the sisters had always been reckoned as the most beautiful, but Dumbledore could never agree. In his eyes, she lacked something that made both of her sisters absolutely endearing. In Diana's stance there was no warmth and a serious lack of kindness – she was as beautiful as a marble statue. Unfortunately, she was also just as cold.

Now, he faced her malicious question with a defiant look. "I am returning to the room that has been assigned for me."

The woman reacted with a raising eyebrow. "And from where exactly did you return?"

He kept silent.

She nodded in understanding. "I thought so. Done a little spying." She sighed. "I really want to know, who ever thought you were trustworthy. I always knew that one day, you would turn against us."

"I did not turn against you!"

In typical McGonagall-fashion the eyebrows rose again and with them Diana's voice. "What would you call that then? First, you become Minister of Magic – something you never wanted to be. At least according to your own words. Then you install that ridiculous creature as headmaster in Hogwarts – a place you swore you never would abandon. And to top it off, you preside over the jury to declare MY sister an outlaw. You – the one person she stupidly trusted – turn against her, have her convicted of a crime she never committed, YOU have her hunted like a criminal, YOU have her reputation shattered. YOU did all that, not anybody else. And YOU have the gall to tell me that you didn't turn against us?"

He swallowed, feeling it very hard to breathe. "I did not turn against Minerva – I could never do it."

Her voice turned mocking. "Who do you think shall believe that?" When no answer came, she continued mercilessly. "I'd enjoy it a great deal to let you pay for that. But you will pay one way or the other. Your new 'friend' will see to that."

Diana stepped closer and the usually courageous and powerful wizard felt something akin to fear creep up his spine. "Just tell me, how long did you play on both sides? When did you betray us? Was it even before Peri and Andy died? Was it when their son and daughter-in-law died? Was it when their grandson came to the school?" She whipped around and started to pace. "I knew there was something unnatural about all those things happening to the boy. You could have prevented it all the time, but you didn't, because you hoped he would perish on the way, right? Oh, you made it certainly appear innocent, but the facts stand. Why else did you not tell the boy about his fate, about his prophecy."

She stepped closer again, almost threateningly close. "I always knew you were nothing but trouble. But Min never wanted to see it. Being blinded by love as she was. She always thought you were so honourable, so trustworthy, so true. But then, in her innocent mind, the man she loved couldn't be anything else. And now you have shown your true face – made it clear that she was never more than a game for you. Tell me, Dumbledore: how many times did you betray my sister?"

Albus shook his head vigorously. "I never betrayed her. I could not, Diana. I love her."

"Love her? Funny. You almost could have fooled me. No, Dumbledore, you don't love my sister. You never did. You only played with her feelings, to keep her bound to you. To utilize her power for your plans. But no more. Your game is over. Do you hear me? Over!"

He backed away in shock. This was all too much to digest. His only reaction was to shake his head again and again.

But the woman was not deterred. Quite the contrary, her attacks seemed to gain vigour due to his lack of resistance. "You will pay for it, Dumbledore. You will never get the chance again to hurt any one of my family. Never again will you come close my sister, do you hear me? Never. Before I let you near her, I'll kill you myself!"

"Diana, stop it right there!" An angry yell came from the door.

Shooting around both occupants of the room could see the doorframe filled with the broad figure of Uray, his face full of shock and determination. Behind him, a smaller feminine frame could be distinguished.

Uray waved for his sister. "Come on Diana, it's enough. You have broken quite enough china in here."

The woman stayed stubbornly in her place. But in a battle of wits and wills, all of the McGonagall siblings could stand their ground. Uray stepped forward and yanked her towards the door.

When they went through the frame, Diana realized with a start that the feminine figure was none other than Minerva, staring wide-eyed at her. When they passed her, Minerva put her hand on her sister's arm. "Sym? I really appreciate your sentiment, but I'm still absolutely capable of fighting my own battles."

Before Diana had a chance to react, Minerva had entered the room and closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, Diana demanded: "Why did you do this, Uray? Why did you stop me?"

Uray sported a tired grin. "I figured that fighting you AND Minerva was a futile task. And weighing the consequences, it was better to stop you."

She felt her anger rise. "Why is it that everybody is willing to risk our lives so our sister can pursue a dead relationship?"

Her brother cupped her cheek tenderly. "Because this relationship is not dead, Sym, and will probably never be. Sym, Minerva loves him. With everything that is in her. She'd die for him. She'd kill for him." Uray paused. "And I am sure, he'd do the same for her."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes."

"He didn't act like it in the recent past."

"No, he didn't. And no, I have not forgotten it."

"He'll have to pay for it."

Uray chuckled. "Oh trust me, Dumbledore will pay for it. When this is all over, he'll pay."

"When this is all over, we all might be dead. Without punishing that jerk."

"Probably, Sym."

"Why not do it now, then?"

Uray sighed. "It's just not the time for it now. We cannot waste our energy on avenging our sister's broken heart and honour. I don't know how clear Melina's action has made it that Min is alive. We don't know what reaction Voldemort will have. One thing is for certain, he will strike and soon. And we need to be prepared. Min will have to fight. And we must be prepared to fight alongside with her. It is not the time to get even with Dumbledore now. We might even need him at some point in the near future."

His sister humphed. "I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Nobody hurts my sister like that. Nobody!"

Her brother grinned. "I promise you, when this is all over, Dumbledore will pay for his treatment of Minerva."

"Yes, because I'll kill him myself."

"Stand in line, Sym. Stand in line."

Diana futilely tried to look angry. But seeing the laugh twinkling in her brother's eyes undid her and she started to chuckle along with him.

It was like that, that Dion found them. "Come on you two. We still need to plan of how to enforce the wards around the property. The constant attempts to get through them have weakened them considerably."

"Coming." Uray called, and the three siblings made their way back to the study.

----

Inside the chamber, Albus and Minerva still stood facing each other in silence. The atmosphere was heavy with tension. It seemed as if neither found the words or the courage to utter them.

Finally, Albus couldn't stand it anymore. "You are alive." He said.

Minerva only nodded.

The silence became even more oppressive. At last, Albus started in a grave voice. "Minerva, I would very much like to apologize for what I have done, but I do not know where to start and I don't know everything that I have to apologize for, either. However, you must believe me that I never wanted to harm you or hurt you. I could never do that to you." He sighed.

Minerva smiled a very small smile. "I know."

"Do you forgive me then?"

"I didn't say that."

He looked at her, with a look of sorrow. Of course, though he had not expected it to be an easy absolution, still her refusal stung. "What do you mean?"

"Albus, for what you did to me, I cannot forgive you, because I am fairly certain that you were not in your right mind when you did them."

"Many people will say that I am never in my right mind."

A wry smile graced her features. "As for what you did to anybody else, I have to admit that I am not in a position to forgive you or absolve you. There aren't many things known of what you did during the last weeks. And whatever you did, what it comes down to, is that only you can forgive yourself, for whatever has happened."

A flash of anguish appeared on his face. "I don't know what I have done. So many hours over the last weeks have been completely blank in my memory."

Minerva lowered her head briefly, then again looked him square in the face. "I'm afraid nobody can help you there, Albus. There are only a few facts which have become public knowledge."

"Which ones?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, first of all, Fudge disappeared. And suddenly, you took on the position of the Minister of Magic. Then you signed the edict, which convicted me of treason and attempted murder. Due to that you had me hunted by Ministry officials. And you made You-Know-Who headmaster of Hogwarts."

"That's it?"

"No more is known."

He covered his face with his hands. "Those are the basic facts and I am unable to fill them with any background. I could have committed a murder and don't remember it. Fudge is dead. That much I know, but how he died, when and why, I have no knowledge of." He shook his head in despair. "So many things happened, and I don't know why. I don't know which role I played and I don't know how it could have come so far."

In a quick move, Minerva stepped forward and clasped Albus' hands. "We will find out, Albus. Whatever happened, I am sure we can clear it up. Don't worry about it. While we straighten out this mess, we will find what is lost of your memories."

Albus smiled and squeezed her hand, while with the other, he cupped her cheek. Minerva automatically leaned into his touch. "My dear, my memory might be full of holes, but one thing I distinctly remember. This," he let go of her hand and pulled out a chain from under his robes. From the delicate chain a small statue was dangling, "is not the piece of the set which I usually wear."

Minerva blushed. "I…I…well, I just had to come and see you. To give myself a reason to fight on."

He sighed sagely. "And I didn't wake up."

Her smile was very tender. "No, you didn't wake up. But I knew you were dreaming of me."

Finally, he smiled as well. "Yes, I dreamt of you. I dreamt of the night I gave you this."

Tears were springing into Minerva's eyes and she barely managed not to let them fall. Once again, Albus reached up to cup her cheek. "Minerva, I do love you. I will until my last breath and beyond. Please, never doubt my love for you."

"I do not doubt your love. It is eternal, just as is my love for you."

"But you do not trust me."

She tossed her head back helplessly. "Albus, it is not so easy. If we could stay forever in this room, where what only counts is that I love you and you love me, it would be that easy indeed. But we can not stay here eternally. At some time we have to get out and I will have to fight. This time will come soon, very soon. And the fact remains that you did strange things during the last weeks. Things that destroyed the trust many people had put into you."

He heaved an exasperated sigh. "I know that I have disappointed many people over that last months. And I know that it will be extremely difficult to convince them that I didn't do them intentionally."

Minerva started pacing. "I believe you. But exactly this is the point. Nobody knows what hold You-Know-Who had or – even more important – still has over you. I believe that you didn't do it on purpose and I also believe that as long as you remain in this room, you will not do anything against me. But what happens when you come face to face with You-Know-Who? Will you still be on my side? Or will whatever influence he has over you rear its head and turn you over to his aid?"

The paleness of Dumbledore's face had grown with every word his love had uttered. Her statement sounded awful, but unfortunately was true in every word. In the fight that was about to ensue, he would be more of a burden than an asset and it broke his heart. Had he not promised to protect his love? Had he not vowed to himself that he would never let her go into a fight alone? And yet, he had to. He just had to, in order to save her from more danger. At that moment, Albus Dumbledore not only felt the weight of the world on him, but he also felt old – old, despairing and useless.

It must have shown on his face, for Minerva suddenly stepped close and pulled him into a tight embrace. "No, love," she whispered, "don't beat yourself up over this. You are still the most powerful wizard of our age. And you are still the most energetic, fascinating, handsome and certainly most childish wizard in this world. And you are most definitely still the only man in this whole wide universe I could ever love." She pulled back and stared into his eyes earnestly. "I do love you, Albus. I always will."

"And I love you, my Goddess."

And slowly, just so slowly they inched closer until, finally – after what seemed like forever – their lips met in a sweet kiss. It did not stay a 'sweet kiss' for long. Very quickly it evolved into a passionate embrace. Weeks of pent-up emotion and longing were poured into the meeting of their lips.

The couple completely lost themselves in their encounter, until an ever growing groaning and creaking shook them out of their own little world.

Minerva turned her head, with a nervous expression on her face. "What is this?"

Just as the words left her mouth, the groaning and creaking turned into a deafening roar and the ground began to shake.

* * *

Please, do me a favour and press the little button down there to leave me a review. Muchos thankos.


	33. In the Shadows

Gasp! An update. Yes…unbelievable, isn't it? But they say that what takes long, lasts long. Well, I hope, they are right, because this chapter provides some background information and brings in a canon character, I dearly love.

**Chapter 33 – In the Shadows**

Preparing the lessons for the next day seemed utterly ridiculous and unimportant, when one was confronted with the distinct possibility of dying before then, Baldur Nipps mused. He sat alone in the staff room, while outside dusk fell on this meaningful day. The end was coming, of that he was certain. Melina's little show had seen to that.

Like everybody else, Baldur hadn't doubted that the promised extra holidays just before the end of term were to be given with the single purpose of emptying the school. But now, after that little show – which had been a good one, by all means – the Dark Lord was probably forced to execute his plans earlier than anticipated.

Baldur sighed. He really wished he had somebody to talk with. Unfortunately, only Snape came to his mind, but he was out of the question or else both their covers would be blown. The rest of the staff was no choice either. Not even Xiomara.

He had to admit that he had grown quite fond of the quirky flying instructor. It was fun to flirt without any strings attached and Xiomara was a woman he could do that with.

Not like encountering Minerva. That woman was a goddess like her namesake – to worship, not to have fun with, though he would only be too happy to try. His admiration for her was not devoid of any romantic feeling. She was a beautiful, intelligent and absolutely fascinating woman and he was not blind to her appeal. Yet Baldur knew that despite everything that had happened, Minerva was Dumbledore's and would be until her last breath – which could quite easily come during the next 24 hours.

His only option was to help her in trying to put the day of her death as far off as possible. Of course, he would stand by her side in the upcoming fight. If she asked, he would be there.

Dusk had finally settled over the grounds, darkening the staff room and giving it a gloomy atmosphere that fit Nipps' mood well. He could not decide whether the kidnapping of Dumbledore had been a clever or an incredibly stupid move. Most things the McGonagalls had done recently could be considered both.

Baldur had not believed in Minerva's suicide for one moment. It was a ruse if he ever saw one. But it indicated that the powerful and ancient McGonagall clan was gathering its troops. Each step they took was a token of their battle preparations. However the question remained: Was it enough?

Nobody knew what the Dark Lord had planned. Nobody knew why he had led such a witch hunt on Minerva. Nobody knew which role she was to play.

And all these questions were shadowed by others: Did young Mr. Potter play a role in this scheme as well? And if yes, which one?

Baldur got up from his chair at the staff table and started pacing. He felt incredibly unprotected and raw.

Behind him, the door of the staff room opened silently, admitting another man.

"Preparing for the worst, Mr. Nipps?" he asked.

Baldur shot around, for a moment scared out of his wits. "Snape!" he gasped. "You should not be doing that. Sneaking up on unsuspecting people like this."

Severus' face contorted into a brief sneer, then settled back into a weary expression. "One of our former, unsuccessful Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Alastor Moody, always demands 'Constant Vigilance!' As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point, Mr. Nipps. In these times, you cannot be careful enough."

Baldur nodded quietly. "Any new developments?"

The younger man shook his head. "No, nothing. The students all went to their dormitories. I believe they are preparing for whatever is to come."

"Do we stand a chance of survival?"

"I don't think so."

The replacement Transfiguration teacher sighed again. "What do you suppose was the reasoning for Melina kidnapping Dumbledore?"**__**

Severus shrugged, fully aware of the possible spies in the room. "Revenge, I believe. Minerva McGonagall always took it personally, when one of her kin got insulted in any way. I went to school with her nephew and niece. And whenever anything happened to one of them, then hell was to be raised. I believe it runs in the family."

"All true and possible, but why did they take Dumbledore?"

Snape sneered. "Probably some ancient punishment of their clan."

"What for?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', was the saying I believe. It seems the family takes over now."

"You think they will attack the school?" Baldur asked with a tremor in his voice, playing his part as well.

"Entirely possible. Those Gryffindors always believed they owned the school."

"Unfortunately, they do. It would have been so much easier if Minerva had seen things my way."

Severus and Baldur jerked their heads towards the door. The potions master was the first to find his voice again. "Yes, most unfortunate, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, deep in thought. Nipps couldn't help but think that in this pensive mood, the Dark Lord looked almost human. But then, history showed that most monsters looked pretty human. Lord Voldemort was no difference. The 'man' by the door would not hesitate for a second to kill them all, if it suited his plans.

"We could have made this the greatest place on earth. Together. But she was too short-sighted to see the opportunities." Voldemort muttered under his breath. "And now it is too late. The opportunity has passed."

"The opportunity for what, my Lord?" Severus managed to choke out, while his insides burned in fear and curiosity.

"The opportunity for eternal peace, Severus." The Dark Lord replied patronizingly. "Minerva always insisted on it as a goal, but she rejected the unique chance to achieve it." Then he turned to the door. "I need to prepare now. Good evening, gentlemen."

When the door had barely closed after him, Baldur Nipps quietly exclaimed: "What was that all about?"

Severus just shrugged.

"Did he mean to imply that he and Minerva McGonagall had something going at some point?"

The potions master raised a surprised eyebrow. "I don't know. It might be. Minerva never spoke of her personal life. Maybe they knew each other when he was still Tom Riddle."

"What did he mean that they could have achieved 'eternal peace' together?"

"I don't know. And somehow, I don't want to know."

Baldur nodded. "Makes sense to me." Returning to his earlier train of thought he asked, "Do you think the McGonagalls will attack the school?"

This time it was Severus' turn to shrug. "Who knows." Suddenly, a spark of decision came into his eyes. "In any case, I consider it best to be prepared and have all our personal things in order."

Nipps looked at him uncomprehendingly for a second, then his mouth twitched in agreement. "I do think that is the best idea; you have had this whole week, Professor Snape."

Snape only snorted.

* * *

"Wow, that was the bloody best stunt I have seen my entire life." Ronald Weasley exclaimed in awe.

"Would you stop making such a fuss over it, Ronald? The whole event was stupid enough." Hermione Granger reproached with an edge to her voice.

"But Mione, this beat every prank Fred and George ever pulled. She basically stole Dumbledore right out from under the nose of everybody."

"Yeah, it was certainly funny to see You-Know-Who's dumbfounded face. He was royally had." Ginny inserted quietly, but with amusement evident in her voice.

"Hermione is right, it was a rather dangerous action to take." Neville commented. "With this stunt, she not only confirmed that Professor McGonagall is still alive, but also opened the battle."

Harry, who had absentmindedly listened to the back and forth of the conversation suddenly turned with a spark of interest. "What do you mean by 'opened the battle', Neville?"

The other boy looked decidedly uncomfortable with suddenly being the center of attention. "Well, You-Know-Who promised us some extra holidays, right? They were to start in 9 days. We all knew that the holidays were only a ruse to get the students away from Hogwarts. But what he seemed to have been trying to avoid has now happened: The McGonagalls got involved. Therefore he has to move much faster with his plans. So, whatever he planned with Melina's stunt this morning, he became aware that he might not have those 9 days."

"You call that woman by her first name?" Harry asked in surprise.

Neville blushed. "Uhm…yes."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"She's my godmother. Was my mother's best friend and a cousin thrice removed of my father's."

"I didn't know you were related to Professor McGonagall."

"Almost all 'pureblood' families are related. The McGonagalls are the oldest wizarding family. Almost purely Gryffindors with an occasional Ravenclaw. I told you that days ago." Ginny threw in, slightly annoyed.

"Does that mean they are related to Voldemort too?" Harry asked.

The others stared at him incredulously, shocked by his train of thought. Finally, Ron found his voice. "Of course not. The McGonagalls never minded muggleborns, but they sure minded Slytherin. Couldn't stand them. A McGonagall and a Slytherin? That would be a first."

"But why was he so keen on getting her and her family out of the way?"

"Because if the heir of some founder wanted to do anything to or with the school, the heirs of the other founders could step in." Ginny explained.

"However, Helga Hufflepuff has no living heirs. The only left-over Slytherin is You-Know-Who. And then there are the McGonagalls."

"What about Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked curiously. "Is anything known about them? I didn't find anything about them in 'Hogwarts – A History'."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly Hermione, not everything stands in that book."

"How would you know? You never read it."

"Hey, stop it, will you." Ginny interrupted. "Those things are more of a legend than a stated fact. They were not put it into 'Hogwarts – History'. It's more a story passed on from generation to generation."

"So what about Ravenclaw's heirs?"

"Well, rumor has it that the McGonagalls are descended from a child that came out of a relationship of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It's only a rumor, though."

"What is known is that there was once a union between a Ravenclaw-heir and a McGonagall." Neville said.

"Yeah, about 500 years ago. And that is the line that still exists." Ginny added.

"So they come with the power of both founders?"

"So they say," Ron answered, "but even that is only a legend. Nobody knows what the McGonagalls can do. It's only known that they are extremely powerful and influential. Dad says they don't push their influence so much as the Malfoys do, but there is nothing in this community that happens****without them."

"My Gran once said that without their money, our community couldn't exist. Hogwarts would have been forced to close many years ago, if they weren't so loyal to the school."

Harry and Hermione frowned. "Why is that?"

Ron snorted. "Honestly, did you never ask yourself who is paying for all of us to come here? Do you pay any tuition? No? Thought so. Most Gryffindor students are here on their money. Many Ravenclaw too and some Hufflepuff."

"No Slytherins though."

"And they support St. Mungo's and many social things."

Harry felt his head spin. Was he a total idiot? So many things, right under his nose and he had never thought twice about them. It had never occurred to him that somebody was actually paying for his chance to learn magic, for his chance to fight the Dark Lord one day. And it had certainly never crossed his mind that this money came from his own teacher.

He went deeper in his self-reproach. It had never occurred to him that she was the heir of a founder. And he would have never thought that this entailed a bit more than just the fact and maybe a few powers. He had thought himself so special, so singled out, and now he had to realize that he wasn't alone in that place.

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry realized that his friends had already moved onto another topic.

"I guess he will be trying to do something against the castle itself. It would have the best effect."

"Why?"

"There are many secrets and powers tied to the castle. And it has some self defenses. So, if he levels the castle, he doesn't have to fear it anymore."

"Are you sure of that, Neville?" Hermione asked with a tremor in her voice.

The boy shrugged. "Unfortunately no. It's only a guess. I am just trying to put together some of the stories I've heard from my gran and uncle Algie, along with some things Meli told me."

Hermione sighed. "Where does that leave us?"**__**

The others looked at her uneasily for some time and then at the same time, Ginny and Neville answered heavily. "Exactly where we were before."

Gloomy silence settled over the friends as they contemplated their situation. No matter from which angle they looked at it, the situation was bleak – at best. They didn't know what was to happen, only that it would probably mean the end of their world. But how do you prepare for something you don't know or even imagine?**__**

Amidst the gloomy silence Neville suddenly spoke up, yet again surprising the others. "For my part, I will help the McGonagalls should they come to fight. I don't know much, but I have become pretty good at casting and dodging spells since you set up 'Dumbledore's Army'. I will put that to use."

The others stared at him wide-eyed. The usually bumbling and stumbling Neville Longbottom had more resolve and bravery then he let on.

Ron nodded decisively. "You are right. We have not learned all those spells for nothing. We will help them. They might need people inside the school. Yes, we will help them."

Ginny smiled. "Absolutely. They do the championing and we do the support. This is not over. Not if we can do anything about it."**__**

"But…"

"No 'buts', Hermione." Ron said very gently, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's true we know nothing of the dangers. But we do know that when this is over and if You-Know-You has won, we are all dead."

"And if we don't at least try to fight him, he has won before he ever started." Harry added. "Yes, you are…"

He never got around to finishing this sentence, for at that exact moment, the walls of the common room began to shake.

* * *

To all my reviewers: Thanks for your praise, it really warmed my heart. I also apologize for the long wait, but RL and a certain – hopefully wellknown and popular – website, as well as the beginnings of a new loooong story interefered quite a lot. However, I try to be faster in the future.


	34. Eagle

A/N: Hello everybody – long time no see. And yes, this is an update. And I am pleased to announce that the following chapters will come in a quicker succession. To my faithful reviewers I would like to say: thank you for being here today and for giving me your thoughts. Please, continue to do so. And now, I give you…

**Chapter 34 – "Eagle"**

"Honestly Uray, I wish I had your confidence." Diana sighed. "I just cannot forgive so easily."

"I never said I forgave him. I only said that I know he loves her. And I know that he was put under some kind of spell. Nothing else."

"Are you still at it, aunt Sym and Papa? We have more important things to do."

"You are right, child. There are really more pressing matters to attend to." Uray answered and then turned to his siblings. "So, any idea how we could strengthen the wards around the manor? I certainly don't want aurors or even Death Eaters marching in and out of here."

Mercury nodded. "Me neither. But we will need Min to enforce them. No spell will be powerful enough without her in the caster's circle."

His twin, Hermes, nodded as well. "So, where did you leave her?"

"Talking to Albus."

"You think it wise?"

"I think it necessary, Dion."

Dion nodded. "Very well. Still, I hope she will come soon. We need her. Meanwhile, what do we know?"

Melina sighed. "Not much. We have the globe with the prophesy here and it is overly ripe. What it contains we don't know."

"Any idea, Uray?"

"Not really. We do believe that it is connected to her name. Her second animagus form is an owl. She can communicate directly with owls, can call them into her service. All features of Minerva – or better Athena, but we still don't understand how they would be employed."

Hermes tapped his nose thoughtfully. "This is tricky. Though Mama and Dad made a point to name the girls in a Roman fashion, I find it still odd that Minerva shows all the signs of Athena. There was a strong difference between the two goddesses. Athena was a warrior, while Minerva wasn't necessarily. It doesn't really add up."

His twin looked at him. "True. If only we could listen to that prophesy, it would make things so much easier."

"That it would." Diana sighed. Then she became serious again. "Be that as it may, my guess is that we need to get into Hogwarts at some point. Do we not?"

Dion frowned. "What do you mean, Sym?"

His sister shook her head in exasperation. "Honestly, don't you ever think ahead? You-Know-Who will not attack the manor, even though he might have realized by now that Dumbledore is here and that Min is alive and well. Whatever he'll try, it will happen at the school."

The faces of her brothers were masks of confusion. "What are you talking about, Sym?"

The woman groaned. "Morgana, spare me from dense men!" She turned to Melina. "Do you at least know what I mean?"

Melina couldn't help the little grin playing in the corners of her mouth. "Yes, I think so and you are right. You-Know-Who has built up his whole operation in and around Hogwarts. He has aunt Min and Dumbledore removed from the school. His henchmen have been searching the castle for aunt Min's belongings. And he let Dumbledore announce that all students will receive extra holidays right before the end of term. That means his plans center on the school. I don't think this has changed, if only because he knows now that our family will contest his claims and plans."

"Exactly! He has spent so much time and effort on his build up in the school. He will not abandon it just to deal with us. And the point is, if he carries out his plans and we want to prevent his success we cannot do it from here. We need to go to Hogwarts. The question is: How do we get there and onto the grounds without being killed? Any one of you clever gents ever thought of that?"

The McGonagall brothers frowned at their sister. It was such a bear that all of their sisters had this piercing logic. Made it so hard to argue with them.

At that exact moment, the walls of the study began to groan and to creak.

"What is this?" Melina exclaimed, horrified.

The noise became more and more deafening and one stone of the mantle began to glow in an eerie pale light.

"I don't know!" Diana shouted back with a distinct tremor in her voice. "What could it be?"

"Oh Merlin! The sky is falling in on us!" Hermes groaned.

"Yeah, and you're a Gaul!" His twin shot back.

Diana pointed at the mantle. "Look at the stone. The stone is glowing. What is this?"

"Oh Merlin!" Uray breathed. "The connection stones. It has begun."

"What has begun, Papa?" Melina screamed to be heard over the deafening noise made by the walls. By now she was shaking even more than they.

Dion, white as chalk, answered. "You-Know-Who has started with his plan! And he really is attacking the school! From within! He's going for the castle itself!"

"How do you know?"

"The glowing stone is a connection stone. Hogwarts is built of enchanted stones." Minerva inserted from the doorway, her voice rather breathless.

"The manor is built with the leftovers. He attacks the castle, he attacks the manor." Uray added in cut up sentences. "Min, we must act! What do we do?"

Minerva tried to take some steps forward, but by now the ground was shaking too. Behind her, Dumbledore came staggering into the study as well. Having been interrupted in their tender moment by the horrible noises, they had both run for the study to find out what was happening.

Minerva's chest heaved from the exertion and from pure agitation. This was it. The moment they had waited for. But they were not prepared. Not prepared at all.

"Min, we need to act! Do something!" Diana begged.

"I don't know what to do!" Her sister responded desperately.

"We need to stop You-Know-Who! You need to stop him." Hermes shrieked.

At this moment, the ruckus had grown to earthquake-like proportions. An especially heavy lurch made all occupants of the room fall to their knees.

"Are you hurt?" Dumbledore asked when he got his bearings again. They were the first words he had uttered since leaving the other room.

None of the witches and wizards had taken any injury. But this couldn't be said for everything else in the room. Through the intense shaking of the house, the orb containing the prophesy had come loose from its resting place on a side table and was rolling towards its edge.

"The prophesy!" Melina screamed.

All occupants stared in shock as the glass orb rolled over the edge of the table and fell down in slow motion.

Before anybody could even think of moving to prevent its fall and consequential destruction, the small orb hit the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces.

For a second, over the noise from the still shaking house, the silence in the study was absolutely deafening.

Then an eerie voice, sounding like a Cossack choir, started to recite…

"**_Not a Warrior,  
A Protector she shall be._****_  
A warming hide shall be her weapon,_****_  
To shelter, to protect, to shield._****_  
In times of peril_****_  
the Warrior shall turn to her:_****_  
for Protection and for Courage._****_  
While he defeats the Dark,_****_  
It shall be her to erase it._****_  
Her weapon to be like its own."_**

After the words had been spoken, the red mist that had been visible in the glass orb quickly diminished into the air.

The siblings stared at each other. Judging from Dumbledore's and Melina's faces they had not understood either what the riddle was supposed to mean.

However, the continuing groaning and creaking of the walls kept them from further dwelling on the thought. By now, the connection stones sported a blinding white light but had also started to swell, as if they were about to pop out of their hold.

Diana was the first to get her bearings. "Min," she screamed over the noise, "we need to do something. Make it stop, or our house will collapse along with the school."

Minerva didn't answer, only stared at her unseeingly for several moments. Then she suddenly sprang up and rushed over to the fireplace. Within seconds she had grabbed a handful of floo powder from the dark green jar on the right side of the mantle, stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Hogwarts!" In a flash of bright green flames she was gone.

The other occupants stared after her though only Albus moved. "Minerva!" he shouted and lunged towards the fireplace while another wave of shaking hit.

Before he could get any closer to the hearth, the bright green flames appeared again and Minerva was violently thrown out. She landed in a rather ungraceful heap in front of an ottoman.

Hermes was the first by her side. "What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

Minerva gasped, still suffering from the impact. "He blocked the fireplaces. I was thrown back."

"Did you have the right floo powder?" Uray asked.

His sister only glared at him.

"He has blocked our special connections. We need to find others."

"But we don't have the time for a long search, Min."

"I know that, Diana. Melina, Hermes and Mercury come with me. You try to find the one spot he must have left open."

"Min, what do you plan to do?"

"What I have to." She turned to Albus and a tender smile came to her face. "I love you." She mouthed.

Then she hoisted herself up from the ground and ran from the room.

And for the upteenth time, Albus could only stare after her.


	35. Tiger

A/N: Here we go again. And as you can see, I'm quick this time. YAY me. Things are now in motion and we are nearing the pinnacle of this story. So, please go on the ride with me now…

**Chapter 35 – Tiger**

Dionysos Foxtrott McGonagall didn't consider himself a dumb man. Granted he was no smart aleck like his twin brothers or so overly intelligent like his youngest sister, but he was not stupid either. However on this day, hastening down the steps of the Gryffindor tower, he was lost. He had not the faintest idea what was going on.

After several failed attempts, it had been Dumbledore to suggest that since they were Gryffindor-heirs and their manor directly connected with Hogwarts castle, there might be a standing connection between their fireplaces and the one in the Gryffindor common room.

The McGonagall siblings had stared at him and then at each other. Could it really be so easy?

But then another lurch accompanied by the creaking and groaning of the tortured walls had reminded them that their choices were limited. Thus, Uray had stepped forward and made the attempt.

A few minutes later, he had returned and disbelievingly told them that it worked.

There had been an immediate rush towards the hearth and only with some difficulty had they sorted a line of work.

Originally, it had been their intent to leave Dumbledore – safely, for his and their own good – at Albany House, but while running down the steps Dion didn't need to turn his head to realize that the former headmaster of Hogwarts was right behind him.

He didn't know if he should laugh or rant. Minerva would be furious once she found out, for it was certainly not to her liking to know the man she still loved was in the battle. Dion himself was rather wary of the fact as well, for he was not really sure if they could trust Albus. Yet somehow he had the feeling that a confrontation between Dumbledore, the Dark Lord and Minerva might turn out differently than they expected.

He had caught only a short glimpse of the Gryffindor common room before they had dashed out of it, but hearing Uray breathlessly say that young Mr. Potter was missing, he had an inkling that the boy had inherited his grandfather's hero complex and gone to battle. For a second, the odd prophecy shot through his mind. "The warrior shall turn to her…" Was it this young man who Minerva should protect? If it was really her to protect? To…? To what? Dion didn't understand the prophecy, it was too vague and there were too many variables.

Still, Hogwarts Castle was under attack. And his baby sister was trying to get onto the grounds to protect it.

As they finally reached the portrait that was guarding the entrance to the dormitory, Dion wasn't really surprised to see the Fat Lady in quite a state of agitation.

"What is all this balderdash?" she screeched. "First the walls begin to creak and shake – destroying my carefully done hair, I might add – then the students dash in and then this Potter boy and his gang dash out. And they did not take care of my precious picture." She added indignantly.

"Dear lady, please forgive the children." Dion heard Albus say in his most winning voice. "A situation has arisen that they feel they need to take care off. I will see to it personally that they apologize for causing you such an inconvenience once they return."

The painted woman huffed a little but then muttered with a wave of her hand. "All right, all right. I forgive them. But headmaster," her voice took on a whiny tone again, "see to it that this madness stops. We paintings cannot stand this upheaval all the time."

Dumbledore promised everything, then turned and caught up with the group that had stopped in a corner to draw a much needed breath. They flew done the staircases at a most frenzied pace.

"We need to check the headmaster's office." Uray panted. "He could be trying to orchestrate the whole thing from the center of power."

"What if he's in the chamber of Secrets?" Albus asked, gasping for breath as well, "or the Slytherin common room?"

"He's in neither." A dark velvety voice came from the shadows near a pillar.

The McGonagall siblings stopped cold. Dumbledore, who had run behind them, couldn't stop quickly enough and bumped into Uray's back.

"How do you know?" he asked the figure in the shadows.

Severus Snape stepped out of it, his face a barely held up mask of tension. "I checked the common room before coming up, to make sure that he had not employed any of the students. Then I threw a glance out of a window and saw him near the lake, gathering his followers to protect him while he's performing the spell."

The whole group ran straight for the next window that opened onto the grounds. Into the suddenly thick silence the gasp Diana involuntarily emitted sounded like the ring of a bell.

"There are so many of them."

Uray swallowed and had to make several attempts to get his voice in working order. "Where's the boy? I didn't see him in the common room." He finally managed to pant.

"Going to battle, I presume. Mr. Potter has a quite well developed hero complex, as we all know." Came the dark answer from the potions master.

"Come on!" Diana suddenly bluffed out. "Even with a hero complex he can't take on several dozen Death Eaters." She turned on her heel and ran towards the next staircase.

Uray looked after her for some seconds. "She's right." He turned to Albus. "I suggest you stay here." He said commandingly. "Min will have enough to worry about without you traipsing between the spells." With that, he took off after his sister.

Albus looked at him completely speechless. They didn't want him in the battle? They didn't want him to protect his Minerva? They cast him aside like a useless rag? Like he was only in the way? Anger rose in his soul. Anger…and madness.

So engrossed in his thoughts was he, that he didn't even notice Severus taking off after the McGonagalls. With his nose pressed to the window, he watched the drama unfold in front of his eyes.

* * *

Down in the yard, the Dark Lord stood prominently amidst his loyal followers. Nothing betrayed the fact that he was indeed the most powerful dark wizard of the century. His pale face a mask of concentration, he continuously muttered the spell that ripped at the very holds of the castle. That he didn't carry a wand made the performed magic all the more impressive. There seemed to be a halo of power radiating from his thin form. 

There was a shift among the people around him as the group was approached by the teachers of Hogwarts who had their wands drawn and were ready to battle. A delighted murmur could be heard among the Death Eaters. So few teachers could be very well taken out immediately. The disparity in numbers was piteously against the teaching staff.

However, desperation made people's stronger an old saying said, and they quickly learned that it was very true.

The teachers had apparently practiced duelling and therefore quite easily disarmed at least a dozen of their enemies on first assault. The attacked Death Eaters barely managed to realize what was going on before the teaching staff had formed a new phalanx and started another assault.

However this time their opponents were more prepared and blocked the attack. And this time, some of the audible screams came from the teachers as well.

Albus, still standing at the window inside the castle, felt his heart constrict at the sight of Arameus Huntoon staggering and then falling after a silver blast hit him. His blood pressure rose to a boiling point when he saw Pomona Sprout falling to her knees and Xiomara Hooch jumping in front of her.

He could easily see that the battle was taking a turn for the worse. His colleagues were so badly outnumbered that their chances had been limited from the very beginning. But now they were dropping rapidly.

And Voldemort was still performing his devastating spell.

Yet he stood rooted to his spot even as he saw Diana, Dion and Uray, as well as Severus, running onto the lawn and join ranks with the teachers. They took one look at the stunningly familiar faces and then turned to cast spells with renewed vigour.

The group of Voldemort's followers was quite surprised at the new addition to their opponents and for a fleeting moment Albus wondered if Severus' choice to join the ranks of the Light Side would have dire consequences for the young man later on. Then he realized that it didn't matter anymore. The point where one had a chance was long gone.

For the umpteenth time during the last few days and weeks, Albus Dumbledore felt a never known weakness and desperation surging through him. He should be down on the lawn, along with his colleagues, ending this mess once and for all. Yet he stood there like a voyeur – watching, not fighting. In his mind the battle against himself was raging. He knew he had to get down there yet he could not move. Something was keeping him glued to the spot, something he could not name, not even feel.

Then suddenly his eyes were drawn away from the fighting scene below and went to look at the Dark Lord. The gaze of the two men locked and for only the crack of a moment Albus could have sworn that he saw the other man grin maliciously.

Something inside him snapped.

Power he had never known before was running through his veins, seemingly burning the tissue. All of a sudden it was no longer a problem to take the first step away from the window. Nor did it cause any trouble to take the next one, or the one after that. Within seconds, Dumbledore was running down the hall to face either his death or his destiny, whichever came first.

He never saw the group of students entering the lawn from the direction of the greenhouses. He didn't see them creeping closer and closer to the Dark Lord who was no longer surrounded by his supporters.

And he never saw the twin brothers with long flowing black hair who stormed onto the lawn from the Forbidden Forest, or the two women who were taking cover behind their running forms.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please, brighten my day and review. I'd really like to crack the 300-barrier. Thank you 


	36. Under Attack

A/N: Since, I want you all to live until Christmas, here is the next update. And sorry that it is kind of on the short side, but in the next chapter you'll see why. Honors go to Jestana for reviewing each and every chapter of this story – and for posting my 300th review. Thanks to all of you who take the time to tell me what you think.

**Chapter 36 – Under Attack**

It was an odd feeling, yet strangely exhilarating. She felt the blood thrumming through her veins – hot and burning like acid. Her senses were sharpened almost over the edge.

Not only did her sight seem heightened beyond anything she had ever known, but her ears picked up on the rustling of the leaves. Yet, there was no wind to move them. In addition, she could smell things she usually couldn't detect: the metal in the buttons of her companion's robes or the stones of the castle turning hot from the constant friction. And she could feel things on her skin – the very air, the breath of her companions.

It was an eerie situation, yet it was invigorating.

She felt strong. She felt young. She felt alive. She felt … like a goddess going to war.

And to war, Minerva McGonagall was going.

They had apparated as close as possible to the gates of Hogwarts, but had found a magic wall blocking their way. No magic seemed to penetrate this barrier, and they didn't have time for many attempts. In a bout of quick thinking Minerva had tried a much simpler solution and transfigured her companions into birds: her twin brothers into cuckoos and Melina into a falcon. Then she had taken on her second animagus form, and together this odd assortment of birds tried to fly over the magic wall.

If there was one weakness in the Dark Lord's plan, it was to not create a more elaborate protection. In his mind only wizards were his enemies, and wizards used magic to overcome obstacles. A more basic solution had never entered his mind. Birds, since they were animals, and owls necessary to deliver messages, had certainly never been on his list of possible trouble. The wall was surprisingly low and therefore even those three completely new to flying easily overcame their impediment.

Once on the castle grounds, they had flown to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, where Minerva transfigured them back to their original forms. Hermes and Mercury looked a little queasy, while Melina had turned positively green.

"Phew," she gasped. "Flying will never be my preferred method of transportation."

Her comment however, remained unnoticed, for the concentration of her uncles was completely captured by the scene on the lawn.

Minerva didn't take any notice of her surroundings. Too occupied was she with herself. It had started when she had managed the transformation into an owl this time. Since then, she suddenly felt this strangely invigorating feeling. This strength. This power. She suddenly felt like the battle goddess, whose counterpart she was named for.

The prophecy still didn't make sense, but it didn't matter. Prophecies gave hints, they didn't carve anything into stone. She felt like a battle goddess and she was here to fight.

Her gaze was fixed on the battle before her. The teaching staff against death Eaters, while He-With-The-Ridiculous-Name stood on the side muttering some incantation.

Strangely enough, Minerva felt almost detached from this scene. Somehow it didn't matter to her when respected colleagues were hit by spells. It didn't even have any meaning to her when Melina pointed to the castle and gasped: "They made it."

Minerva followed her pointed finger and recognised her brothers and sister joining the fight, but it had no meaning for her.

Yet.

"We need to help them." Hermes said urgently. "They can't hold out much longer." His sister held him back. "Not yet."

It is often said that twins have a perfect understanding of each other. This time it was of no surprise that Hermes and Mercury McGonagall shared an opinion. They stared at each other, then at their younger sister with mouths hanging open. Did Min know what she was saying? Their siblings were fighting Death Eaters, and she wanted to wait? What for?

The brothers looked at each other for a second and then each gripped a shoulder of Minerva and shook it. "Min, they are being attacked by Death Eaters. They need our help."

The woman was unperturbed by their urging. "They do. But most of all they need our strength. They fight and we need to hold up the spell." She looked squarely into their faces. "Do you have your amulets?"

Both nodded in surprise.

"Good. Take them in your hands." Minerva took the battle scene in one more time. Watching her, Melina thought – not for the first time – that she looked exactly like a cat just before she pounced. "Go!"

The four of them leaped up and ran across the grounds with their wands drawn. Among the battling teachers, Baldur Nipps was the first to spot them. Whispering the news to Xiomara Hooch, he started to cast his spells with renewed vigour and determination.

The knowledge of the newcomers quickly spread through their rows and the whole staff doubled their efforts to cover up advance. Unfortunately, their enemies discovered the new arrivals as well and promptly turned against them.

However, their move had been anticipated, and under the direction of the flying instructor they regrouped to shield the McGonagalls. Meanwhile, Diana, Uray and Dion were shoved to the back of their group. They turned and eagerly awaited their siblings who made it into the cover of the group without any losses.

"You made it!" Diana exclaimed.

Minerva ignored her and cried out over the din: "Take your amulets out!"

Dion and Diana stared at her uncomprehendingly, while Uray already ripped the silver chain out from under his robes. "What for?" Dion asked.

"The circle spell!" Uray responded in exasperation. Next to them another staff member fell down to his knees gasping in pain after having been subjected to a "ripping" spell.

Dion's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered. "All right!"

He turned and put his hand on Minerva's shoulders. She threw her last spell and yelled to Xiomara: "We'll try the circle spell! You must cover for us!"

The flying instructor nodded and skilfully directed her colleagues into a new formation as to shield the now defenseless McGonagall siblings.

As if in a silent agreement, Melina – who did not own an amulet and was therefore excluded from this dangerous kind of wandless magic – and Severus moved to guard Minerva. There was no doubt in their minds that whatever spell was to be used, it would draw most strongly on Minerva. And somehow, both knew that there was more to come.

Behind their backs, the siblings had put away their wands and had clasped their hands, thus pressing their amulets against each other's palm. Quietly they began to chant:

_"One soul can be strong, but united they are stronger.  
And so I join my mind, my heart and my soul to yours –  
To be stronger together in this Circle of Souls.  
We are bonded together through the love of sisterhood/brotherhood.  
Bonded together eternally.  
Thus, I'll take the pain to lessen yours –  
Thus, you'll take my strength.  
_Let us find our way through this hardship –  
_United in this Circle of Souls."_

Suddenly, Severus Snape felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick, as an aura of magical power began to build. It seemed like a halo of warmth and strength that expanded and moved, first encompassing the fighters, then moving between the castle and the Dark Lord.

Amidst the din of the constantly cast spells that filled the air, Severus suddenly heard something very odd.

Nothing.

The creaking and groaning of the castle had stopped. The screaming of the tortured stones that had relentlessly ripped on his eardrums over the last few hours was no longer there. For a short second, Severus risked a glance back at the castle and found that it was no longer quivering.

Some sort of a happy lump was forming in his stomach. Things were looking up. The Dark Lord was no longer in charge of everything here. There was a force set against him and this force he could not be cast aside so easily.

Severus risked another glance backwards at the circle the McGonagalls had formed, and he found that they were surrounded by some sort of a scarlet and goldring. It seemed to be only a ring of light actually, but he could feel its strength.

For a long time to come, Snape would blame himself for having taken the risk of looking back this second time, for he never saw the curse coming the way of the circle.

He only felt a sudden cold permeating his back. And from the corner of his eyes, he saw first an angry red streak passing behind him. An angry red streak that was followed almost immediately by a blinding green light.

---

There is a little button down there, please use it to review. If not: Shame on you!


	37. You Can't Stop Me

A/N: Happy Boxing Day to you all. I hope the Christmas holidays have been pleasant for you so far and that you have received many gifts. I'd like to add to that and give you a new chapter. We come very close to the end of this tale, so enjoy yourselves now…

**Chapter 37 – "You Can't Stop Me"**

"Do you think it's right to come from the greenhouses to avoid being seen?" Neville Longbottom panted. He would never admit it, but their flight down the not only moving but also now shaking staircases had tired him out. However, his determination to get to the fight was far greater than his fear or exhaustion.

He had a score to settle, and if now was the time to take revenge and die, then so be it. Therefore he had been the first out of the portrait hole after Uranos McGonagall had blasted into the common room. The shocked screams of his fellow Gryffindors had not fazed him.

Having grown up in the wizarding world, it had not surprised him that being an heir of Gryffindor, the old man could actually enter certain parts of Hogwarts via floo powder. After all, being a member of one of the oldest and most powerful families of the magic community had to account for something.

Mr. McGonagall had seemed rather surprised to have gotten into the castle so easily. Perhaps that had been the reason for his silence. However, he didn't need to make any comment about the situation, the students knew already what was going on. When he disappeared from the hearth again, they had stared at each other for a second and then madly dashed out of the common room..

After an inexplicably long time, dodging teachers as well as mad furniture and castle structures, they had finally made it down to a corner of the lawn, using the greenhouses to hide.

The scene unfolding before their eyes did not calm their racing hearts.

In the center of the lawn the teaching staff battled against a group of Death Eaters. And it was quite obvious that – even though they were by far the better duellers – they had the decisive disadvantage in numbers. And with every falling teacher this deficiency grew.

"Is that Professor McGonagall over there?" Harry whispered, pointing to the raven-haired woman who had just joined the ranks of the teachers.

"No, I think it must be her sister, if she has one." Hermione whispered back.

"Yeah," Neville added, "And two of her brothers as well."

"The cavalry is here." Ginny breathed delightedly.

"Only that this could be the turn for the worse." Ron put in. "The Death Eaters are aiming especially for them."

Indeed, the strategist in Ron had caught onto the fact that the followers of the Dark Lord were trying to single out the McGonagall siblings. The three of them found themselves dealing with a lot more spells directed at them than any other in their group.

The teachers however, recognised those tactics and closed ranks around the new arrivals, effectively protecting them now.

Unfortunately, shielding others and fighting against their enemies at the same time was too much of a task. While the Dark fighters increased the number and strength of their curses, the teachers threw fewer and fewer. The situation became desperate. Already, a third of their professors had fallen.

Suddenly, Neville gasped and pointed to the rim of the Forbidden Forest. From there another four people came running across the lawn and if the easily visible black hair was not a dead giveaway, he didn't know what was.

Breathlessly, the five students watched the group crossing the distance to the fighting staff. Surly enough, soon the hooded fighters for the Dark discovered them and tried to get their hits in on such easy targets. However, their tactic was outdone by a quick regrouping which effectively shielded the newcomers. They made it into the relative safety of the larger group unharmed. From their vantage point, the teenagers saw them having a short discussion, which was clearly marked by Professor McGonagall's impatient posture.

However, the discussion seemed to have been resolved swiftly, for the siblings formed a circle holding hands. From their position, the students were of course unable to hear any of words spoken, but their effect became visible almost immediately.

"Wow, so that's why the Gryffindor colors are scarlet and gold." Ginny breathed.

The others stared right along with her. Shortly after the McGonagall siblings had started whichever spell they were using, small waves were emanating from their bodies and started to float together. Four golden columns started to intermingle with two scarlet columns, creating an intricate web that expanded and moved, first encompassing the siblings, then their protectors and finally moving in between the Dark Lord and the castle. When it began to surround the castle as well, the children in the shadow of the greenhouse could feel its warmth and strength too.

Neville couldn't help but release a pleased sigh. He had never felt anything like this. This felt like love and support pressed into something like a warm blanket. It was an almost giddy feeling of optimism and security.

"It's wonderful." Hermione sighed as well.

Surprisingly, Ron agreed. "It really is."

Harry, however, seemed to be more occupied with other matters. "The castle has stopped shaking." He said, and pointed to the looming structure that was suddenly no longer making tortured noises.

"Yes!" Ron cheered, but his expression of joy was cut short when from the corner of his eyes he all of a sudden saw a very familiar green light streak across the lawn.

Somebody had used the killing curse. And from the immediate disappearance of the warm protective halo, it was clear that the victim was a McGonagall.

The circle-spell was broken. Melina could feel it before she even had to check. Seconds later she saw that the spell was re-enacted, however at a much weaker level. And glancing at the halo, she could see that one of the scarlet streaks was missing.

Her heart stopped for a second. But despite this she kept on casting spells.

This time, the halo moved much quicker in front of the castle. It was weaker, but it was much more focussed this time. With seemingly a final amount of strength, her family strengthened the spell to break Voldemort's curse completely.

In Melina's mind the tension was close to the breaking point. But then she heard the voice of her father, intermixed with those of his brothers and one female voice: "Finite Incantatem!"

With a bang the halo exploded, leaving utter silence in its wake.

Melina risked a glance towards the castle and saw – to her utter delight – that the shaking had stopped once again and apparently for good. Checking on her relatives, she spotted them all down on their knees from utter exhaustion.

Looking up again, she could distinguish a tall figure with silver hair and beard actually running across the lawn from the castle. If the situation had not been so dire, she would have actually laughed. When was the last time somebody had actually seen Albus Dumbledore running?

However, her mirth lasted only that long. Dumbledore? On the battlefield? Was that a good or a bad sign? And how had he gotten here actually?

All those musings were quickly thrown aside as the man did not approach either group of fighters, but went directly for the Dark Lord.

Melina never had the time to even wonder about it, for at the same moment from somewhere from the side she caught a glimpse of some figures in school uniforms running onto the battlefield. All of a sudden her father was by her side, looking rather careworn, but with a determination on his face that made his daughter actually fearful.

She tried to discern where everybody was, and could see her uncle Dion and one of her twin uncles joining the fight as well, but her search was stopped short when she realized that the Dark Lord had finally stopped his attacks on the castle and had turned towards the fighting teachers.

Quickly checking, it was no surprise to see who this foul creature had singled out, and yet it was surprising. The Dark Lord's aim at the witch in those typical tartan robes was painfully obvious. She already stood slightly apart from the group that could offer her some sort of security, and the distance seemed to grow by the second. Voldemort already raised his wand to perform some sort of a fatal spell when Dumbledore from one side and two teenage boys from the other side stepped in between those two people.

Minerva didn't seem to be surprised; the Dark Lord however, was. Melina was desperate to see what was about to come, but at that exact moment the fight grew much fiercer again and she was forced to put her attention onto the task at hand.

Dumbledore never wasted a thought on danger or any consequences, when he ran across the lawn; he just knew that he had to get in between Minerva and Voldemort. While still inside the castle, he had felt the power of the circle spell encompassing the tormented walls, giving the castle and its inhabitants a feeling of utter warmth and safety.

When he had reached the battlefield this feeling of warmth and security had left immediately. The horror was only about to start, for the McGonagall siblings had all collapsed to the ground, save for Minerva who was still slowly walking away from the group.

Albus never questioned what he did next. It was Minerva, his Minerva who stood alone on this cold snowy lawn outside Hogwarts castle and was facing the Dark Lord on her own. His Minerva who had refused to join Tom Riddle a long time ago. His Minerva whose powers were about to be revealed. His Minerva who was now on top of Voldemort's death list, even higher than Harry Potter. His Minerva to whom he still had his mistakes to make up to. He couldn't let her die. Not when he still needed a lifetime to apologize to her, to love her and adore her, to shower her with affection.

He could not let her die.

So he jumped in front of her. "You will not harm her, Tom!" he shouted in a surprisingly calm voice.

The Dark Lord didn't even take notice of him. Neither did he notice the two teenage boys who had stepped up and placed themselves in front of Minerva as well.

"You won't harm her! I won't give you a chance to do it! You'll have to kill me first!" Harry Potter yelled. Next to him, Neville Longbottom stood with his wand drawn. His hand was shaking, his lips quivering and he didn't get a word out, but his face was set in grim determination.

Albus spared a glance at the boys. They quickly looked at him as well, before fastening their gaze on Voldemort again.

The Dark Lord never acknowledged them. He was totally fixed on Minerva.

The three would-be heroes were rather confused. Why did nothing happen? Why was no spell directed at them – neither from Voldemort nor from any of his supporters?

Suddenly, a shout and a force came from a direction none of the three had ever expected.

"Stupefy!" Minerva yelled.

Completely unprepared, the three men collapsed onto the ground. At this sight Voldemort started to laugh. His face contorted into a caricature of a smile. "Finally you have seen reason my dear? Finally you are disposing of this that hampers us?"

"I don't think so." Came Minerva's slow reply. Still, she kept slowly moving forward as if not completely on her own power. Slowly, but inexorably, she came closer to the Dark Lord.

Xiomara risked a quick glance to the side and felt her blood freeze at the scene. However, when the blast of a Crucicatus curse came flying her way, she had no more time to follow the drama.

Not only Madame Hooch, but also some Death Eaters saw McGonagall's approach towards their master and must have felt it to be threatening, for at once McNair as well as Nott directed an Unforgivable Curse at Minerva.

The spells went off in her direction, but they never reached her. Instead, the screams of pain were heard from the group of teachers. For a fleeting moment Minerva could even discern one of her twin brothers as the one to scream.

"You will not harm her!" Voldemort bellowed at his supporters. "I will not have it!" To prove his point he himself put a curse on McNair and Nott who fell to the ground immediately. "She is to be mine!"

"I don't think so, Tom." Minerva repeated, coming to a stop just behind the heap of three bodies on the ground.

"And why not, my dear?"

She didn't answer. But the Dark Lord could see her gaze flicker to the ground. To those three bodies: Longbottom, Potter and Dumbledore.

In a flash, he pointed his wand towards them and started to speak: "Avada Kedav…"

But the second he opened his mouth to deliver the fatal curse, the woman opposing him had thrown herself onto those three bodies and uttered a spell of her own: "Aegidium Protego!"

* * *

Well, I have tried to brighten your holidays with a new chapter…Please, warm mine as well and review. It is a battle scene and I'm soo bad at writing those. Thank you. 


	38. Pretty in Scarlett

A/N: I can't believe, I'm finally doing this. The second last chapter of "Under Attack" – here it is. It's been a long road to this point, a very long road to be honest, and I dearly hope that you have not lost interest in this completely. I also hope that you might enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for your patience and the asking for an update.

And now…Enjoy…

**Chapter 38 – "Pretty in Scarlett"**

The whole world seemed to turn in slow motion as the bright and eerie green beam shot out of the Dark Lord's wand. The duelling groups nearby stopped fighting and held their collective breaths.

Melina felt the bile rising and a scream travel slowly up her throat when she saw the green blast – standing for death – hurry towards the pile of bodies on the ground. She could not make out who was who appearing to be just a tangled web of limbs and robes.

She could distinguish the surprisingly sedate maroon colour of Albus Dumbledore's robes somewhere in between and the black ones which easily told her that the two boys were somewhere in the middle of that pile.

But what drove the bile up much faster was the fact that it was indeed her aunt on top of the three men.

Wherever Voldemort had directed the killing curse, it would hit Minerva.

When she felt a tentative hand on her back, it seemed to jar her back into the here and now and the scream that had been welling up inside of her broke loose.

"Noooooo!"

At that exact moment two things happened.

All of a sudden, animal shrieks rose in the air as well, though they were barely audible over Melina's scream. At the same time, the blinding green light went wildly off into the air and a slight smell of burning skin drifted towards the group.

While screaming Melina had closed her eyes, but at the gasp Severus gave behind her she quickly opened them again.

The human pile on the ground was seemingly still breathing though she couldn't be certain as there was a large goat skin was covering them completely.

The Dark Lord stood several meters away and stared at it dumbfounded as several owls swooped around the strange scene

The owls, sensing his confusion and trying to use it to their advantage, flew over to him and stared to fly around his head, all the while screeching at a pitch high enough to be distinctly uncomfortable to the human ear.

Melina heard Severus mutter: "Powers of Minerva. Athena is more like it." She turned and flashed him a brilliant smile. "Let's use it to our advantage then as long as we have it."

They started to throw spells at the Death Eaters again. The other staff members along with the McGonagall siblings joined them right away.

Uray risked a last glance at the pile and therefore was the only one to notice that the goat skin was rapidly reducing in size and that the human pile began to move again. However, when a stunning spell came his way, he had no longer time to bother thinking about it.

Neville Longbottom didn't exactly know how it happened, but one moment he was standing next to Harry Potter facing the Dark Lord defiantly, the next he had heard a "Stupefy!" from behind and now he found himself lying down in a very uncomfortable position with his nose in somebody's… he didn't even want to know what body part exactly was under his face. He didn't want to know either whose body it was. He knew, however, that somebody was still lying on top of him and that whomever it was, they had particularly womanly curves . With this realization, a nervous tremor ran through him.

Opening his eyes, he could see absolutely nothing. It was pitch-dark and oddly enough smelled like a goat barn.

Neville wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated the visits at his uncle Algie's farm. Now he remembered why.

Suddenly, a glimmer of light came from the ground, growing bigger with each passing second. The rush of cold air also told him that whatever was covering them was lifted. The heavy press of a fist on his shoulder made him groan in pain, but the feeling left immediately. Instead a sudden rush of cold went over his back.

With effort he raised his head and squinted around. The first thing he saw, was the Dark Lord not far away caught in a somewhat desperate and therefore comical battle against a number of owls.

To the right, the battle between Death Eaters and staff members was still raging, but the numbers of duellers on both sides had grown rather small. Neville didn't dare to imagine the reasons for this. Looking down he realized that his face had been placed in the folds of a maroon set of robes. Harry was not to be seen, but Neville suspected that he had fallen underneath Dumbledore.

Awkwardly, Neville struggled into a standing position and swallowed nervously when neither Dumbledore nor Harry made any move to do the same. So out of the original three knights in shining armour, only he was left to protect Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall?

Frantically, Neville turned and received yet another surprise on this day when he found her standing behind him – unharmed – intently examining a goat skin. The skin showed a nasty black spot in the middle, as if it had been burned. The young man suspected however that it had been caused by a curse – one of the Unforgivable Ones.

Amidst all this hoodlum of fighting it was an eerie picture to see his teacher spending time turning a goat skin and running her fingers over it again and again.

For a short second, Neville thought she had gone mad, but he caught himself quickly. This was McGonagall. This woman did not go mad. If anybody did. She would not.

Still, he tentatively called: "Professor McGonagall?"

He head shot up: "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

The young man almost laughed. Somehow this stern Scottish way to drawl his name gave him a strange sense of security. Everything would be all right.

"Uhm...," he stammered, "do you think now is the time to … uhm…inspect this skin?"

He received a glare that made him cringe, but the witch's features softened immediately. "Probably not, Mr. Longbottom, but I am not entirely sure why this skin turned up."

Neville shrugged. "I don't know that either, Professor."

Minerva directed a long intense look at him. He did not cower before her gaze.

"Maybe, we should try to help the other teachers? Ron, Ginny and Hermione can only provide this much support. And it seems as if …uhm…You-Know-Who is quite occupied at the moment."

"Of course, you are right, Mr. Longbottom. You join the ranks of the teachers and I will make sure that Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Potter remain unharmed."

Neville nodded.

"Very well, Professor."

By this time Minerva had stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am very proud of you, Mr. Longbottom. I am certain, your grandmother is as well. You have come a long way in your time at Hogwarts."

The young man blushed. "Thank…"

His words were interrupted by an ear piercing screech. He shot around just in time to see several owls falling to the ground – dead. The stench of burning flesh rose in the air. Neville felt the bile rise in his throat when he realized that the lucky ones of the birds had fallen down in one piece. Others had been blasted to smithereens. Feathers, downs, blood and flesh were flying everywhere, effectively sprinkling on anybody within reach.

All of a sudden, another feeling joined the nausea he felt at the sight. Tension. Magic tension. Next to him, Minerva McGonagall was about to fly into a temper.

She quickly stepped towards the Dark Lord, wand drawn with one hand, the goatskin dangling loosely from the other.

"How dare you! How dare you killing innocent creatures! It's not enough for you to kill defenceless people now you have moved to animals as well have you. Is that what you need to do to get your feeling of power, Tom? Is that how low you have to sink? "

Neville saw Voldemort's face contort into a sneer. "Minerva, the animal saviour – how adorable." He cooed.

Although, he could not see her face, from the straightness of her back, Neville could tell that McGonagall was not in the mood to be laughed at.

However, he also realized that in her current state she might be no match for the Dark Lord who seemed to have gathered his wits again.

Stepping forward Neville tried to get past his teacher. He was unsuccessful, as her hand, from which the goatskin was still dangling, blocked his way. Feeling the skin brush against his body, Neville had a sudden power surging through him and he knew what he had to do.

At this moment, a scream came from behind them: "Minerva! Nooooo!"

McGonagall shot around at the voice of her love. "Albus!"

To his horror Neville realized that the Dark Lord must have waited for just something like this to happen. He opened his mouth to cast a spell that Neville suspected would be fatal to his professor.

But before the Dark Lord could finish, he had whipped his wand out as well and yelled "Stupefy!" with all the might the magical power he had to offer.

The blast struck the middle of Lord Voldemort's chest, leaving a small fire in its wake.

Minerva turned again at the sound of his voice and saw the powerful stunning spell had disabled the Dark Lord.

Until the moment of her death, she could not explain what happened in the next few seconds or how what ensued occurred. As if in a trance, she raised the goatskin in front of her chest and muttered: "Aegidio Medusae transformato!". At the same time she shoved young Longbottom behind her.

The skin in her hand became smaller and rounder and suddenly, she felt a metal handle in her hand. Her eyes widened when she realized that she no longer held a goatskin, but a metal shield in her hand.. A shield from which edges miniature snakes were moving back and fro.

She almost dropped the shield in horror, but some strange unseen power prevented her from doing so.

It was a good thing to, for the very next second, several of those mini snakes fell from the shield and quickly moved over the snowy lawn towards Voldemort. They reached him within seconds and bit his legs.

In a voice that didn't seem to her to be her own, Minerva yelled "Close your eyes, all of you! Now," when the snakes turned back from their victim.

Praying to everything that was mighty that the people had listened to her warning, she watched with a bated breath as the tiny reptiles returned to the shield. Leaning down, she let them move onto the metal plate again and then said "Finite Incantatum."

The last thing she heard , before the darkness closed in upon her was young Mr. Potter's voice exclaiming in excitement: "He's turned to stone!"

* * *

Well, this was it…thank you guys for reading. One more chapter to go, which has to be reworked though. So, I ask you to entice me to do that and therefore leave a review for this. 


	39. The Way Old Friends Do

A/N: Can you believe your eyes? Yes, and update...grins. I know it has taken forever, and I mean forever, but finally, here is the final chapter of my long epic "Under Attack". I am aware that the story is now seriously AU, but actually it was that the entire time...so bear with me, please. It is funny in a way, because I started this story before OotP came out and now...ah well.

At this point, I want to thank each and every reviewer who actually commented for their kind words and encouragement. You have been very patient and very heartwarming with me.

Finally...as the title of this chapter implies - the song at the end is by one of the greatest bands ever ABBA - and i still own neither song nor the characters (except those you never saw in JKR's books) - i do own the story though.

And now...please read on and enjoy...

**Epilogue – "The Way Old Friends Do"**

It was an incredibly warm February this year. The months before had been exceedingly cold and unpleasant, but with the beginning of February the weather had broken. The air had taken a warmer and more fragrant feeling, the clouds had disappeared and the snow had melted. One could even see patches of the early spring flowers in full bloom on the grounds.

It was the perfect scenario.

For a wedding.

Thus the whole party had moved outside. The ceremony was taking place on the lawn and if one looked closely, he discovered that it was the exact site where Diana McGonagall had met her fate.

Her younger sister tried very hard to forget about this fact as she took her position in the ceremony. It was not easy.

Even though they had not always gotten along, Minerva missed her sister greatly. She had never doubted that the bonds with her siblings were very strong, but she could never have imagined just how bereft she felt, thinking that she had no sister left.

The scarlet waves of the circle spell had always held their very own brand of magic and now it was gone.

Diana had been laid to rest in the family tomb at Albany House, accompanied only by her siblings and a few chosen friends who had been present when she died. No children, no husband. Minerva still didn't understand why they had missed the funeral. It didn't bode well for the future.

Glancing to her left, her heart constricted at the sight of her brother. If she felt bad about losing her sister, how must her brother feel about losing his twin?

Hermes' age showed so incredibly since Mercury had been put in a closed ward at St. Mungos. He had been heavily injured during the final fight and despite all efforts from Poppy on the battlefield, and later from the healers at the magic hospital, they were not able to prevent Mercury from slipping into a coma. He was in coma for almost two months now and there was no hope he would ever wake from it.

On impulse Minerva walked over to her brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "I miss him too." She whispered.

Hermes only nodded and hugged her tighter.

He was eternally glad for the fact that he had his sister. And he was even more grateful for the person she was. Yes, Hogwarts had been in sore need of several fill-in or new teachers. But there had been absolutely no need to appoint him to the position of teaching Magical Theory. Hermes had gladly accepted to take over for Arameus Huntoon. It provided him with shelter, with company – now that his other half was gone.

The strains of music announced the arrival of the bride and Hermes shook himself out of his musings. This was a happy occasion, after all. Definitely less tense than the last wedding he had attended at Winter Solstice.

He had to admit though that Poppy Pomfrey was not much more radiant than the last bride he had seen, and Alastor Moody was certainly no less anxious about being finally bonded to his bride than the last groom he had seen.

While Poppy Pomfrey slowly walked through the groups of their friends, co-workers, students and Order members towards her husband-to-be, Hermes Flamenco McGonagall reflected on the last wedding he had been present at.

He had never actually thought to be present at a wandpoint wedding. Less then two weeks after that final fight – the fight which had cost them so dearly – he had been awoken by enraged screams coming from the other side of the floor. He stumbled out of his bed groggily to see what all this mayhem was about. And felt anger surge through him at the picture he saw.

How dare that man! How dare he! And less than two weeks after almost getting her killed!

In retrospective, Hermes had to chuckle at the sight of a barely covered (by only a sheet, no less) Albus Dumbledore slammed against a wall and having Dion's wand pointing alternately at his throat or his privates. The atmosphere in the room had cackled with magical power, for in the middle of the room stood Minerva, also barely covered by a bedsheet, and as angry as Hermes had ever seen her. Uray had marched in as well, taken in the scene and whipped out his wand in an instant.

The owls had been dispatched in less than five minutes and only one hour later, the druid had been there to make an honest woman out of their sister.

Considering that Minerva had crossed her 70th birthday several years earlier, it was a ridiculous action. And if they had been worried about Dumbledore's loyalty, it was certainly not the wisest thing to actually have him married into the family. But – a McGonagall was no McGonagall if he didn't think of everything, Uray had said. And true to his word, the official ceremony had been followed by an old binding ceremony, which incorporated Dumbledore into their clan. He was a McGonagall now. Would be so until his final breath. Turning against the family would be fatal to him, like it had been to any other family member who might betray them.

Hermes guessed that this quick course of events was not exactly to the couple's liking. It was his distinct feeling that they had not sorted through all the problems that had piled up over the last tense weeks. This night or morning together seemed more like an accident to him than anything else.

But seeing how they stood together behind the wedding couple, holding hands, he believed that somehow everything would be all right. Eventually.

Albus Dumbledore looked around in this circle of friends. There were certainly more and the atmosphere was much more cheerful than it had been at his wedding to Minerva. Granted, Alastor did not have three very angry brothers pointing their wands at him while the Minister performed the ceremony. Still, Albus could not help but feel how poignant that difference was.

Here was Alastor getting married to Poppy. Both heroes of the recent battle against Voldemort. Not like him – guilty of supporting the Dark Lord. Both looked upon with joy and happiness for their joining.

He was a self-confident man, but the slightly suspicious looks behind his back were grating on him. Minerva had assured him again and again that she didn't blame him. Their friends had assured him. The Order members had assured him. Even the board of governors told him that they didn't blame him for recent events. However, he blamed himself. What if it happened again? What if Voldemort returned and he would fall under that spell again. Maybe then they wouldn't be so lucky?

Albus had offered his resignation as headmaster, but the board would have none of it. Who would replace him, they had asked. Albus told them that he thought Minerva would be the obvious choice, but his answer had been a shake of their heads. Minerva had already refused any leading position. In the school and in the Ministry.

Deeply confused by those news, he had travelled to Albany House that night to find out why Minerva had done so. Their conversation was exhausting – loud in some parts, painful in others. But in the end, Minerva had taken his face into her hands and said: "No matter what happened, only one truth remains – I love you, Albus. And I will love you until the moment I die. I refused those positions because I do know that you, and only you, are able to be the Headmaster of this school. I want to remain at the school, but it is you who has to lead it. Only you can do it." She had kissed him lightly after this and then continued: "If there is one thing I have discovered over the last weeks that I have been bound to you a very long time ago. I cannot leave you. And I don't want to. Ever."

He had seen the tears brimming in her eyes, just as he knew that she could see them in his as well. "I love you too, my Min. So much that it hurts to be apart from you. I cannot take that. I love you." With that he had lowered his mouth to hers and within the crack of a second they had ripped each other's clothes off in a frantic need to seal their connection physically again. To brand each other as their own.

It was a rather wild night. Full of passion and very little tenderness. In retrospect, it was good as it was. They had needed this to assure themselves of the other again. The time for tenderness had come later. Much later.

They were still not completely out of the woods and Albus doubted they would be in the near future, but feeling Minerva's hand giving his a squeeze and seeing her smile at him radiantly just now, he knew they would be all right again. Eventually.

From his slightly elevated place in this round of friends, Uranos Kasachock McGonagall had a pretty good look over the assembled people. And he had to admit, he liked what he saw. For the most part.

He liked seeing his two remaining brothers standing to the right of the wedding couple. Not an overly proud man, it still filled him with satisfaction to see them in their finest garb showing the aura of wealthy, influential and powerful wizards. The McGonagalls were back in the front row of their community. Not by force, more out of necessity. He himself never had any intention to become Minister of Magic, but yet he was. This was his first official act as Minister – joining a witch and a wizard in a matrimonial bond. Uray was glad that it were such close friends as Alastor and Poppy.

He smiled at them as he recited the ancient rites. They had so much love for each other. It surrounded them almost like an aura. So much love, so much happiness, so much hope for the future.

It was a good thing to see.

Almost as good as the couple standing behind them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught another couple on the left. Both clad in white, like all guests in attendance. He had to admit with an inner snort that the white robes looked rather odd on Severus Snape yet he wore them with an air of compliance. The wedding couple had requested them and he acquiesced their wishes. Uray guessed however that Melina had had her work cut out for her to convince him to actually follow this request.

Melina. His little girl. So grown up. So strong. So independent. So beautiful. And he would break every single bone in Snape's body, if he dared to hurt his little girl.

The were whispering now and Snape had a tender smile on his face as he watched his companion turn back towards the ceremony. Apparently, even though no word was spoken, there was another wedding coming in the near future. Maybe!

After all, he was her father.

A small frown crossed Uray's forehead as he thought about that. That would bear some thinking. A Slytherin? Married into their clan? It was unheard of, after all. Yet, who knew what would happen.

The same could be said for him, after all. Xiomara was a Slytherin too. Uray's frown deepened as he spotted the lithe witch with the spiky grey hair standing next to Baldur Nipps. What was Nipps doing so close to Xiomara?

Attending a wedding wasn't bad, Ron Weasley decided. Especially if one had nothing to do but watch it. At least this way he couldn't make a fool out of himself.

When the invitation had come, he had been rather surprised, especially when he discovered that only a select few of the students had received such a parchment.

However now he was here, standing by as the Order celebrated life and love. He had to admit, he liked it. The thought of such old people as Mad-Eye Moody and Madam Pomfrey getting married and doing all this married people stuff was still slightly nauseating – and he didn't dare thinking about Dumbledore and McGonagall actually doing that – or even worse, Snape and McGonagall's niece, but if he was honest, he was glad they had such a happy occasion to celebrate.

There had been way too many funerals over the last weeks. Hogwarts had lost almost half of its teaching staff who had fallen while fighting against the Death Eaters on the lawn.

Sometimes, Ron couldn't believe the things that had happened that day. First Harry, Neville and Dumbledore had put themselves between You-Know-Who (he still didn't dare to utter that name) and Professor McGonagall. She had stunned them and then later thrown herself over them to protect them with her body and that strange goat skin. And how Neville – Neville of all people – had stunned You-Know-Who and McGonagall's goatskin had turned into a shield with snakes crawling from it.

Even Ron had felt compelled to read up on the whole thing afterwards and they had spent a great deal of time discussing it. Neville had said that she had used the aegidius, the shield of the Goddess Minerva which was originally a goatskin and later carried the head of Medusa. It sounded unbelievable, yet they had seen it.

The head of Medusa had turned You-Know-Who to stone and they figured that the snake bites were responsible for that stone falling to dust. They were not sure about it, but in long discussions they had come to the conclusion that this was not over. Harry's prophecy said that he had to defeat the Dark Lord. McGonagall couldn't do it. Dumbledore couldn't do it. It was Harry's task.

And since it had not been him, but Neville to cast that spell, it was not over.

Yet Ron didn't feel so bad about it. They had proven that they could fight and when the time came they would be ready: Hermione, Ginny, Neville, himself and Harry.

They would not be alone either. The Order would be there, McGonagall would be there. Dumbledore would be there. Even though he had almost betrayed them all, Ron didn't feel any resentment towards his headmaster. Since this mess started, he had had time to think about some things and he had realized that not even the greatest wizard of their age was immune against evil. Still, Dumbledore had not let them down. He had been willing to sacrifice himself for them all during that battle on the lawn. And in the end that was all that counted.

He felt Hermione squeeze his hand as the new Minister of Magic pronounced the former auror and their school nurse man and wife. Looking down into her face he smiled crookedly at her tears. She smiled at him as well. "Everything will be all right."

Yes, everything would be all right. In time.

Minerva couldn't suppress the tears running down her cheek as her brother pronounced her dearest friends husband and wife. It had taken them so long to reach this moment. So many years, so many obstacles, so much pain on their way and yet they had made it through and were married now. She couldn't help her face splitting into a wide smile as the newlyweds kissed. Finally, they were on the way to happiness again.

The war wasn't over, she knew that. Voldemort's disappearance didn't mean he would not come back. How he would return to a form after he had fallen to dust and blown away by the four winds, she didn't know, but she was aware that their problem wasn't solved.

It was not her task to defeat. Her prophecy did not say anything about it. Minerva still didn't understand this prophecy completely, but maybe it wasn't necessary. It had helped, when they needed it and for now they were safe.

Safe and happy.

Safe and happy were Alastor and Poppy – glowing with love and adoration for each other as they turned to their assembled guests.

Safe and happy were Melina and Severus – still a long journey away from the moment they could be joined in matrimony, but nevertheless on their way.

Safe and happy were Xiomara and Baldur. Or was it Xiomara and Uray? She wasn't exactly sure which of the two men her friend favoured – the newly acquired friend or her favourite brother. Recent evenings had seen Xiomara in company of the both of them. Minerva frowned at that thought. She certainly didn't want to be caught in a war of love. However, all of them were adults so there was no sense in working herself into a state.

Safe and happy were the Weasleys – wonderful supporters and loyal friends. Minerva was glad that finally the family was better off. Uray's first act as Minister of Magic had been to appoint Arthur as Vice-Minister. She couldn't think of any man better suited for that position. It would be a fruitful work relationship.

Safe and happy were her cubs – Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Neville. Neville Longbottom, the new pride of Hogwarts. Gone was the shy boy who constantly tripped or made a mess of things. In his stead a young confident wizard had appeared. He was talented after all. And very brave. With a slight grin, Minerva remembered the Valentine's Dance just two days ago. Poor Neville had not had any moment's rest the whole night. Every girl in Hogwarts, from 3rd year up, had tried to get to dance with him. At the end of the dance Neville had looked quite exhausted.

Safe and at least partially happy were her brothers – Dion, who was leading the clan again. Hermes who was settling well into his teaching position, trying to rearrange his life after the loss of his twin brother. Uray who had taken the enormous task of rebuilding their community as Minister of Magic. The McGonagalls were taking an active role in the shaping of their community again and she was glad about it. "Viribus Unitis", their adage said, "With joined efforts". If they wanted to rebuild what had been destroyed, they had to stand united and work together. And they would.

And finally, she and Albus were safe and happy as well. They were not out of the woods yet, but they would make it. Love was the strongest power, Minerva mused. As long as their love lasted, they were not in danger. With her left hand she gripped the small marble pendant of Minerva which was dangling from a long chain. Immediately she felt a warmth cursing through her body. A warmth that had nothing to do with the sun shining on them. A warmth that came fully from within her. A warmth that was intensified when the man beside her squeezed her hand. Minerva turned slightly and looked into Albus' eyes. They didn't need any words.

"_You and I can share the Silence_

_Finding comfort together  
The way old friends do  
And after fights and words of violence  
We make up with each other  
The way old friends do  
Times of joy and times of sorrow  
We will always see it through  
Oh I don't care what comes tomorrow  
We can face it together  
The way old friends do_

_We can face it together  
The way old friends do_"

* * *

At this point - once again, I'd like to ask you to give me a little feedback. I really appreciate it. Thank you. 

PS: Enjoy GoF in the cinema next week. Sue


End file.
